¡Salva el mundo!
by Fresita con nata
Summary: "¡Salva el mundo!" decían. "¡Te lo pasarás bien!", decían. Alfred J. Jones necesitaba un trabajo a tiempo parcial y solo encontró una organización clandestina, muchos dolores de cabeza y un vestido que le quedaba divino. Magical Girl AU, nombres humanos, genderbend ocasional y mochis. USA/Ucrania/Estonia, LietPol y Spamano de momento.
1. File 1 parte 1, Alfred

Esta historia forma parte de una serie de fanfiction basados en el mismo universo alternativo entremezclados los unos con los otros. Podéis leerlos por separado, podéis leerlos seguidos o incluso salteados, aunque posiblemente terminaréis picados con lo que le pueda pasar al resto de personajes, quien sabe ;)

Hay varios personajes y parejas pero de momento vamos a empezar con Alfred, porque toda historia necesita una introducción heroica.

Espero que os guste. Subiré la historia también a AO3 que tiene un sistema especial para archivar este tipo de fanfiction y así tenerlo mucho más ordenado.

Las tartas de nata y los tomares siempre son bienvenidos. Gracias por leer.

**1 **

Todo empezó porque Alfred quería un trabajo a tiempo parcial para conseguir dinero. No es que tuviera problemas económicos, la razón que tenía para ello era mucho más exuberante y se llamaba YekaterinaChernenko, una chica ucraniana llena de encantos y curvas. Además de dulce y tímida, Alfred dedujo que sería cara de mantener. En las películas era así, la chica más guapa es la que más cosas pide, y para salir con ella hay que superar ciertos estándares de solvencia.

No es que él hubiera salido con muchas chicas a lo largo de su vida o que Yekaterina hubiera dado señales de ser una persona tan superficial, pero si Hollywood lo decía, tenía que haber algo de verdad detrás de eso. Él nunca cuestionaba lo que la meca de los sueños promocionaba en sus películas, así que después de muchas entrevistas de trabajo en sitios de comida rápida, dónde le echaron por comerse el género antes de servirlo a los clientes, encontró un trabajo estupendo, a su medida y bien pagado gracias a Feliks, uno de sus mejores amigos.

Lo único que no le gustaba era el "uniforme" que era un poco incómodo, aunque por lo demás era su trabajo ideal, así que podía pasar por alto esa extraña norma de etiqueta, si es que había que llamarlo de alguna manera. De todas formas esto no era una ocupación como las demás, esto era mejor aún.

El encargo que debía hacer ese día era bastante simple, aunque tenía que tomar medidas de seguridad. Alfred se había posicionado cerca de una columna del parking, ocultándose mientras esperaba a la persona a la que tenía que vencer con todo el peso de la justicia. Aunque el lugar era solitario a esas horas de la noche, él no tenía ni un poco de miedo ya que estaba acompañado de la extraña mascota que le habían prestado en el trabajo y que ocultaba por medio de magia en un colgante que guardaba por debajo de la camiseta. Nunca había pensado que existiera un animal con forma de pelota blanca, y menos que tuviera una gran nariz y le gustara llevar bufanda. Lo único que no le hacía gracia era esa manía de hablar ruso y lo violento que se ponía a veces, pero por lo demás hacía compañía y era bastante útil durante su trabajo. Spark, su jefe del que solo sabía el mote, llamaba a estos bichos Mochi y bien era sabido que cada uno de sus compañeros de trabajo tenía uno a su lado. Sin su inseparable mochi, el trabajo no podía ser realizado.

La pequeña bola le miraba de soslayo, esperando una oportunidad para actuar. En un momento le golpeó la pierna con el cuerpo redondo y blandito, dando pequeños saltos llenos de frustración.

–Cállate, vas a estropearlo todo – Susurró Alfred.

Cuando recibió la llamada de Spark esa tarde indicándole el lugar y la hora del trabajo, le dio una hora límite de espera que ya había casi rebasado, al igual que la paciencia de Alfred y sobretodo la de su mochi. El tiempo pasaba despacio, sobre todo si no había nada que hacer.

Solo el repiqueteo de pasos acelerados en el asfalto le hizo sonreír.

–Mochi, libera a Alison –Susurró, poniéndose de pie y el extraño bicho redondo se iluminó como si fuera una extraña lámpara de Ikea.

Alison, el alias que usaba Alfred durante el trabajo, podía pasar como un familiar suyo solo que con mejor vista, así que las gafas desaparecieron durante la transformación, mientras el cuerpo se hacía cada vez más menudo. La camiseta roja y los pantalones raídos se convirtieron en un precioso vestido con un corte clásico de muñeca de porcelana, pero con colores de camuflaje y una falda mucho más corta. El pelo era un poco más largo, ondulado y esponjoso, y su cuerpo con muchas más curvas de lo que cabría esperar para una figura tan pequeña.

Como siempre, Alison se desabrochó los primeros botones de la blusa y miró con orgullo las condecoraciones militares que brillaban encima de su pecho derecho. Por cada pez gordo entregado a la justicia tendría una condecoración más y eso le daba un incentivo para hacer su trabajo a la perfección.

El mochi devolvió a Alison a la realidad al volver a golpearla en las piernas haciendo que ésta casi tropezara con los tacones, pero se recompuso enseguida, atusándose el cabello y saliendo de su escondite. Frente a ella, un hombre intentaba meter una bolsa de deporte en la parte trasera de un coche con un maletero bastante pequeño. Podría parecer una escena normal si no fuera porque Alison, nuestra ahora heroína, sabía de sobra que el contenido era droga y el tipo un poco idiota por ir con esas cantidades por las calles.

–¿Que crees que haces? – Le dijo, haciendo que el hombre se asustara. Éste se dio la vuelta y disparó sin mediar palabra.

Alison no tenía ni idea de que llevara un arma, en realidad nunca consideraba el peligro a la hora de luchar. Pero por fortuna sus reflejos eran el triple de buenos que siendo Alfred, y solo tuvo que ladear la cabeza para evitar la bala.

Que pena que nadie lo hubiese grabado, había quedado digno de película.

–Ya veo que no vas a ponerme las cosas fáciles – Su voz, mucho más aguda de lo que realmente pretendía, resonó en el parking y el hombre echó a temblar, volviendo a disparar sin ton ni son.

Lo último que ese pobre diablo pudo recordar antes de recibir un enorme golpe en la cabeza fue cómo la masa informe y blanca que saltaba al lado de esa chica se convertía en un enorme bate de baseball.

**oOo**

Después de cada misión era normal ir a la oficina central a entregar un informe sobre el caso. A pesar de que fue relativamente sencillo ocuparse del asunto, Alfred se agotó mucho dentro del cuerpo de Alison, así que se transformó en hombre en cuanto pudo y escondió a su mochi en el colgante, porque además no podía permitirse que le reconocieran. Tanto él como sus compañeros eran cada vez más populares por los periódicos del país, y ya hasta algunos medios internacionales hablaban de ellos. Había que andar con pies de plomo.

El camino en metro se hizo eterno, y una vez ya en el edificio aceleró el paso en el hall para poder terminar con eso enseguida y regresar a casa a dormir.

–¡Hola Bel! – Saludó a la secretaria, que con una sonrisa gatuna en la cara abrió la puerta especial para que pudiera pasar a la sala de las cazadoras.

O las "Fantásticas cazadoras mágicas", como eran conocidas en la prensa.

La sala en realidad era un lugar formidable, blanco como la nieve, lleno de pantallas de televisión gigantes que sintonizaban noticias de todas partes del mundo, y de pequeñas oficinas con paredes de metacrilato. La gente iba y venía, algunas secretarias en sus puestos, y otras cazadoras o chicos sin transformar. Spark reclutaba a gente de todas partes ofreciendo trabajos a tiempo parcial por una buena suma de dinero y esos encargos implicaban a parte de luchar por la justicia, un cambio de género y no mucha gente estaba dispuesta a pasar por eso.

–Feliiiks – Alfred se asomó por uno de los cubículos transparentes para saludar a su amigo, que estaba sentado en su mesa mientras navegaba por internet sin ninguna gana. Éste levantó la cabeza para mirarle a la cara con sus brillantes ojos verdes, poniendo una mueca llena de asco.

–¿A que viene ese jeto? – Alfred cogió la otra silla y se sentó a su lado –. No me digas que ya no te gusta llevar faldas, si estabas encantado con este trabajo, tanto que me lo recomendaste. ¿O ha pasado algo malo hoy?

Feliks no dijo nada, simplemente miró hacia sus rodillas, escondiendo la cara detrás de los mechones largos de su cabello rubio. Alfred sabía que no había nada que hacer cuando se ponía así, se conocían desde la secundaria. Tendría que esperar tiempo para saber la historia completa y ya sería demasiado tarde como para ayudarle.

–Voy a renunciar – Dijo después de un suspiro –. Esto me ha traído mazo problemas chungos.

–¿Qué problemas?

Que eso lo dijera Feliks que siempre se mantenía optimista y alegre dejó a Alfred patidifuso. Observó con los ojos muy abiertos cómo desaparecía de su vista para ir con paso firme al despacho de Spark, situado en una plataforma transparente por encima de todos los demás.

–Vaya, tendré que esperar turno, supongo – Pensó en voz alta.

Que por el rabillo del ojo viera al mochi de Feliks, todo lo contrario a su dueño, cuadrado, impasible y serio, no hacía más que ponerle nervioso. Ser una cazadora no era tan divertido como lo pintaba Spark y estaba a punto de comprobarlo, al igual que ya lo había hecho Feliks.


	2. File 1 parte 2, Alfred

**2**

Yekaterina siempre parecía tan tímida como intimidatorio su primo, pero Alfred no temía a Ivan Braginsky.

Así como Matt, su mejor amigo, intentaba evitarle a toda costa, Alfred sabía que había que pasar por encima del ruso para poder llegar a su mujer amada, aunque se fuera a ganar unas cuantas peleas antes de conseguir nada. Un familiar sobre protector iba a conseguir pararle los pies ni de coña, aunque ahora que estaba en la sala de espera del hospital con un ojo morado y el labio hinchado, hubiera sido mejor hacer caso al sentido común. Por lo menos el otro estaba ya en el box siendo curado de una brecha en la cabeza que se tenía bien merecida.

–Venga Alfred, vámonos a casa – Matt se acercó a él, aunque no parecía preocupado, sino resignado. Esto había pasado ya tantas veces que hasta daba la sensación de que tanto a Ivan como a Alfred les conocían en urgencias de sobra –. Vámonos antes de que venga Katya.

Matt conocía bien a la chica, fueron amigos desde el colegio y a Alfred le dolía no tener ese privilegio.

–No quiero ver como se entristece. Yo no se que concepto tendrá de mi, lo más seguro es que a estas alturas me tenga miedo.

Matthew hizo una mueca, mirando a Alfred por encima de las gafas.

–Muchas veces me pregunto el motivo que tienes para salir con ella, si no la conoces para nada.

–Y tú que me puedes decir, listo.

Matt nunca había sido alguien con quien se pudiera discutir, ya que siempre se callaba, ganando así todas las batallas con su silencio. Eso hacía enfadar más a Alfred, pero tampoco quería pegar a su amigo y terminar siendo el macarra del vecindario.

A pesar de que su parecido físico era casi idéntico, Alfred y Matthew no eran hermanos, aunque muchas veces les gustaba (o más bien, le gustaba a Alfred) pasar por familiares. Matt era un centímetro más alto aunque casi no se notaba, su pelo también era más largo y algo ondulado pero el mismo tono de piel, la misma constitución física y las mismas gafas habían hecho que mucha gente se confundiese con ellos. En realidad así se conocieron hacía mucho tiempo y siguieron el contacto desde ese momento.

Al salir del hospital Alfred recibió un mensaje en el teléfono.

–¿Algo importante? – Le preguntó Matt. Alfred asintió con la cabeza. No era Spark, pero esa persona estaba directamente implicada con las cazadoras y siempre tenía buenas proposiciones que hacer.

–Tengo que irme a hacer unas cosas. Mañana nos vemos, ¿Vale?

–Vale – Y sin mediar palabra, Alfred salió corriendo sin dirigir la vista atrás ante la confusión de Matt que ya había decidido mucho tiempo atrás que cuantas menos preguntas hiciera, mejor para ambos.

**oOo**

El autor del mensaje era Lovino, un chico italiano que Alfred conoció en el trabajo y que de vez en cuando le llamaba cuando necesitaba ayuda, el muy bruto siempre escogía los trabajos más difíciles porque eran los que daban más dinero. Lo mejor de todo era que incluso dividido entre dos, ganaban así más que yendo a luchar individualmente. A Alfred esto le resultaba rentable, pero Lovino solo quería desahogarse. Sus intenciones al aceptar el cargo de cazadora no era la solvencia económica precisamente.

Aunque era un secreto bien guardado.

–¿Otra vez has pedido algo con lo que no puedes? –Alfred ni se molestó en saludar, sabía que su compañero no iba a decirle nada. Éste solo se limitaba a hacer botar su mochi, mucho más agradable que el ruso con su vocabulario español y su tomatito en la cabeza.

–Mira, me he enterado de algo que me ha jodido la moral, así que cierra el pico, ¿vale? – Los dos se metieron en un callejón y caminaron un trecho largo entre cubos de basura – Joder, unos con estrella y otros estrellados. La vida es una mierda.

No se caracterizaba por tener una boca limpia, aunque a parte de su florido vocabulario se le reconocía por tener un mechón de pelo rebelde que no era capaz de domar y que se retorcía a un lado de su cabeza. Era el mayor de dos hermanos y aunque Alfred nunca había llegado a conocer al otro, por lo que todo el mundo contaba eran como el día y la noche.

–Bueno, entonces dime que vamos a hacer. ¿Otro narcotraficante? ¿Un policía corrupto? – Alfred se estaba sobreexcitando y hablaba con nerviosismo. Lovino no parecía tan contento, pero la verdad era que él nunca se entusiasmaba por nada.

–No, un atraco a mano armada en un banco. ¿Te apetece?

Eso si que era interesante. Lovino no paraba de botar a su mochi al que parecía no importarle, y se iluminó transformando al chico en Marzia, una versión con más curvas y el pelo largo, aunque mantenía la cara asco y el rizo rebelde. Alfred hizo lo propio con su mochi, y volvió a ser Alison de nuevo, vestida con su traje militar. El de Marzia era de un color verde parecido al de Alison, pero más infantil, con delantal y enaguas.

–¿No has llamado a Feliks para que viniera con nosotros? – Preguntó – Le hubiera gustado estar aquí seguro.

–Olvida a ese capullo con suerte, me dijo que quería presentar la renuncia – La voz de MArzia era suave, pero aún así las palabras que salían de la boca sonaban como si Lovino las dijera con su tono áspero –. Joder, que injusta es la vida. Ya me hubiera gustado que me pasara lo que le ha pasado a él.

Alison frunció el ceño, decepcionada al ver que Marzia sabía más de la situación de Feliks que ella. Aún así decidió seguirla con la boca cerrada, deseando poder sacarle más información en cuanto pudiera.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de los hechos la policía ya había desplegado un cordón alrededor de todo el edificio y parecía difícil que tanto Alison como Marzia pudieran entrar.

–¿Te parece bien entrar por el tejado? –Alison preguntó a Marzia, pero ésta ya había cogido su mano, tele transportándola así al tejado del edificio. Le encantaba hacer uso de su poder extra y todas sus compañeras no tenían ninguna objeción sobre el tema.

–Spark quiere que no haya heridos y no confía en la policía. Vamos a ver que podemos hacer, esto pinta muy jodido.

Ambas bajaron las escaleras corriendo.

–¿Y no hubiera sido mejor aparecerse dentro del banco? – Preguntó Alison.

–¿Y que todo el mundo se ponga a disparar como locos? No me jodas.

Y el mochi de Alison abrió la puerta de un empujón, dejando ver el interior a un montón de gente encapuchada armados con recortadas.

–No pretendías… ¿qué? – El mochi de Alison se convirtió en el enorme bate de béisbol pero Marzia sonrió de oreja a oreja. Su pequeño mochi, igual de afable que siempre, se transformó en un subfusil Thomson 1928

–Vamos a dar uso a Tommy, jodidos cabrones.

Spark podía estar orgulloso, no hubo heridos entre los rehenes, pero de milagro. Los atracadores estaban tan sorprendidos que las balas mágicas de Marzia les dejaron fuera de combate en un tiempo record y consiguieron salir de ahí antes de que la policía entrara al rescate de los rehenes.

–¡Podían habernos matado! – Alison volvió a ser Alfred, y estaba seguido de cerca por Lovino – Macho, ha molado.

–¿Ves? Encima no te quejes, capullo. Yo me voy a entregar el informe, mañana ingreso tu parte.

Alfred sonrió de oreja a oreja, pues ya tenía suficiente dinero como para tener unas cuantas citas caras con Yekaterina.

* * *

Segundo capítulo. El último de esta parte intentaré subirlo pronto, ya lo tengo escrito, solo me queda echar un ojillo.

Muchas gracias por el review, los favoritos y los seguimientos, como siempre. Espero que os esté gustando esta pequeña introducción ;D Y Gracias a Pav que me sugirió un nombre fem!Lovi.


	3. File 1 parte 3, Alfred

**3**

–Te dije que si querías podías traerte a algún amigo a merendar.

Alfred miró a Toris desde el otro lado de la mesa. Lo conoció un día en una fiesta de la facultad y era viejo amigo de la familia de Katya. Ya solo por eso mereció la pena empezar la conversación, pero luego resultó ser un chico estupendo con el que podía llevarse bien y de paso, sonsacar información sobre la familia Braginsky, información que de otra manera hubiera sido muy difícil averiguar. Su mirada era tranquila y su pelo castaño siempre estaba alborotado, era difícil no tenerle cariño nada más conversar con él.

–Bueno, no tomé en consideración esa oferta, además no conozco a nadie que te pueda caer bien – Contestó sin más. Feliks era muy tímido con la gente que no conocía, Lovino no hacía más que escupir improperios y Antonio, bueno, era Antonio –. Aunque si te apetece salir algún día con nosotros, atente a las consecuencias.

Toris parecía muy decepcionado. Miró por la ventana, soltando un suspiro. Este chico no parecía estar bien, aunque la melancolía pudiera tener una explicación más evidente.

–Alfred.

–Dime.

Una pausa.

–¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?

Ah, era eso lo que le pasaba.

–Bueno, si, claro. Ahora mismo me gusta una chica mucho.

Toris le miró con curiosidad, y luego sonrió, algo bastante raro en él. Era un chico muy normal, de esos en los que nadie se fija, pero su sonrisa atrapaba al momento y contrastaba con sus rasgos anodinos. Alfred era gay por esa expresión de Toris, podía haber nacido con ella y encandilar a Katya sin problemas, la vida era injusta.

–Se quien es. Se te nota demasiado.

–¿En serio? – El terror se apoderó de la voz de Alfred pero Toris siguió sonriendo más si cabía –. Pensaba que lo estaba ocultando bastante bien, quiero decir, tampoco la veo tanto como para… ¿ella lo sabe?

–No – Toris contestó con voz tranquila, casi soñadora, y volvió a poner su semblante serio.

–Oye, Toris, ¿No habrás preguntado eso porque te has encoñado de alguna y quieres consejo?

Alfred le dedicó una sonrisa pícara mientras mordía su hamburguesa y Toris se puso nervioso, tirando casi la coca cola encima de la hamburguesa que casi no había tocado.

–Estoy confundido, Alfred, es como si estuviera cazando un fantasma. Tampoco quiero hablar mucho del tema.

–¿Por? – Interrumpió, más interesando que nunca, pero Toris negó con la cabeza.

–Pensarías que estoy loco.

–Últimamente todo el mundo está loco. Ivan no deja de pegarme, pero eso es normal en él, y Feliks quiere dejar su trabajo por no se qué historias que le ha pasado. Y Lovino encima se enfada con él porque tiene suerte y yo ni siquiera se nada de lo que les pasa. Es como si eso les hiciera más importantes o yo que se, me tienen amargado. Y mientras, Katya no sabe nada de mí.

Toris abrió la boca, tenso, como si quisiera preguntar algo, pero se arrepintió a medio camino.

–Pídele una cita a Katya, ya es hora.

Alfred se olvidó del nerviosismo de su amigo, centrándose en su propio problema y la angustia fue tal que se levantó corriendo al baño. Toris ni se inmutó, simplemente pagó la cuenta.

**oOo**

Toris le dijo dónde podía encontrar a Katya los viernes por la tarde, por si al final quería dar el paso, pero no mencionó nada más sobre la chica que le gustaba. Era todo cuestión de tiempo, pensaba, todo era esperar a que Toris largara sobre su chica, Feliks sobre sus problemas en el trabajo y Lovino sobre…

Los problemas que tenía siempre, que a saber cuales eran.

En realidad Alfred estaba poco interesado en sus amigos en este momento. De pie en la tranquila acera de un barrio residencial, miraba con aprensión el otro lado, dónde una pequeña casita de dos plantas parecía lo más intimidatorio que había en muchas manzanas a la redonda. Según Toris, ese lugar era una academia donde Katya daba clase de ballet a niñas pequeñas. Ella fue una buena bailarina, pero tuvo que dejar su carrera por los problemas de espalda que le daban sus pechos y la negativa a operarse.

Podía haber llegado lejos, pero ella no quería cambiar.

De pronto una bulla inmensa inundó la pequeña calle y toda la chiquillería salió escopetada de la academia para encontrarse con sus padres. Unos quince minutos más tarde, cuando se despejó la calle de gritos y risas, los profesores empezaron a salir con tranquilidad para volver a sus casas. Y entre todos ellos, estaba Katya.

Parecía muy serena y el vestido azul que llevaba le hacía parecer etérea. El vuelo de la falda se asemejaba a gasa, y se mecía con suavidad, su cabello estaba decorado con una simple diadema y ella sonreía, con esa expresión extraña que solo sacaba cuando él no estaba delante.

Tragó saliva, respiró hondo, cruzó la calle y ella le dio una torta en la cara. Eso si que no se lo esperaba.

–¡Alfred Jones! ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí después de lo que le has hecho a mi primo? – Él no esperaba esa reacción de la dulce Katya. La expresión de su rostro era todo menos amigable, pero se notaba que estaba nerviosa, aguantándose las lágrimas –.Yo no se que se os pasa por la cabeza, estáis locos los dos, porque no te creas que no le he regañado. ¡También se lo merece! No podéis estar de peleas todo el día ¿En qué estáis pensando los dos?

–¿Yo? En ti.

Salió de la boca de Alfred de una forma natural, y sonrió como un idiota esperando una reacción similar, aunque más bien la expresión de Katya fue de absoluta sorpresa. Abrió la boca y la cerró como un pez, poniéndose colorada primero, levándose las manos a la cara una vez se dio cuenta de las implicaciones de las palabras.

–Katya, me gustaría que aceptaras venir conmigo a cenar. Cuando quieras, no hay prisa.

Eso último lo dijo con tono de defensa, asustado por la reacción de la chica, cuya cara que pasó del enfado a la sorpresa en segundos, ahora tenía una expresión de pánico difícil de superar.

–N-no puedo – Balbuceó –. Lo siento, Alfred, no puedo.

Y con esas, salió corriendo bajo la mirada de horror de sus compañeros de trabajo.

**oOo **

–Entonces ella te ha dejado plantado. Que cojones tiene la tía.

Lovino no era el perfecto amigo para contarle problemas amorosos, pero cuando llamó a Toris éste estaba ocupado y debía estarlo de verdad, por su voz entrecortada y la manera de colgar el teléfono. Alfred estaba seguro que había tenido más suerte que él y en ese momento se estaba beneficiando a la chica que le gustaba. Feliks no cogía el teléfono tampoco, primero saltó el contestador y luego parecía apagado.

–Si, me ha dejado plantado y no se el motivo. Ya puedo darme a la bebida en paz.

Ambos chocaron las jarras de cerveza.

–¿Quién quiere parejas estúpidas que no te hacen caso? Estoy hasta los putos huevos – Chilló Lovino.

–¡Hasta los putos huevos! – Coreó Alfred.

Y volvieron a brindar bajo la atenta mirada de la cervecería al completo.

–Y el gilipollas de Antonio sigue a lo suyo. ¿Te crees que me planto transformado en su jodida frutería y ni me mira?

Alfred arqueó las dos cejas.

–¿Para eso tienes este trabajo?

–Para eso – Confesó Lovino, ya al borde de la borrachera –. Y el puto de Feliks se disgusta porque un tío quiso meterle mano en uno de sus últimos trabajos. Yo me creía que era más come pollas que yo.

Alfred se atragantó con el trago y miró al otro con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿Entonces es por eso por lo que quería dejar el trabajo?

Lovino asintió con la cabeza

–Increíble ¿verdad?

–Sinceramente, debería emborracharte más a menudo. Me estoy enterando de cosas que en circunstancias normales no me dirías. ¡Que corra la birra!

Lovino iba a contestar al respecto cuando un sonido meloso resonó encima de la mesa. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, mirando la pantalla con el ceño fruncido.

–Alfred, es Spark.

Y éste, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Cógelo, sea lo que sea, lo aceptamos.

–¿Qué cojones dices?

–Que vamos a divertirnos un poco.

Y a la vez que Lovino contestaba y Alfred pagaba las consumiciones, ambos se dieron cuenta que quizás la vida si merecía la pena, aunque fuera por esos momentos.

* * *

Fin de el primer archivo. El siguiente lo subiré tan pronto como lo tenga, pero tardará un poco ya que me voy de vacaciones :D al final los subiré todos en el mismo sitio, para que no haya confusiones.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. File 2, parte 1, Eduard

**1**

Desde su gran despacho, Spark podía supervisar los movimientos de todas las personas que trabajaban para él, como hormigas en el suelo de un parque. Era un motivo de orgullo, nunca hubiese pensado que podría estar al mando de tanta gente y haciendo cosas útiles para la sociedad, era mucho mejor que estar en tumblr todo el día usando la rueda del ratón.

Cuando era pequeño y le preguntaban que era lo que quería ser de mayor, lo último que se le pasó por la cabeza era dirigir una organización clandestina para salvar el mundo. Quizás lo que más se acercaba era ser tan grande como Bill Gates o comprar Apple y es que Eduard, cuando empezó a navegar por internet bajo el nick de Spark, encontró la solución de los problemas del mundo en un colgante que compró en Ebay que era casi igual al cubo de Portal.

Y también en una pequeña bola blanca con gafas que no hacía más que soltarle improperios en inglés, pero eso era otra historia.

–O sea, ¿Puedo pasar?

Eduard observó que Feliks estaba asomándose con la misma timidez que era característica en él en los primeros días, aunque era bastante curioso porque en realidad no podía esconderse, ya que la puerta era transparente como las paredes. El chico era muy agradable pero la mayor parte de las veces no pensaba, lo que hacía que se precipitase en decisiones o realizara trabajos mucho más peligrosos. O que se ocultara detrás de paredes traslúcidas.

–Motherfucker! – Chilló el mochi de Eduard, pero éste consiguió callarle al tirarle el cubilete de los bolígrafos, mientras hacía un gesto de aprobación al otro chico, que al final entró dando pasos cortos hacia la mesa. De fondo el traductor que Eduard tenía para su mochi decía con voz clara y monótona "Bienvenido".

–¿Necesitas alguna tarea? Últimamente trabajas por tu cuenta y lo haces muy bien, te felicito – Eduard intentó parecer profesional a pesar de estar haciendo el saludo vulcaniano. Feliks le imitó, como si estuviera acostumbrado.

–No, o sea, más bien es que… no quiero seguir aquí y tal.

–No quieres seguir traba… ¿Qué? – Eduard levantó la cabeza de golpe y el mochi se puso a la defensiva. – ¿Ha pasado algo que debiera saber?

–O sea, no. Cosas personales, ¿sabes?

–Pensaba que estabas contento. Puedes usar falda sin que nadie te juzgue, eres mucho más extrovertido cuando estás transformado… ¿Qué te pasa ahora? – Eduard tomó un sorbo de su taza con forma de Tardis antes de volver a dirigirse a él – Si es un aumento de sueldo, puedo proporcionártelo.

–No es eso, macho. Es algo mega personal, así que tío, presento la renuncia.

–Piénsatelo mejor, ¿vale? Te doy un par de días para que lo consultes con la almohada y no quiero más objeciones.

A Eduard le gustaba hacerse el duro, pero por la cara de desesperación de Feliks, había dejado claro que Spark había hablado y no tenía ganas de deshacerse de una de sus mejores cazadoras, aunque la mayoría de las veces hiciera lo que le diera la gana. Esta vez, Feliks se resignó y salió cabizbajo del despacho, cosa bastante inusual en él.

Ese día estaba resultando ser un aburrimiento, dejando a parte de la conversación con Feliks, y no tenía mucho que hacer más que jugar a algún RPG en el ordenador o empezar a leer Homestuck para comprobar si de verdad era un webcomic tan bueno como los colegas del foro decían. Mirar al techo no era algo que le gustara hacer a menudo, y menos quedarse dormido, siempre terminaba teniendo sueños que de una manera u otra, se hacían realidad.

–Fucking bastard, move your sassy ass now!

Y el traductor de la pelotita con gafas repitió con voz mecánica.

–Por favor, sería estupendo verte trabajar.

Eduard suspiró y cuando intentó volver a sus deberes, alguien entró dando un portazo fuerte.

–Lovimo, nunca me hubiera imaginado que fueras tu – Eduard volvió a hacer el saludo vulcaniano, pero fue respondido con un corte de mangas –. ¿Qué te trae?

–Trabajo, lo que sea para mantenerme ocupado.

Siempre se malhumoraba cuando su vecino Antonio se comportaba… bueno, como él mismo era; despistado, algo bobo y alegre como nadie. No era difícil saber la situación de Lovino con respecto a Antonio, se le oía chillar por teléfono cada vez que mantenían una conversación y hacía eco por todas las esquinas de la sala de las cazadoras. Lo mejor de esas situaciones era que Lovino aceptaba cualquier trabajo, aunque fuera aburrido o el más peligroso de todos y Eduard aprovechaba para encasquetarle lo que nadie quería hacer.

–Bueno, veré que puedo hacer – Abrió una ventana del ordenador con todos los avisos recibidos por la policía en los últimos minutos. Después de un momento durante el cual Lovino ya empezaba a golpear el suelo con mucha fuerza e impaciencia, la pantalla empezó a lucir en rojo, dando a entender que algo importante estaba sucediendo –. Lovino, tenemos un atraco a un banco. Parece bastante peligroso y es de esa clase de cosas que te gusta tratar. Te lo doy bajo la condición de que lleves a otra cazadora más contigo.

Lovino no tardó en sonreír, poniendo las manos sobre las caderas y arrascándose la nariz, como pensando lo bien que se lo iba a pasar.

–Llamaré a Feliks o a Alfred, a esos idiotas les gusta el riesgo – Se jactó, como si eso no le pasara a él también –. Dame el informe y ya veré sobre la marcha.

–Habla con Feliks primero, a lo mejor le convences para que no haga el idiota – Eduard imprimió los documentos con toda la información que disponía sobre el atraco –. De momento esto es de nivel cinco sobre cinco, así que si consigues atajarlo sin víctimas tendrás el máximo pago por él.

Le entregó el papel que fue casi arrancado de sus manos y Lovino salió del despacho con paso rápido. Sin duda ese chico era todo un modelo a seguir, aunque sus métodos no fueran del todo aceptables.

Eduard volvió a suspirar. Se hacía tarde.

Poco a poco las cazadoras regresaban a sus casas, las secretarias terminaban su jornada y Eduard recogía sus cosas para volver a su apartamento, aún lleno de embalajes y muebles de Ikea sin montar. Antes de todo esto se sentía solo pero ya no, por lo menos tenía algo por lo que seguir adelante.

* * *

Quien conozca todos los hobbies frikis de Estonia se merece un premio. Y como nota informativa, en el canon Estonia soñó con el país de los mochis y con las nyotalia, así que espero que en el siguiente tomo sueñe otra cosa distinta para poder encajarlo aquí :9

Otro capítulo que terminará siendo una gran aventura y que he tardado en actualizar porque estaba de vacaciones. Los siguientes serán dedicados a Polonia, así que ya me puedo poner a ello ya que su historia es una de las más largas.

Muchas gracias por leer, y si tenéis cualquier cosa que contarme, seré feliz de recibir reviews :3


	5. File 3, parte 1, Feliks

**1**

Feliks llevaba una doble vida; una llena de aventuras y emociones y otra anodina y triste. En ese momento estaba viviendo la segunda, muy a su pesar.

Si no fuera por Eli, una de sus compañeras de trabajo, Feliks hubiera vuelto a Polonia a la primera de cambio buscando algo que le llenase la existencia y le hiciera querer vivir un poco más. Le debía el haber entrado en las cazadoras y eso no se podía pagar con dinero y tampoco con palabras de agradecimiento. Incluso cuando le ascendieron y dejó de estar en el departamento de informática con ella, los días en la oficina eran mucho más llevaderos porque sabía que antes de medianoche habría salvado un gatito, o evitado un atraco o a lo mejor, tendría una oportunidad de salvar el mundo.

Y todo esto llevando faldas. A Feliks le encantaba la ropa de mujer, pero él tenía un cuerpo claramente masculino y no le quedaba tan bien como hubiera deseado, a pesar de su rostro bonito y andrógino. Era impensable usar vestidos y lo hacía en la intimidad de su apartamento y de vez en cuando con sus amigos, a Alfred y Lovino no les importaba mucho sus gustos a la hora de vestir.

En cambio por las mañanas estaba anclado en esa aburrida oficina, vestido con un aburrido traje, con su aburrida mesa al lado de la aburrida máquina de café y frente al compañero más aburrido del mundo. No sabía como se llamaba, a pesar de estar los dos trabajando en la misma pequeña oficina, con sitio para solo ellos dos, frente a frente. Se saludaban, intercambiaban alguna mirada y al final del día cada uno se iba por su lado. Feliks mantenía su mesa hecha un desastre y su pelo rubio inmaculado y perfecto mientras que su compañero tenía una organización pulcra exceptuando su enmarañado cabello castaño. No podía haber dos personas menos parecidas en todo el edificio. Sólo se acercaban cuando el otro necesitaba algo de café ya que la máquina estaba justo detrás de Feliks, y éste debía apartarse un poco para que el otro no le tirara el líquido ardiente encima.

Así había sido durante mucho tiempo, y durante esa mañana monótona Feliks no tenía nada que haber más que mirar su teléfono mientras esperaba los informes que tenía que pasar a limpio. Spark no había contactado con él aún aunque era algo normal en los últimos días, ya que Feliks trabajaba por libre cuando veía que se le podía necesitar en alguna parte o Lovino quería ayuda para un trabajo conjunto. Sopesó seriamente el hacerle una llamada para tener algo que hacer por la noche. A parte, se había encaprichado de un bolso precioso que podía usar como su alter ego para trabajar, y necesitaba un poco de dinero extra.

Un vaso de plástico blanco con café apareció de la nada entre Feliks y el ordenador, la persona que lo había dejado ahí, el aburrido compañero de trabajo, le miraba con curiosidad, esperando algún tipo de reacción.

Lo que Feliks hizo antes de nada fue empujar con disimulo la figurita de su pony favorito, Pinkie Pie, lejos del ángulo de visión del otro chico. No era un secreto que le gustaran las figuritas y los ponies pero tampoco le apetecía que el último en llegar al lugar fuera el primero en reírse de él.

A Feliks no se le daba bien lidiar con los extraños, pero no hacía daño intentarlo.

–Gracias – Musitó, llevándose el líquido a la boca y comprobando con sorpresa que tenía los cuatro sobres de azúcar que acostumbraba a echarse.

–Me parecía que estabas cansado y pensé que no sería mala idea que hicieras una pausa – La voz del chico era clara y suave. Feliks sintió un escalofrío, aún sin poder mirarle a la cara –. También había pensado que podíamos hablar un poco, si te apetece.

–Es que no he dormido bien y tal – Había pasado la noche patrullando el barrio, pero eso no se lo iba a decir. Levantó la vista un poco para mirar a la cara a su compañero, encontrándose así con unos grandes y curiosos ojos de un color verde oscuro.

Éste le dedicó una sonrisa preciosa y sincera que le hacía atractivo aunque en realidad, parecía a simple vista un chico del montón.

–Me llamo Toris Lorinaitis. A pesar del tiempo que llevamos trabajando juntos aún no nos hemos presentado.

Era la sonrisa más bonita que jamás había visto.

–Y-yo Feliks. Feliks Łukasiewicz. No espero que lo pronuncies bien a la primera, así que no pasa nada si no te lo aprendes.

Toris rió y a Feliks se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago.

–Tengo que seguir con lo mío, se me ha acumulado muchísimo trabajo, pero me apetecía mucho conocerte. Siempre parece que no nos miramos, y estamos el uno frente al otro, me parecía una pena que ni siquiera supiéramos nuestros nombres.

–Bueno, ya puedes llamarme cada vez que quieras un paquete de folios y tal.

Toris no abandonó la sonrisa mientras llevaba su vaso de plástico a la mesa, aunque volvió a estar serio en cuanto cogió el primer documento y empezó a pasarlo al ordenador. Feliks, en cambio, recibió una llamada de Alfred y a esas horas solo podía significar una cosa.

–Tío, estoy trabajando. Ya… ya. No puedes ir acosando a la gente así y tal, ¿sabes? Macho, pobre Katya, apuesto a que la tienes mazo amargada…

Feliks habló y habló sin tener en cuenta que Toris podía escuchar todo lo que estaba hablando con su amigo.

**oOo**

La vida seguía siendo monótona un tiempo más tarde. Lovino vivía en su enfado perpetuo, Alfred seguía sin ligar con la chica de sus sueños y Feliks hablaba un poco más con su compañero de trabajo, aunque ese era un paso importante. Por lo menos ya tenía a alguien con quien pasar la hora de descanso y comentaban tonterías como el tiempo, lo último que habían visto en la tele o la cantidad de trabajo inhumano que les estaba acumulando encima de la mesa.

Al final Feliks mandó un mensaje a Spark para que le diera algún trabajo porque se aburría en casa. Ya había conseguido el dinero para el bolso pero lo que necesitaba en esos momentos era salir un poco entre semana, no podía ver a sus amigos a no ser que tuvieran que hacer un trabajo conjunto y eso era algo que no ocurría muy a menudo. Era lo que tenían los meses de verano, que parecía que hasta los ladrones se tomaban vacaciones empezando desde Julio.

Spark no tardó en responderle con un archivo adjunto bastante pesado. Feliks estaba repasando unas cuentas por tercera vez, pero se tomó un alto para poder echarle un vistazo rápido, que se convirtió en un cuarto de hora revisando datos y más datos sobre el trabajo que debía realizar.

Toris le sacó de su ensimismamiento con un golpe seco en la mesa

–¿Vas a quedarte haciendo extras? – Le preguntó. Apretó el puño con fuerza, Feliks pudo notar que estaba sudando, aunque el aire acondicionado estaba puesto en la sala.

–No, o sea, no tardo mucho, tengo que hacer muchas cosas fuera y se me va a hacer tarde – Mintió, esperando que no se le notara. Al parecer dio el resultado que esperaba, porque Toris se incorporó un poco y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

–Entonces nos vemos mañana – Se despidió y Feliks pudo respirar en paz.

Spark había notado un aumento de atracos en ciertas zonas de la ciudad, sobre todo en cajeros de la zona, cuando la víctima estaba sacando el dinero y los ladrones la coaccionaban para obtener mucho más. Era un trabajo ideal para Feliks, para quien era fácil moverse de un lugar a otro por la noche con rapidez, ya que Spark había hecho una lista de 10 posibles cajeros en un barrio en el que la banda aún no había actuado y curiosamente, habían estado rodeando en todo este tiempo. Era buena zona, posiblemente estuvieran esperando a alguien con dinero lo suficientemente confiado como para hacer cierto tipo de operaciones de madrugada.

Feliks salió de la oficina y con tranquilidad se dirigió a su casa para cenar y ver un poco la tele. Una vez hizo eso, se preparó para otra larga noche. Su colgante se iluminó sacando a su mochi, que a diferencia de los demás era grande, cuadrado y duro como una piedra.

–¡Vamos a sacar a Janina a pasear!

El mochi se iluminó, y Feliks se transformó en mujer. Janina tenía el pelo algo más largo, la cara fina pero conservaba la nariz puntiaguda de Feliks y los ojos que eran igual de verdes y grandes. Su forma era menuda pero bien formada, el vestido rosa quedaba precioso en el cuerpo de la chica. No era muy recargado, sin mangas, entallado en la cintura y suelto en la falda, con pequeñas flores blancas bordadas en el borde, estaba elegantemente rematado por un par de botines blancos. No tenía más adorno que una diadema que hacía olas suaves en el cabello, y un bolso pequeño y rosa dónde guardaba el teléfono y otras cosas de utilidad.

La segunda habilidad de Janina era volar, y como arma, poseía una ballesta que le permitía disparar flechas de fuego. Los periódicos empezaron a llamarla "El fénix" y ella estaba tan encantada que ni siquiera intentó pararles.

Cogió a su mochi en brazos y desde el tejado del edificio dónde vivía tomó impulso y voló hasta la primera de las direcciones que Spark le había dado.

El barrio era tranquilo, quizás demasiado y posiblemente fuera por eso que se considerara la zona como un objetivo para los atracadores. El cajero estaba fuera de servicio y Janina dejó su puesto de vigía en la terraza de un piso deshabitado para ir hacia el siguiente objetivo.

No tardó mucho en llegar y esta vez se colocó en el tejado de un edificio de cinco plantas. El cajero estaba operativo, así que le quedaba esperar.

El teléfono vibró, y Janina comprobó que era un mensaje de Spark. Éste había hecho varios cálculos y el cajero más probable era el número cuatro de la lista, situado en la esquina entre una calle secundaria y otra principal que hacía una buena vía de escape.

Janina no era persona a la que le gustara recibir órdenes, pero esta en concreto le servía de mucha ayuda, así que volvió a levantar el vuelo con su mochi, esta vez hasta la calle principal del cajero número cuatro. No había un buen lugar para esconderse, así que tuvo que conformarse con la terraza de un séptimo piso que estaba habitado, e intentó hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a quienes vivían ahí.

No tardó mucho en aparecer alguien que intentó sacar dinero. La farola casi no iluminaba el cajero, así que Janina no era capaz de ver nada más que a una persona cargada con algo pesado que intentaba sacar dinero con dificultad. De repente apareció una furgoneta, tres encapuchados se bajaron de ella y empezaron a amenazar a la persona del cajero. Éste no se quedaba quieto y luchaba contra ellos, incluso llegando a inmovilizar a uno, pero ellos eran superiores en número y cada vez le resultaba más difícil mantenerlos a raya.

–Súper, a este paso lo van a matar. Mochi, ¡necesito tu ayuda!

El mochi se iluminó, transformándose en una ballesta dorada decorada con una perla roja y Janina saltó del balcón iluminada por las llamas de la primera flecha que estaba dispuesta a disparar, haciendo que los atracadores se quedaran en el sitio, asustados sin saber que hacer.

Cuando decidieron que era mucho más fácil huir, Janina dio dos pasos y les lanzó la flecha, que se convirtió en un anillo de fuego, envolviéndoles para que no pudieran escapar.

–Tío, esto ha estado mamado – mandó un mensaje a Spark para que se encargara de avisar a la policía, ya que el anillo de fuego desaparecería en unos cuantos minutos, y se dio la vuelta para buscar a la víctima del atraco y comprobar que estaba bien.

No tardó en encontrarla, pues estaba caminando hacia ella, con el cuerpo encorvado y cojeando ligeramente de un pie; Toris Lorinaitis le miraba con la cara desencajada y los ojos muy abiertos, sin creerse aún lo que acababa de vivir.

Janina estaba tan sorprendida como él, pero intentó no perder la compostura. No se tenía que notar que le conocía y que en realidad era Feliks.

–¿Estás bien? – Preguntó, intentando que su voz fuera lo más firme posible. Toris no contestó, pero las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo de rodillas, haciendo que Janina se acercara a él con preocupación.

A ella no le gustaba estar cuando la policía se personaba en las escenas de los crímenes pero no podía dejar a Toris herido. Terminó corriendo hacia él, levantándole un poco con todo el cuidado posible.

–No me lo… puedo creer – Le costaba respirar, al parecer le habían dado un golpe en la boca del estómago. Janina tragó saliva.

–Tranqui, voy a llamar a una ambulancia – Sacó el teléfono del bolsito, pero Toris se lo impidió cogiéndole de la mano con fuerza e incorporándose para mirarla a los ojos, frente a frente.

Las manos le temblaban, Janina las notó en su cintura. Sus labios sangraban, ella pudo saborearlo. El contraste era brutal con el cariño que él tenía con ella, y por eso Janina se pudo separar sin problemas, dando pasos hacia atrás y con cara horrorizada.

Janina era solo un nombre en código, dentro del cuerpo de mujer Feliks era consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

Pero lo único que atinó a hacer fue salir corriendo de ahí.

* * *

Las siguientes partes son para Polonia, como totalmente.

Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y os guste mogollón ;), intentaré subirlos rápido si es que mi ordenador no muere de nuevo (que siempre cabe esa posibilidad, así que si desaparezco ya sabéis el motivo.

Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios :D animan muchísimo a seguir.


	6. File 3, parte 2, Feliks

**2**

Feliks se levantó tarde, tropezándose con la mesilla, tirando el despertador al suelo y de paso el café por la encimera. No había podido dormir bien, al cerrar los ojos Toris le venía a la mente, sucio, derrotado, sangrando y…

No había tiempo para ducharse, ni para arreglarse el pelo, salió corriendo como si estuviera poseído. No podía dejar que su vida como Janina interfiriera con el trabajo. No podía dejar que su vida como Janina interfiriera con su vida personal.

Toris.

Toris no.

Él no debía…

Toris no fue a trabajar esa mañana.

Feliks miró incrédulo la mesa vacía, los papeles ordenados en carpetas al lado del teléfono inalámbrico. La última vez que vio a Toris éste estaba que no podía ponerse en pie, sus ojos vagando de arriba a abajo luchaban por no cerrarse y sus labios sabían a sangre…

Podía haber muerto y Feliks le dejó tirado a su suerte en la calle.

Toris.

Toris no.

El no quería, pero…

–¿Feliks? Buenos días.

Raivis, uno de sus compañeros del antiguo departamento, apareció por la puerta cargado con unos cuantos documentos. Se acercó a la mesa de Toris y se sentó dispuesto a trabajar.

Feliks no quería preguntar pero tenía que hacerlo.

–Raivis, tío. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Esperaba que no se le notara el tembleque en la voz.

–Tu compañero está en casa, por lo que he oído le dieron una palia intentando atracarle pero le salvó una de esas cazadoras. Vendrá en tres días, aunque si por el fuera se habría presentado aquí hoy mismo.

Feliks suspiró aliviado, por lo menos estaba vivo y sin heridas de importancia. ¿Debería ir a verle o no? El recuerdo del día anterior le sacó de dudas. Se quedaría en su propia casa, muchas gracias.

Pero el segundo día comprobó lo mucho que le echaba de menos. Raivis le daba más conversación pero no era lo mismo, quería a su aburrido compañero de trabajo de vuelta, incluso en su interior Feliks empezó a notar que la situación en la que se vio envuelto durante el atraco no fue tan terrible. Toris no le iba a poner nervioso, estaba deseando saber de él, incluso.

El tercer día Feliks estaba impaciente y el tiempo en la oficina se le hizo largo. Era jueves y el viernes Toris volvería a trabajar. Estaba tan nervioso que quedó con Alfred para comer y escuchó toda su historia con Katya sin interrumpirle en ningún momento para decirle que si seguía por ese camino, no llegaría a ninguna parte.

No pudo dormir bien esa noche.

El viernes todo dio un giro inesperado.

Feliks se levantó y se arregló antes de lo que esperaba. No entendía esa ansiedad que le había estado carcomiendo desde el martes y eso le aterrorizó. Era estúpido y no tenía sentido y lo peor de todo era que no podía controlarlo.

Cuando entró con miedo en su pequeña oficina, se encontró un vaso de plástico con café encima de su mesa. Estaba aún caliente y comprobó al humedecerse los labios que tenía el dulzor que le gustaba, como siempre.

–¡Buenos días!

Al darse la vuelta vio a Toris apoyado en la puerta. No se parecía al Toris de la oficina, el chico serio y detallista de sonrisa encantadora. El exterior podía confundirle, pero Feliks sabía que en su interior era una persona valiente que no se rendía con facilidad y se dejaba llevar por los impulsos.

Le preocupó verle con un esparadrapo en la cara y una venda de compresión en su brazo izquierdo pero por lo demás parecía sano.

–¡Hola! – Respondió pero quería salir corriendo, no podía separar lo que pasó esa noche de su vida real –. Me han contado lo que te ha pasado. ¿Estás bien?

Lo normal era no encontrarse a nadie familiar mientras se trabajaba como cazadora, a no ser que lo estuvieras buscando. El atraco fue una casualidad que no se tenía que haber dado.

–Estoy bien, me duele la muñeca, cojeo un poco pero no es nada grave.

Toris sonrió y Feliks tragó saliva. Les envolvió un silencio incómodo que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

–¿Tienes que hacer algo esta tarde? – Preguntó a Feliks, sacándole de sus pensamientos –. Verás, quiero hablar de una cosa con alguien y no es que tenga muchos amigos…creo que eres la persona adecuada y me puedes ayudar.

–No tengo mucho tiempo hoy – Feliks no estaba seguro de su contestación, pero quería alejarse lo más posible de él –. Te conozco desde hace muy poquito, ¿no sería mejor otra persona?

Toris pareció meditarlo, para volver a mirar a Feliks a los ojos.

–Es algo personal y mis amistades ahora mismo no están para dar este tipo de consejos – Tomó aire –. Verás, yo…he conocido a alguien y…

_Y me gusta._

**oOo**

No podía contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera le dijo a Spark nada de lo que había pasado en realidad con Toris y tampoco tenía ganas de hablarlo con Alfred.

Se había metido en un lío bastante difícil de resolver si no era desapareciendo del mapa. Al final supo desembarazarse de Toris diciéndole que él era malísimo dando ese tipo de consejos e intentó poner la mayor distancia entre los dos. Y Janina debía esfumarse del grupo de cazadoras lo antes posible.

La pena era que Spark no le había dado vía libre a la renuncia, y él no tenía muchas ganas de seguir siendo un aliado de la justicia, mucho menos con su compañero de trabajo implicado. Estaba mal, muy mal, convertirse en mujer para llamar su atención.

Aunque tampoco quería hacer eso, a Feliks no le gustaba Toris, para nada. Pero por el bien de su salud mental era mejor poner tierra de por medio y huir valientemente para que todo ese asunto se olvidara.

Aún asi a alguien se lo tenía que contar. Quizás no todo, pero si una parte importante, solo para desahogarse. No contaba con Alfred, ahora mismo sólo pensaba en Katya y en como no enfrentarse a Ivan, el primo sobreprotector que tenía más pinta de tractor que de humano. De hablar con él de nuevo no le molestaría con sus problemas, sobre todo cuando tenía la solución a mano.

Aunque dentro de él una pequeña vocecilla le decía que no era la forma adecuada de actuar. Siempre había tiempo para callarla y Lovino podía ayudarle a decidir.

"_I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist"_

La música mágica anunciaba una llamada perdida de Lovino al teléfono de Feliks. Éste le estaba esperando sentado en una cafetería y eso quería decir que iba a llegar algo tarde.

Lovino no era la persona más puntual del universo, pero todo se complicaba si veía a su vecino con el que se ponía a discutir sin tener en cuenta que el tiempo seguía corriendo, que podía variar entre medio minuto y varias horas.

Para sorpresa de Feliks Lovino apareció antes de lo que esperaba.

–Lo siento, he tenido un percance – Dijo a la vez que se sentaba frente a Feliks, con una educación muy impropia de él.

La pelea tenía que haber sido fina.

–¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? – Feliks preguntó a sabiendas que se arrepentiría y vaya si lo hizo en el mismo momento en que la cara de Lovino cambió de indiferencia a enfado total en menos de un minuto.

–Ese mamón me tiene hasta los jodidos huevos. ¿No va el tío y se le caen los tomates por el suelo cuando justo estoy pasando por delante de él?

–¿Te caíste? – Feliks preguntó preocupado pero Lovino dio un golpe en la mesa de madera, haciendo así que la camarera se diera la vuelta para volver a tomarles nota más tarde.

–No me caí, pero el muy gilipollas me pidió perdón. ¿Tú te crees? Casi me mata, y se queda tan pancho.

Feliks sabía que el tema no era tan exagerado, que Antonio posiblemente no tuviera intención ni ganas de asesinar a Lovino y mucho menos enfadarlo, pero hiciera lo que hiciera ese pobre hombre, siempre terminaría igual.

–Podrías relajarte así como un poquito ¿vale? O sea, es que siempre está súper tenso y la pagas con todo kiski.

–Me la suda. Voy a buscar otro piso, otro vecindario, otra ciudad u otro mundo, lo que sea. Ya estoy hasta las pelotas de ese hombre.

La camarera aprovecho un momento de pausa para tomar nota y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. Una vez que la gente a su alrededor volvió a hablar en un tono normal sin temer a Lovino chillando, éste siguió su conversación con Feliks cuando le trajeron su café con leche.

–¿Y tu que? ¿Algo que me quieras contar? Porque para algo me has llamado, ¿No?

Feliks miró a su derecha antes de contestar, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–Voy a dejar las cazadoras.

–¿QUÉ? – Lovino volvió a callar a la cafetería entera, pero duró poco, casi inmediatamente decidieron no hacerle más caso –. Quiero decir, ¿Qué coño, Feliks? Pensaba que estabas feliz, te pones faldas, mariconeas sin remordimientos… ¿Qué puñetas ha pasado?

Feliks no paraba de morderse el labio, sin tener ni idea de que contestar, si contar toda la verdad o no, o decidir sobre la marcha dependiendo de la reacción de Lovino.

Creyó más plausible lo último.

–En mi última salida un tío me metió mano.

Meter mano sonaba mejor que decirle que le intentó meter la lengua. O por lo menos la imagen mental que tuviera Lovino no podía ser _tan_ mala.

Aunque le miraba con los ojos abiertos y una expresión en el rostro que le pedía a gritos que siquiera contando. Feliks decidió continuar.

–Pues eso, y… – Aún sin saber si era buena idea proseguir con la historia y decirle la verdad, decidió soltar la bomba – es un compañero de trabajo. Le estaban atracando y tal y le salvé y él… me metió mano.

–¿Y? ¿En el trabajo bien con él? – Lovino frunció el ceño y Feliks tragó saliva.

–No, me ha dicho que le mola alguien que ha conocido. Y no he querido entrar en detalles, pero creo que es… Janina.

Lovino se recostó en la silla, pensativo. Pocas veces se le podía ver así, normalmente era hombre de chillar mucho y meditar poco. A Feliks le temblaban las piernas porque sabía que podría tener una respuesta buena de parte de su amigo, aunque no le gustara.

–No le gusta Janina, le gustas tú.

Feliks escupió su café en la taza para no atragantarse y aguantó el levantar la voz a Lovino para que nadie se enterara de la conversación.

–No me pasó a mi, le pasó a Janina. O sea, yo no soy mujer ni tengo esas curvas y tal y ya me gustaría a mi.

–¿Ya te gustaría a ti? ¿Con eso me estás diciendo que te mola ese tipo?

Lovino estaba enfadado, pero no de esas veces en las que solo insulta y se pone de morros. Feliks podía ver cómo se le hinchaba la vena del cuello y aguantaba la respiración y no entendía el motivo de su irritación, aunque le daba miedo preguntar.

–No me mola.

–Mientes, capullo con suerte.

Ahora si que Feliks no entendía nada. Lovino tenía más pinta de decepcionado cuanto más parecía pensar en la situación.

–Tú le gustas con tetas, pues le ves y te enrollas con él, lo tienes facilísimo. Me das envidia, gilipollas.

Ahí Feliks se había perdido del todo.

–No, macho. O sea, Janina no se parece a mí físicamente y es como mentir… quiero decir, no me voy a hacer pasar por mujer. Me gustan las cosas femeninas pero también estoy orgulloso de ser un chico, yo no tengo un problema con mi género.

–A ti te gusta, no lo niegues – Lovino parecía derrotado –. Y Janina se parece a ti. Todos nuestros jodidos alter ego se parecen a nosotros, lo que no entiendo es como coño no se dan cuenta.

Feliks no era reconocido por tener una mente despierta, pero la bombilla de su cabeza se iluminó tanto que si hubiera existido físicamente habría estallado.

–Espera, espera, espera. Tío. ¿Estoy entendiendo que tu has intentado ligarte a alguien siendo Marzia?

Lovino calló a la vez que Feliks se echaba las manos a la cabeza.

–El idiota de Antonio no me hace caso, pero no por eso voy a dejar de intentar hacer lo correcto. Por lo menos capturo a los malos y me alivia el puto estrés. Haz tú lo mismo. No vas a volver a encontrarte con el chico ese si no quieres.

Pensando que Lovino tenía razón, miró la carta de tartas con un suspiro en los labios.

–No se, creo que se me han quitado las ganas de estar en las cazadoras.

–Échale dos cojones o un par de ovarios, Feliks. No voy a volver a hablar de este tema contigo si vas a estar tan fatalista. Si por eso fuera, yo ya habría dejado de luchar hacía mucho tiempo.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron, comer toda la tarde y evitar que la conversación recayera sobre sus vidas, poniendo a caldo a Alfred y riéndose de su posible cagada con toda la familia de Katya.

* * *

Siguiente capítulo subido, queda otro más para terminar la parte de Feliks y paso a otro personaje. Ahora que lo tengo todo algo más claro, espero hacer una parte por cada personaje de la historia.

La canción del fono de Feliks es "I like big butts" de Sir Mix-A-Lot, si lo buscaís en youtube os sonará seguro. Y si queréis decirme algo, mandarme flores o tartas de nata, siempre tenéis disponible los comentarios :D

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que os esté gustando, o algo.


	7. File 3, parte 3, Feliks

**3**

"_¿Harás este trabajo por mi? Es el último que te pido. Luego si quieres dejar la organización, te doy vía libre, aunque creo que te vas a arrepentir."_

Feliks apagó el teléfono, dando con su frente contra la mesa. Posiblemente Spark tuviera razón y dejarlo fuera una mala idea. Lo que le había pasado era muy difícil que se volviera a repetir, hay muchas cazadoras en la organización y si Toris se fuera a encontrar con una, había más posibilidades de que no fuera Janina.

Éste, por su parte, estaba tan ocupado que ni le dirigió la mirada en toda la mañana y se marchó pronto a casa, ni siquiera le dejó el acostumbrado café. Posiblemente esa distancia fuera para bien, Feliks le había dejado claro con la conversación del otro día, en la que le negó el consejo, que no podían ser más que compañeros de trabajo.

Feliks recogió sus cosas para salir casi corriendo del pequeño despacho y ya en el ascensor, sacó el teléfono y envió una respuesta positiva a Spark. Tenía poco tiempo, así que se dirigió con paso rápido por el pasillo hasta la entrada, saliendo por la puerta ya casi corriendo, metiéndose en una calle desierta y en un portal vacío, dónde se transformó.

Una vez siendo Janina, echó a volar, con su mochi cuadrado en los brazos.

Los datos dados por Spark eran simples, había una banda de delincuentes juveniles en un barrio dando palizas a otros chicos, asaltando tiendas y básicamente, haciendo el gamberro. Janina recordaba que su primer trabajo fue algo parecido y que se lo pasó tan bien que fue la prueba que le hizo quedarse con el puesto. En aquella ocasión bajó del cielo, asustando a todos esos chicos que se entregaron casi sin oponer resistencia, y la sensación de poder fue tal que se sintió bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Spark sabía cómo darle en el corazón, el muy capullo.

Cuando Janina llegó al barrio no tuvo problemas para encontrar a los gamberros, que estaban en un parque infantil rompiendo los columpios. Y cuando bajó lo hizo con su mochi transformado en ballesta y la flecha de fuego dispuesta, para asustarlos igual que la última vez.

Ellos no dijeron nada. Ni siquiera cuando Janina se posó en el suelo, lanzando flechas que se transformaban en aros de fuego que rodeaban el cuerpo de los gamberros para impedir que se movieran. Era tan fácil que ella bailaba dando vueltas sobre si misma mientras detenía a toda la banda. Era tan fácil que volvía a sentir esa sensación de control como la primera vez que lo hizo. Era tan fácil…

Era _demasiado _fácil.

Algo la detuvo, cogiéndola por el pelo e inmovilizando sus brazos por la espalda.

–A ver, zorra, deja a mis amigos libres si no quieres que te parta el cuello.

La voz no le era familiar, y aunque no podía verle, notaba que el tipo era más grande que ella, incluso mucho más que el cuerpo de Feliks. Pero Janina no tenía miedo de nada.

–No me da la gana, imbécil – Contestó, llevándose de regalo otro tirón en el pelo. Ella tenía dos opciones, la primera, volar y que el se soltara del pánico o la segunda que era caer de espaldas si aún seguía aferrado a ella. A Janina le gustaba el riesgo.

Cuando ya había decidido que hacer, notó otro tirón en su espalda, pero no era el gamberro quien lo había hecho pues éste empezó a temblar como una hoja. En un vistazo rápido Janina vio a los demás con los ojos muy abiertos, aún inmovilizados por el fuego.

Algo cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo; una tartera de plástico con lo que parecían los restos de unos zeppelines.

–Suéltala ahora o te clavo el cuchillo.

La voz era inconfundible, pero mucho menos amable y suave de lo que recordaba; Janina se mordió la lengua para no chillar el nombre de Toris y darle collejas hasta cansarse. Ahora se había quedado sin ideas, no podía volar ni hacer aparecer el fuego en su ballesta, pues le podría hacer daño. No tenía ni idea de cómo había ido a parar ahí por segunda vez en tan poco tiempo, precisamente dónde estaba ella.

–Vale, tío, tío – Y el delincuente soltó a Janina, quien se puso frente a ellos mientras acariciaba con cuidado su cabeza dolorida por los tirones.

El chaval estaba sudando la gota gorda mientras Toris le amenazaba con un cuchillo puntiagudo apoyado en el cuello.

–¿Estás bien? he llamado a la policía –le informó –. Deberían estar aquí en cinco minutos.

Janina tenía que salir de ahí corriendo, pero no podía dejar a Toris en esa situación tan comprometida.

–Apártate de él un segundo, voy a inmovilizarle.

Toris hizo caso y Janina lanzó una flecha de fuego que rodeó el cuerpo del matón mientras éste estaba tan confundido que no sabía qué estaba pasando en realidad.

–Si te mueves te quemarás. O sea, seguro que tus compañeros ya lo han sufrido, te lo pueden decir seguro.

El grandullón ya no se veía tan intimidatorio al ver que sus compañeros asentían despacio con la cabeza, como si eso también fuera también a dolerles, y tragó saliva a la vez que Janina escuchaba de fondo las sirenas de la policía que se acercaban a toda prisa.

–Me tengo que ir – Dijo la chica y se dirigió a Toris, sin mirarle –. Gracias por tu ayuda.

Toris le agarró del hombro, parando sus pasos, y le dio la vuelta para mirarla cara a cara. Siempre había sido un chico serio, pero en ese momento la expresión en su rostro indicaba determinación. Sin duda había llegado al barrio con una intención, y no se iba a marchar sin llevarla a cabo.

–No puedes irte, tengo que decirte algo.

Estaba nervioso, le temblaba algo la voz. Janina se sentía cada vez más perturbada, no podía quedarse más tiempo para averiguar que le pasaba.

–¡Tengo que irme antes de que venga la policía! ¡No puedo dejar que me interroguen! – Pero Toris no parecía soltarla y al contrario que Alison, ella no poseía una fuerza sobrehumana como habilidad.

–¡Solo hazme caso, joder!

Janina cerró la boca solo para escuchar a los gamberros cuchichear de fondo.

–Tía, no me seas siesa y escucha al pavo – Le dijo uno de ellos que se había puesto cómodo en el suelo.

La policía ya había hecho acto de presencia en el parque y a la chica no le quedaba otra opción; abrazó a Toris por la cintura y levantó el vuelo con tanta rapidez que tuvo la sensación de que sus entrañas subían hasta el pecho, sintiéndose mal por un momento.

Toris, en cambio, no parecía que le hubiera afectado. Ella esperaba que chillara, pero no lo hizo, en lugar de eso aguantó la respiración y la abrazó con fuerza, temiendo caerse, pero no dijo nada. Janina sentía el corazón latir tan rápido cuando él escondido el rostro en su cuello que creía que le iba a dar un infarto. Su respiración rápida le hacía cosquillas, y se dio prisa en encontrar un tejado para aterrizar lo antes posible. Una vez lo hizo Toris le agarró de las muñecas con fuerza. No iba a deshacerse de él tan fácilmente.

–Es hora de dejarme ir – Le avisó –. O sea, tengo otras muchas cosas que hacer. Corruptos que detener, gatitos que salvar y tal.

Toris no parecía tener muchas ganas de hacerla caso. No solo no soltó su muñeca, sino que le levantó la cabeza con la otra mano para asegurarse de que ella le miraba a los ojos. En cierto modo intimidaba y Janina se sentía muy vulnerable. No quería tener que luchar contra él para poder huir, pero no iba a tener más remedio.

–No pienso dejarte ir hasta que me escuches – Él pareció meditar, mirando a un punto a la derecha de la cabeza de Janina. Ésta torció el gesto al notar que el agarre del otro chico se había vuelto más fuerte –. Me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi.

Janina intentó alejarse lo más posible, que dadas las circunstancias era más bien poco. Que la cara le ardiese no le restaba incomodidad a la situación, aunque supiera lo que Toris le acababa de decir.

Pero una cosa es intuirlo, otra que te lo digan directamente.

–No me conoces, tío. Estás hablando como si supieras quien soy y me estás asustando – Porque era imposible que Toris supiera que ella era su compañero de trabajo. Intentó zafarse y no pudo, el otro no apretaba pero si que mantenía la fuerza en su mano lo suficientemente firme como para que no pudiera escaparse. La ballesta sería su última opción.

–No es así, te conozco algo mejor de lo que crees, y quiero hacerlo aún más. Me da igual que seas una chica mágica o un alien o lo que sea, sólo quiero estar contigo.

"_¿Ni aunque sea un hombre?"_

Pero Janina se mordió la lengua, alejándose otro paso para poder tener rango y disparar, y Toris fue mucho más rápido que ella e inmovilizó su otro brazo para evitar la confrontación. Cuando ella intentó volar, él la abrazó, manteniéndola a unos centímetros del suelo.

–Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte, me tienes confundido –Le susurró al oído con su aliento templado haciéndole cosquillas en el lóbulo de la oreja, arrancando escalofríos involuntarios a su cuerpo –.Lo siento mucho, pero necesito respuestas.

Por un momento, Janina se relajo. Por ese mismo momento, Toris aprovechó y acortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Toris no sangraba esta vez, pero su boca se notaba caliente sobre el labio inferior de Janina.

Ésta soltó una pequeña exclamación que el chico aprovechó sin dudar. Janina estaba perdida.

No, era Feliks quien estaba perdido. Feliks olvidó quien era en ese momento, dejándose besar por su compañero de trabajo, ese chico aburrido de sonrisa bonita que siempre le preparaba el café como le gustaba. Feliks olvidó que el cuerpo que lucía en ese momento era más menudo y voluptuoso, que sus pies no tocaban el suelo por la magia. Cruzó la línea que separaba su vida de cazadora con su vida personal a la vez que acariciaba el pelo castaño de Toris, enredando sus dedos en las ondas mientras se dejaba abrazar por sus manos grandes que subían y subían por su cuerpo a la vez que intentaban que Janina no echara a volar.

Feliks volvió al mundo real al escuchar la musiquita machacona de un Nokia. Toris lo cogió tanteando con torpeza en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, casi sin separar los labios de los de ella.

-¿Si? Hola… si. Eh, no puedo quedar ahora, lo siento – La voz de Toris sonaba entrecortada, algo ronca -. Te llamo luego.

Colgó el teléfono, aún mirando a Janina -no Feliks, a Janina- con devoción y cariño, intentando seguir con lo que estaban haciendo antes de ser interrumpidos.

Lo que estaba haciendo con su compañero de trabajo sin saber quien era en realidad.

–Lo siento, pero no. No puedo.

Janina aún flotaba en el aire, y se separó de Toris. Éste no hizo nada, solo la miraba sorprendido por esa reacción.

–Pensaba…Yo te gusto, ¿verdad? ¿Qué hay de malo en esto?

Tantas cosas que él no sabe y Janina no se las iba a enumerar.

Con una sonrisa melancólica, ella se despidió con un pequeño beso en los labios. Toris esta vez no hizo nada por detenerla, dejándola ir.

**oOo**

Feliks presentó la renuncia al día siguiente.

Decidió ir a por sus cosas unos días más tarde acompañado de Alfred, a primera hora cuando no había casi nadie rondando en el edificio. Llenó cajas y cajas de cuadernos y notas y efectos personales, sin para a mirar si eso era útil o no, ya tiraría lo que no necesitara al llegar a casa.

Feliks había recogido casi todo y Alfred seguía en el despacho buscando si quedaba algo. Una pequeña figura de plástico de un caballito rosa apareció a un lado de la pantalla del ordenador.

–¿Alfred? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Éste se dio la vuelta para ver a su amigo Toris en la puerta.

–¡Toris! Soy yo el que te tiene que preguntar que haces aquí.

–Es mi oficina.

Alfred pestañeó varias veces antes de cambiar la expresión de la cara, como si hubiera sumado dos y dos y la respuesta obvia le hubiera sorprendido.

–Yo estoy aquí recogiendo algunas cosas de mi amigo. Es que ha presentado la renuncia, no va a trabajar más aquí.

Los ojos de Toris se dilataron un poco, pero no parecía tan sorprendido.

–Ah. Algo me habían dicho, y es una pena, porque me cae muy bien.

–Feliks es un buen chaval, pero tuvo que elegir entre sus dos trabajos y al final éste ha sido el que ha caído. Por cierto, ¿con quien estabas el otro día que te llamé? ¿Te has enrollado con la chica que te gustaba? Porque por tu voz parecía o que estabas muy excitado o habías corrido una maratón.

Toris frunció los labios, como si no quisiera recordar.

–Salió mal. Es complicado

–¿Complicado? – Alfred no parecía entender y Toris se encogió de hombros – Eres peor que Feliks, él tampoco me cuenta que le pasa hasta que no ha transcurrido un par de semanas y es demasiado tarde. Cuando quieras hablar me dices, ¿vale?

–Vale. Te lo contaré algún día, pero ahora no es el momento. Además es mucho más interesante tu historia con Katya.

Alfred decidió ignorar esa última frase y buscó lo que quedaba de las cosas de Feliks; Un paquete de chicles de cereza y el pony de plástico.

–Me hace gracia que le gusten esas cosas –Comentó para cambiar de tema.

–Es Pinkie Pie – Toris no pudo evitar sonreír –. Intentó esconder el muñeco el primer día que estuvo trabajando conmigo, le debía dar vergüenza. Busqué el nombre en google porque me había dejado algo descolocado que un chico se interesara en esas cosas.

–Pues cuando lo conoces mejor te darás cuenta de que es una caja de sorpresas.

–No hace falta que lo jures – Toris rió a su vez.

–Voy a dejar los chicles y a Pinkie para que haya algo de Feliks en esta oficina. Me tengo que ir, que me están esperando. Te llamo esta semana.

–Vale – Se despidieron con una sonrisa y Alfred caminó con paso rápido hacia el ascensor.

Pinkie Pie encontró un sitio de honor encima de la pantalla del ordenador de Toris.

* * *

Y después de esto, otro cap de relleno y Spamano. Va a ser la segunda vez que escriba esa pareja y creo que nunca puedo hacerlo en serio.

Muchas gracias a Nekolandia por el review, y por los dos seguimientos :D ya sabéis, lo que queráis decirme, regalos y tartas de nata, a los comentarios. ¡Gracias por leer!


	8. File 2 parte 2, Eduard

**1**

Eduard nunca tenía prisa, pero correr era algo que salía natural, sólo llevado por el gentío de la calle y por la música de su Ipod. Su día fue magnífico, las chicas habían hecho su trabajo y Feliks parecía haber recapacitado en cuanto a su decisión de abandonar el grupo, así que tenía ganas de volver a casa a dormir del tirón.

Porque aunque lo creamos o no, Eduard tenía un apartamento que compartía con tres compañeros de piso, un tipo albino y ruidoso y un chico griego tan grandote como su colección de cosas de Hello Kitty. No es que se vieran mucho, pero a veces les gustaba estar juntos haciendo cualquier cosa en el salón, viendo películas o comentando el partido de turno.

Sus ganas de tener su sesión de amistad masculina se acabaron en cuanto dos masas enormes se pusieron entre él y el paso de peatones.

**oOo**

– Llegas tarde.

Heracles salió de la cocina para saludarle a su escueta manera, limpiándose las manos en el delantal. Por lo menos Eduard había llegado a la cena, había veces que se quedaba hasta tarde en la oficina, o dónde trabajara. Nadie en la casa lo sabía realmente, tampoco tenían curiosidad por averiguarlo.

–¿Has vuelto a preparar moussaka? – Preguntó Eduard antes de llegar al salón, dónde Gilbert, su otro compañero de piso, jugaba al NBA live en su XBox.

– Es la única comida griega que sabe preparar – Murmuró este –. Macho, podría preparar kebab o algo diferente.

Heracles le tiró el paño de cocina a la cara, dejando claro de esa manera su opinión sobre la cocina turca.

–En lugar de escuchar a Gilbert, podrías explicarnos que ha pasado para que llegaras media hora tarde. No es normal en ti – el griego volvió a la cocina, Gilbert imitándole en silencio y haciendo muecas.

–Nada en especial. Salí tarde de trabajar, compré bollitos de postre y se me cayeron al suelo.

–Torpe – Dijo Gilbert, más concentrado en la partida que en otra cosa.

–Pero tengo una cita.

Gilbert dejó caer el mando al suelo de la sorpresa y Heracles salió de la cocina corriendo.

–Perdona, no te he oído bien.

–Nos estás contando una trola.

Pero Eduard negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el sillón como si fuera una persona importante.

–Me tropecé con una chica muy guapa en la calle. La pobre cayó al suelo y yo la ayudé a levantarse y bueno…

–Más bien fue al revés – Gilbert interrumpió, dando en el blanco.

–Vale, de acuerdo, fue al revés. Pero ella se portó muy bien, dándome la mano y preguntándome que tal estaba. Y yo como soy todo un caballero le besé la mano…

–No me lo creo – Ahora el que interrumpió fue Heracles, llevando los platos a la mesa a la vez que estaba atento a la conversación –. Posiblemente hiciste algo estúpido. Nos conocemos tanto que sabemos lo que te pasa cuando estás con una chica guapa, Eduard.

–Pues si, tienes razón. No le dije nada – Y dejó la frase en suspenso y a sus dos amigos expectantes por saber cómo había conseguido la cita. Bueno, Gilbert no estaba muy interesado, volvió su atención al partido para comprobar con amargura que le habían adelantado veinte puntos.

–No te pienso preguntar si eres tan pesado como para dejar en el aire una tontería de historia.

–Yo si que quiero saber – Heracles hizo un gesto con la mano para que Eduard siguiera.

–En realidad se puso a llorar porque pisó sin querer la caja de la pastelería con los bollos. Y tuve que tranquilizarla y la invité a cenar por las molestias.

Gilbert se quitó los cascos y dejó con cuidado el mando encima de la mesita del salón. Se levantó lentamente, poniéndose delante de Eduard.

–A ver – Hizo una pausa para pensar un poco mejor lo que quería decir antes de proseguir – Te chocas con alguien, ese alguien destroza nuestro postre y encima vas a salir con esa persona para compensarla… ¿compensarla? Ed, más te vale que me expliques un poco dónde me he perdido, porque hasta donde yo sé, ella debería de haber comprado unos bollos por las molestias que ha causado. A nuestra cena. A nosotros.

Le faltaba una ovación y aplausos de fondo, Eduard no podía negarlo. Heracles dio unas palmadas pero no porque el discurso de Gil le hubiera emocionado, sino para llamar la atención de los otros dos chicos y que se sentaran en la mesa que estaba puesta desde hacía un rato.

–Bueno, da igual, los bollos los pagué yo y yo voy a hacerme cargo de la cena. No pierdes nada, Gilbert – Y Eduard le guiñó un ojo de tal manera que parecía que le salían brillos de la piel. Gilbert soltó una carcajada.

–Entonces genialoso – Le dijo, dándole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Los tres se sentaron en la mesa a comer y aunque no tuvieron postre, quedaron satisfechos.

Hasta que Gilbert le dio sin querer al mando de la televisión, cambiando de canal sin querer, y el sonido de las noticias invadió el salón, dejándoles confundidos y en el caso de Eduard, aterrado.

Pero eso es otra historia.

* * *

Otra historia de la que sabréis un poco más en los siguientes capítulos, con Romano de protagonista ;D  
Si no os habéis dado cuenta, os lo digo yo. Tanto Estonia como Prusia y Grecia tienen el mismo doblador. Pregunté en twitter y Churty fue quien hizo que me decidiera por esa idea :D

Muchas gracias por el seguimiento y las reviews (y esas historias de granos con pus que me hicieron sentir querida). Ya sabéis que me hace mucha ilusión saber vuestras opiniones sobre el tema.

Nos vemos posiblemente la semana que viene. Yuhu!


	9. File 4 parte 1, Lovino

**1**

Los problemas de Lovino empezaron una mañana de otoño, cuando recién se mudó al barrio. No es que hubiera hecho algo especial para ganarse todos los disgustos que vendrían después (aún no había amenazado a los vecinos por poner la música demasiado alta, o por colgar la ropa sin centrifugar en la ventana calando así a quien pasara por debajo), más bien quedó patente su inutilidad para ligar con personas del mismo sexo.

Siempre le habían gustado las mujeres, pero esa persona era distinta. No tenía que ver con el físico, más bien con su sonrisa, con sus ojos verdes y la manera de moverse por la frutería. Y es que Lovino Vargas se había enchochado de un tipo español y por una vez en su vida le daba igual que la persona de su interés tuviera una cosa colgando entre las piernas o no.

La primera vez que le vio, cargaba con una caja de manzanas y le reía las gracias a una chica muy bonita de pelo rubio que Lovino conocía de verla en la panadería, vendiendo gofres. Pero su atención no se centraba en ella, aunque debería hacerlo. Eso era lo normal en él, pasar del tío e intentar ligarse a la chica, no al revés.

–¿Quieres algo? – Preguntó el frutero, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Lovino abrió los ojos como platos y no atinó a contestar en un principio, haciendo sonreír al otro.

–Bueno, Antonio, nos vemos luego – La chica de la panadería se fue con su compra hecha y los dos se despidieron, Antonio moviendo ligeramente la cabeza y Lovino con la mano, como si fueran tontos.

Antonio posiblemente lo fuera, la sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro en ningún momento. Lovino lo que quería era memorizar toda la información posible de ese hombre en apariencia tan alegre, que en lugar de moverse parecía que bailaba con una agilidad que le estaba dejando pasmado.

–Bueno, no me has dicho que quieres. ¿O prefieres pensártelo?

Dejó la caja en un hueco entre otros dos tipos de manzanas y se dio la vuelta, limpiándose las manos en el delantal. Lovino tragó saliva.

–Quiero… eso – Señaló a una malla de naranjas. En realidad quería mandarinas, pero no pudo pensar con claridad en el momento.

–¿Algo más?

–Nada más.

Lovino podría haber empezado una conversación casual sobre el tiempo, pero no se atrevió. A lo mejor mañana, pensaba, a lo mejor mañana o pasado o nunca. Bueno, tenía que comprar plátanos de todas formas así que había oportunidades de echarle narices y empezar una amistad.

–Son dos euros cincuenta. ¿Necesitas bolsa?

–Si, gracias.

Antonio iba de un lado a otro de la tienda rápido pero con elegancia, entre cajas y taras de frutas. Regresó con las naranjas en una bolsa de plástico blanca y metió un par de tomates dentro.

–Esto de regalo.

Lovino intentó sonreír, pero no le salía de los nervios. Cogió la bolsa por el asa, tocando un poco la mano del otro y poniéndose aún más tenso de lo que estaba.

–Gracias.

–Son tomates rama, es que me recuerdas mucho a ellos, tienes la cara igual de rojita… espera, mejor te doy de ensalada, creo que te estas poniendo verde.

Lovino no recordó lo que hizo en ese momento, sólo que gritó algo y salió corriendo de la frutería sin pagar.

**oOo**

No se lo había contado a nadie, estaba avergonzado. A parte de hacer una escena en la frutería, no había pagado y se había llevado no sólo las naranjas, sino también los tomates que le habían regalado. Pero el tipo se lo merecía por haber hecho un comentario tan terrible sobre él. ¿Qué se pensaba que era? ¿Un niño? Seguro que había tenido más novias que ese imbécil en su vida, lo último que necesitaba era ser comparado con una fruta.

Aún así hizo de tripas corazón y bajó de nuevo a la tienda a disculparse. Antonio era un pedazo de pan, parecía un poco tonto pero no se merecía ese trato.

No estaba la chica de la panadería, pero si un montón de marujas comprando y manteniendo a Antonio ocupado, y aún así trabajaba sin perder la sonrisa. Las mujeres hablaban con él y algunas le dedicaban miradas mucho menos amables a su trasero, que parecía decorado con el lazo del delantal como si fuera un regalo de los dioses.

Parecía que no se daba cuenta, o se hacía muy bien el tonto. Posiblemente eso fuera lo que atrajera a la gente a su tienda., esa mezcla de ingenuidad y culo prieto.

Lovino tenía que confesar que con él lo había conseguido pero no lo iba a hacer en voz alta.

–¡Hola! – Antonio volvió a sacarle de sus pensamientos, tan sonriente como si no hubiera pasado nada el día anterior.

–Quiero plátanos. De los de Canarias. Con motas.

–¡Vale!

–Y me los cobras con la compra de ayer – por supuesto no iba a recalcar que no la pagó por idiota.

–¡Vale!

Lovino tenía dificultad en pedir perdón. No era como si él se hubiera portado mal, la culpa la tenía el otro, por compararle con un tomate.

Tomó aire con profundidad.

–¿Sabes? – Antonio sonrió detrás de la ristra de plátanos, escogiendo los mejores con cuidado –. Siento mucho haberte llamado tomate ayer. No estuvo bien.

–No, para nada – Lovino estaba sorprendido, pero quería seguir escuchándole. Por lo menos se había quitado un peso de encima.

–Es que estabas tan mono, así tan sonrojadito, que tenía dos opciones; o compararte con un tomate o agarrarte de los carrillos así, así…

–¡VETE A LA MIERDA! – Y con esas, Lovino dejó un billete de diez euros y se marchó sin las vueltas y sin los plátanos.

**oOo**

Ya no podía volver a la frutería. Era definitivo que había terminado de rematar su posible relación con el frutero para los restos.

Lovino miraba desde el otro lado de la calle, a través de la cristalera de la panadería, cómo Antonio seguía atendiendo a los clientes que pasaban por su tienda. Él ya había hecho demasiado, comportándose como un cretino dos veces y quedando como un imbécil, como para aparecer de nuevo a intentar arreglar las cosas y volver a meter la pata de manera épica.

Además, Antonio tenía pinta de ser heterosexual. No había más remedio que aguantarse y olvidar que existía. Solo había que mirar cómo se dirigía a las mujeres, tenía a todas en el bote.

–Antonio no es fácil, ¿verdad?

Lovino se asustó y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la chica de los gofres. Le miraba con una sonrisa gatuna, llena de curiosidad.

–¿Y a ti que coño te importa? – Pero él sintió que la cara se le estaba poniendo como un tomate maduro ya que la chica era muy guapa, con el pelo esponjoso y rubio oscuro, recogido con un bonito pañuelo verde.

–A mi tu vida sentimental me importa lo suficiente como para ofrecerte un trabajo, y si ya tienes uno, lo puedes usar como extra. Tiene muchas ventajas si sabes aprovechar la oportunidad.

Lovino frunció el ceño, intentando así encontrar una lógica en lo que había dicho esa chica.

–¿Qué tiene que ver la velocidad con el tocino?

–Mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar – Ella le miró a los ojos, con gesto juguetón –. Se lo que estás pensando y yo te puedo ayudar a conseguirlo. ¿Me das una oportunidad?

Lovino no parecía muy convencido, pero la chica no le caía mal tampoco y no parecía estar mintiendo. No pasaba nada por escuchar lo que tuviera que decir, no era como si le fuera a hacer firmar un papel con sangre, o que su trabajo consistiera en asesinar a gente, o secuestros, o cosas peores. Fue tan simple como acompañarla hasta un edificio enorme dónde decía que trabajaba de celadora y secretaria, y en una oficina transparente un tipo con gafas le sonreía detrás de una mesa enorme, acompañado de un bicho redondo y blandito que no paraba de soltar improperios en inglés.

Le tendió un bolígrafo y un taco de papeles bastante grueso.

–Puedes leerlo todo con tranquilidad y preguntar todo lo que no entiendas. Si estás de acuerdo, firma el contrato

Y Lovino en aquel momento pensó que sería la mejor idea.

* * *

¿Alguien puede ver las similitudes entre Estonia y Kyubei? owo

Holas de nuevo, aquí ando con el capítulo semanal, con sexually oblivious Spain y... Romano metiendo la pata siempre. Esta parte será un poco más boba que las otras dos y posiblemente la use para preparar lo que venga más tarde.

Como siempre, muchas gracias a mis dos nuevos lectores y el comentario y PM ;D cualquier duda y comentario, ya sabéis dónde formularla.

Muchas gracias por leer :D


	10. File 4 parte 2, Lovino

**2**

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que firmó el contrato para ser cazadora mágica, y Lovino no había experimentado cambio alguno en su vida y mucho menos en su relación con Antonio, en esos momentos inexistente. Su frustración le llevó a presentarse delante de él transformado en Marzia y aún así, ni siquiera consiguió los resultados esperados.

Antonio parecía comportarse igual con todo el mundo, sin excepción. Aparecía como mujer en la frutería y siempre era saludado con una sonrisa y un piropo. Lo malo era que el minuto de alegría de Marzia cuando le llamó "preciosa" se fue por el retrete en cuanto le llamó lo mismo a una señora de noventa años.

Y es que estar enamorado no era nada divertido.

–Hola, Antonio – Como todas las tardes, Lovino transformado en Marzia apareció por la puerta de la frutería, contoneándose como una serpiente borracha. Aún no le había pillado el punto a su cuerpo de mujer y menos podía caminar de forma sugerente, pero había que intentarlo.

Esta vez había elegido la hora de cierre para tener un poco más de intimidad, sin nadie que les interrumpiera para comprar pepinos o calabacines. La persiana de la frutería estaba a medio bajar y Antonio estaba dando los últimos retoques a la tienda para disfrutar del fin del día.

–¡Marzia! ¿Cómo tu por aquí?

Ella se mordió la lengua, respiró hondo y puso su mejor sonrisa. No le iba a contestar "Lo de todas las tardes, imbécil" por mucho que quisiera, así que se coló dentro, con todo el morro del mundo.

–Estaba paseando a mi perro y pensé que no sería mala idea venir a verte y comprar unos cuantos tomates de ensalada.

Su perro era, evidentemente, el pobre mochi que le recordaba a Antonio demasiado, con esa cara de felicidad absoluta y el tomatito en la cabeza. Era curioso también que ella lo presentara como un animal de cuatro patas y él no se diera cuenta de que de perro tenía poco. O más bien, de mamífero tenía poco de ser vivo menos aún.

–Siempre me he preguntado de qué raza era, quiero uno igual, se le ve simpático y obediente – Y Marzia puso los ojos en blanco.

–Bueno, vamos a dejar a mi perro en paz y fuera de la conversación – Lo cogió en brazos, intentando parecer adorable y fallando gracias a su entrecejo arrugado –. Nos vamos a centrar en nosotros.

–¿En nosotros?

–Ahá – Y se inclinó un poco, dejando ver algo de su escote –. Hoy quiero melones.

–Ah, vale. ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? Ah, es porque soy frutero ¿verdad?

Marzia se mordió la lengua de nuevo antes de asentir con la cabeza, por hacer algo y no darle una torta en la cara. Ya sabía que tenía que tener paciencia. Y mucha.

–Si, es por eso. Y es que… yo no quiero unos melones cualquiera. Quiero unos melones como los míos.

Ahí el frutero le miró pensativo y Marzia se apuntó un tanto. Ya empezaban a hablar el mismo idioma.

–No sabía que tuvieras un huerto.

–No lo tengo – Paciencia, paciencia, paciencia.

–Ah. ¿Y de que melones hablas?

Marzia se desabrochó un poco la blusa del uniforme. Con un poco de suerte esa noche se lo tiraba al fin. Todo su sufrimiento debería tener una recompensa.

–Mis melones. Si quieres puedes tocarlos.

Como Lovino nunca habría dicho eso, pero en el cuerpo de otra persona no le parecía tan vergonzoso. Además ya estaba desesperado. Como Marzia tendría más posibilidades con él y la verdad, le daba igual en que cuerpo estar con tal de conseguir que Antonio le hiciera caso.

–Bueno, melones… tanto como melones, son más bien como medio limón cada uno. De los grandes, eso si. Si quieres puedo partirte uno de Villaconejos en dos, son excelentes.

Marzia salió de la tienda con un melón de cinco kilos, dos limones de los grandes y unas ganas inmensas de matar a alguien.

**oOo**

Tanto Alfred como Feliks habían sido arrastrados casi por los pelos hasta la frutería para que vieran en persona lo que pasaba entre Marzia y Antonio y así poder decirle a Lovino que era lo que hacía mal. Lovino pensaba que posiblemente estuviera tan ciego que no se diera cuenta de nada de lo que estaba pasando y por eso necesitaba a alguien de fuera que fuera objetivo.

–Hola Antonio – Marzia entró en el establecimiento como siempre, moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo casi dulzón. Posiblemente el cambio fuera por llevar zapato plano y no de tacón, o que ya de tanto andar moviendo las caderas hasta había encontrado un equilibrio entre el estilo prostituto y el de chica sexy.

Alfred giró la cabeza lentamente hacia la derecha mientras Feliks abría los ojos tanto que parecía que se le iban a salir de las cuencas. El frutero no parecía darse cuenta de nada, alegre como parecía estar siempre, preparando todo lo que Marzia le decía que quería comprar de manera sugerente y sexy, enseñando casi el pechamen y las piernas.

Cuando terminó pasados unos minutos, ganándose miradas de desaprobación de todas las mujeres a su alrededor, fue escoltada por sus dos amigos a la calle para evitar que alguna maruja quisiera tirarle de los pelos o la llamara cualquier cosa. Era tan evidente que estaba ligando con él que ni Feliks ni Alfred entendían la estúpida actitud de Antonio.

–¿Qué pensáis? ¿Qué he hecho mal?

Feliks torció la boca antes de contestar y Alfred se aguantó una carcajada.

–Todo – Respondió el chico polaco al final.

–¿Todo? Creo que he sido bastante clara y al otro como que le da igual ocho que ochenta.

–Clara no, un poco putón si – Alfred aguantaba la risa a duras penas, y le era mucho más difícil con Lovino mirándole mal –. En serio, estoy con eso de la liberación de la mujer, y que es genial que ellas tomen el mando y todo eso. Pero creo que así puedes asustar a más de uno. Siendo hombre deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, aunque ahora tu cuerpo sea distinto.

–Pero o sea, el tipo este no parecía asustado.

–Para nada, Feliks. Creo que Lovino lo está haciendo mal y se está intentando ligar con el cuerpo de una mujer a un marica.

Marzia se paró de golpe, haciendo que los otros dos se imitaran, mirando hacia atrás.

–A ver, Marzia – Alfred se cruzó de brazos –. Un hombre heterosexual te hubiera hecho un repaso de arriba abajo, aunque estuviera asustado por tus…eeeeh…

–Discretos avances – añadió Feliks.

–Discretos avances, si se les puede llamar así. Y este tipo solo te ha mirado a los ojos.

–Totalmente sospechoso.

–Feliks es sabio porque es muy gay y sabe de gays.

–Lo sé así como que mazo.

Marzia les tiró su mochi a la cabeza, pero el pobre acabó contra una farola.

–Callaos de una puta vez, no sabéis lo que estoy sufriendo con ese idiota.

Pero sus amigos salieron corriendo, riéndose de ella mientras en ese momento usaba los tomates de la compra como proyectiles mortales.

* * *

Los capítulos de estos dos son cortitos, pero llenos de... eh...

Argumento.

O algo.

Bueno, como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y por el apoyo con reviews y tal. Minigatita, el trabajo se refiere al de cazadora mágica ;D Supongo que a estas alturas nadie recordará que Bélgica trabaja también en la recepción de la sede de las cazadoras.

Para el próximo día haré algo grande, pero mientras también estoy trabajando en un lietpol algo elaborado y no se si hacer a Feliks chico o chica, disfruto mucho de su versión femenina. Posiblemente veais que subo capítulos de este fic algo más lento por culpa del otro, pero pienso terminarlo.

Como siempre, cualquier opinión es bienvenida :D ¡Gracias por pasaros por aquí!


	11. File 4 parte 3, Lovino

**3**

Lovino se levantó esa mañana casi arrastrándose como un gusano por la casa hasta la ducha, y luego hasta la cocina para tomarse un café. Era un día un poco nublado pero sin riesgos de lluvia, más fresco que ayer pero menos que mañana según el informe del tiempo del día anterior.

Desde que trabajaba de cazadora mágica no había vuelto a intentar buscar trabajo, sus ingresos eran tan grandes que podía vivir holgadamente sin problemas. Siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier tipo de encargo para liberar estrés, así que tenía un pequeño colchón en el banco con el que se sentía seguro. No entendía cómo Feliks había seguido durante tanto tiempo en su trabajo de oficinista cuando también ganaba bastante dinero en sus misiones, o Alfred no paraba de asistir a su padre en el negocio familiar cuando ya estaba claro que no iba a relevarle.

Encendió la televisión y mientras, se dirigió a la cocina de nuevo a comprobar si tenía que ir a comprar algo. Le faltaban clementinas pero no le quedaban fuerzas para ir a la frutería de Antonio, así que se veía yendo al supermercado, mucho más lejano y con productos considerablemente peores.

"Y ahora la última hora de la mano de nuestro reportero…"

Lovino odiaba los programas matinales de marujas hablando sobre trapos o sobre recetas de cocina. Pero una cosa que tenían interesante eran las noticias de sucesos; podía recabar información de aquellos casos que la policía tenía pendientes y así intentar solucionarlos él. Normalmente todos formaban parte de la carpeta de sumarios difíciles de Spark, y por tanto por los que más dinero se pagaba de llegar a resolverse.

"Si, en internet ha aparecido este aviso en un canal de youtube, aún se intenta localizar la fuente…"

Llegó al salón con un tazón de cereales y se dispuso a dar buena cuenta de él.

"…pero pedir la colaboración ciudadana para pedir la cabeza de las Cazadoras Mágicas es de locos."

"Es cierto, pero a pesar de que esa organización está ayudando a las fuerzas del orden, hay mucha gente de la calle que por dinero haría cualquier cosa para entregarlas. Y el tipo del anuncio de youtube no ofrece sólo dinero, sino "cualquier cosa que la persona desee". ¿Sabéis lo peligroso que es eso?"

"esto podría ser un caos a nivel mundial. Sabemos que en cada ciudad importante de cada país hay un número considerable de ellas. Solo espero que la gente se de cuenta que hacer caso a este chalado traerá muchos problemas"

Lovino abrió tanto la boca que los cereales cayeron directamente en el tazón. Lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia su teléfono particular, que tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Alfred y un mensaje de Feliks que le avisaba que iban a su casa para ver si estaba bien. En el teléfono del trabajo sólo había un mensaje, uno oficial de Spark, obligando a todas las cazadoras a quedarse en sus casas y no reunirse bajo ningún pretexto.

Desde luego hacer caso a Spark fue lo primero en lo que pensaron Feliks y Alfred, al parecer.

–Que te cagas – Musitó Lovino, ahora delante de su ordenador, que rescató de debajo de unas cuantas revistas de coches. No le resultó difícil encontrar información, estaba en portada en todos los periódicos y redes sociales, la gente comentaba sin parar, algunos a favor y otros en contra del loco que había comenzado la caza.

Llamaron al timbre en ese momento y cuando abrió, Feliks y Alfred aparecieron por la puerta alterados.

–Tío, menos mal que estás bien – Feliks no pidió permiso, como siempre, y fue directamente al cuarto de Lovino –¿Dónde tienes tu ordenador?

–En la mesa… ¡Oye! – Lovino fue detenido por Alfred, que llevaba su Ipad en la mano.

–Tenemos que tener varias conexiones a la vez. Nos tenemos que organizar lo más pronto posible y entre tres podremos recabar toda la información necesaria en menos tiempo. Luego veremos si podemos ponernos en contacto con Spark si se nos ocurre algo para salir de esta.

Tiraron al suelo los papeles de la mesa del salón, situando ahí el portátil de Feliks, el de Lovino y el Ipad de Alfred. Dejaron la televisión puesta en el canal de noticias y se sentaron en el suelo. Feliks sacó unos cuantos periódicos y los dejó a la vista de todos.

–Macho, esta mañana me desperté mazo mal y encima me encontré esto en la tele. Es terrible ¿Sabes? menos mal que ya no trabajo en la oficina y no he tenido que pedir un día libre, si no sería sospechoso.

–Parece que te acabas de despertar, Lovi – Comentó Alfred mientras buscaba en Google y abría cada periódico existente en inglés en pestañas.

–Si, acabo de ver algo sobre que nos quieren ver muertos en la tele, y andaba mirando los periódicos online cuando habéis llamado a la puerta. ¿Sabéis algo más?

Mientras Alfred seguía navegando por páginas Feliks le enseñó la primera plana de uno de los periódicos más importantes del país, en el que aparecía la fotografía borrosa de un logo, presumiblemente sacada como una captura en un ordenador.

–Esta organización ha aparecido en internet, pidiendo a la población que nos capture y nos mate – Feliks se había puesto serio, algo que parecía pasar de pascuas a ramos. Había captado la atención de Lovino al instante –. Hay páginas web con listas completas sobre todas las cazadoras que hay en el mundo, una database que solo Spark podría tener en su ordenador, solo que sin nuestras verdaderas identidades. La INTERPOL está cerrando todas según las van abriendo, pero es imposible pararlas todas, parece que son muchos los involucrados o tienen a un buen hacker trabajando para ellos.

Alfred les pasó el ordenador de Lovino, con una de las páginas que había conseguido encontrar.

–La voz del vídeo está distorsionada, si quieres luego te lo pongo, conseguí descargarlo de alguna manera de Youtube antes de que lo borraran –Alfred volvió a buscar más información en el ordenador de Feliks – Básicamente el tipo intercambia un deseo por la muerte de una de nosotras. Dice que tiene poder suficiente como para conceder cualquier cosa imaginable.

–La situación se ha puesto tope fea.

Lovino miró la database. La página parecía sencilla, con un motor de búsqueda en un fondo blanco sólo con el logo de la organización, que se veía más claro que en el periódico; negro, con dos aros concéntricos y en el medio una estrella de cinco puntas. No parecía hacer referencia a nada en concreto.

–¿Nos habéis buscado? – La voz le temblaba. Feliks asintió.

–Estamos todos – Se juntó lo más posible a Lovino y empezó a teclear el nombre de "María Teresa". En pantalla apareció la foto de un periódico en la que se veía a una chica delgada, con el pelo largo y un curioso mechón que se le escapaba del flequillo. Llevaba gafas y aunque no se apreciaba bien, el traje largo, como de princesa, era oscuro. Al lado había una serie de características escritas, desde su color de pelo, castaño oscuro, hasta una altura aproximada.

–Arma, "bazooka" – Leyó el italiano en voz alta –. Poder especial, "telequinesia", trabaja en Viena, Austria. "Reservada". ¿Reservada?

–Si, o sea, quiere decir que alguien se la ha pedido para buscarla y matarla y si lo consigue, tendrá su deseo concedido.

Feliks escribió otro nombre en el buscador, "Alison". Una foto apareció en pantalla, en blanco y negro sacada de otro periódico, bastante nítida de ella blandiendo su enorme bate de béisbol.

–Arma, "Bate de Béisbol". Poder especial, "no conocido"… Estás reservada también, ¿Eh, Alfred? – Éste simplemente sonrió.

–Mi estatus lleva así desde que empezamos a mirar la página. Alguien me debe tener muchas ganas. Y es estupendo que no sepan de mi poder especial, es muy fácil ocultarlo – Los otros dos sonrieron, pues sabían a la perfección de qué estaba hablando.

Feliks puso el nombre de "Marzia" en el buscador. No había fotografía, había hecho un mejor trabajo ocultándose de los periodistas, aunque la descripción física era correcta.

–A ti nadie te quiere – Rió Feliks –. Cabello castaño, blablabla, Poder especial "Teletransportación" blablabla… ¿ves ese circulito? El tuyo es rojo, quiere decir que eres así como mazo peligrosa, por eso nadie querrá meterse contigo. El amarillo es que eres fuerte, el verde que no eres peligrosa. Alison es amarillo, seguro porque no saben mucho más de ella.

Alfred se incorporó un poco para sentarse mejor, la postura no era muy cómoda en el suelo.

–Lovi, vas a tener que dejar de ir a la frutería de Antonio como mujer. Me sorprende que hayas podido pasar desapercibido todo este tiempo con lo que te has paseado por tu propio barrio.

Lovino tragó saliva y quiso cambiar de tema radicalmente.

–¿Y tu Feliks? No me digas que al capullo nadie le quiere tampoco – Miró a Alfred y éste asintió.

–Nah, Feliks no ha llamado mucho la atención nunca, hace su trabajo y ya está. ¿Algún cambio en tu estado?

Fue el turno de Lovino para teclear "Janina" en el buscador. La fotografía sólo la mostraba de espaldas mientras se alejaba volando.

–Eh, tienes más cosas escritas. Joder, te han reservado – Feliks se asomó por encima del hombro de Lovino, con los ojos muy abiertos, casi en pánico – Y mira esto.

"Se ruega al resto de los participantes que dejen este espécimen con vida si llegan a encontrarse con él".

Feliks miró a sus amigos. Alfred se acercó a ellos para observar la ficha.

–Tu nivel es verde, no te consideran difícil. No lo entiendo, Fel, si sabes volar y te puedes escapar fácilmente, y lanzas flechas de fuego que es particularmente peligroso.

–¿Quizás por eso mismo? – Observó Lovino – Si consideran que sus poderes son especiales, la querrán para experimentar con ella. Quiero decir, la llaman espécimen.

Feliks abrazó sus rodillas.

–Tío, lo dudo. Hay gente con poderes mejores que los míos. Mira la chica de Austria, tiene telequinesia, y tú puedes teletransportarte. Quiero decir, o sea, no tiene sentido, a no ser que me quieran también como reclamo. En esta ciudad soy quien más trabajos conjuntos ha hecho, y darán por seguro que habrá chicas que querrán rescatarme porque me considerarán una amiga – Lovino y Alfred se miraron preocupados. De llegar a pasar eso no irían a dejar a Feliks en la estacada y la posibilidad de terminar retenidas por la organización sería muy elevada.

–Hay veces que hasta piensas y todo, Feliks, pero precisamente por eso no vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Tenemos que ponernos en contacto con Spark de alguna manera, ya sabéis que corremos peligro si hacemos una reunión conjunta, nos pueden cazar a todas en ella.

–Yo no me voy a amedrentar – Lovino se levantó –. Yo voy a seguir luchando y me importa tres cojones lo que pase.

–Yo también. Tengo ganas de conocer al idiota que se quiere enfrentar a mí. ¿Y tu, Feliks? A ti nadie te va a hacer nada, puedes trabajar normalmente, aunque lo único de lo que te tienes que preocupar es de no dejarte atrapar.

–Yape – Pero Feliks hizo una mueca -. Pero no quiero que me usen de conejillo de indias o de reclamo o a saber qué.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos por un momento mientras en la televisión, los tertulianos seguían preguntándose los motivos reales de una organización para crear ese caos entre los ciudadanos.

Esta aventura no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

Y con esto se acaba el prólogo. Si, el prólogo, el grueso de la historia comienza ahora :D

Muchas gracias a MiniGatita y a Nekolandia por reírse sanamente de la vida sentimental de Lovino en los reviews. Y también por el seguimiento y el favorito, sois unos soletes.

Ahora espero actualizar más seguido y responder algunas preguntas en el aire o meter a más personajes en la historia. Muchísimas gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado. Tartas de nata y jamones de jabugo a los comentarios, son siempre bienvenidos :9


	12. Capítulo 1

**1 **

La redacción del magazine diario "La hora de Bonnefoy" estaba que ardía, todos de aquí para allá, intentando buscar la mayor información posible sobre el tema de moda. Y ahí estaba Charlotte, la becaria, mirando a todo el mundo como si hubieran perdido la cabeza y no pudieran encontrarla aunque siguiera encima de sus cuellos.

Charlotte entró a trabajar ahí de casualidad, gracias al amigo de un amigo de su padre porque necesitaba el dinero y experiencia. De momento dinero ganaba poco y la experiencia se reducía a hacer fotocopias y café, aunque no se podía quejar mucho. Cuando más veía lo que era una redacción de verdad, menos ganas tenía de ser periodista.

Frunció los labios y se sentó en su cubículo, meneando su pelo oscuro recogido en dos coletas con indignación. Nadie se daba cuenta de su presencia y había comprobado a su pesar que era mejor que fuera así.

O quizás no.

El señor Bonnefoy, el rey de las mañanas, se plantó delante de ella, con su sonrisa radiante y el cabello bien peinado, oliendo a laca a kilómetros. Charlotte podía apostar todo su dinero de un mes que él acababa de salir de una sesión de 3 horas de peluquería. Gracias al cielo ella era inmune a los encantos de su jefe. Le encantaba flirtear con todo el equipo, hombres y mujeres por igual, pero siempre se reservaba para su novio, quien no quería salir en los medios bajo ningún concepto. Algunas lenguas decían que ni siquiera existía y Bonnefoy simplemente era un tipo asexual que quería llamar la atención de alguna manera.

A Charlotte esas habladurías no me importaban en lo más mínimo. Solo quería regresar a su casa, comer, salir con sus amigas y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

–Chérie… – el señor Bonnefoy tocó una de las manos de la chica, llevándosela con delicadeza a los labios apenas rozando la piel con ellos, como si fuera un verdadero caballero -. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo bien que te sienta ir a la piscina? Tu piel siempre se mantiene en un todo dorado hermoso.

–¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que mi moreno es más oscuro que dorado y es algo que me viene de nacimiento? – Ella respondió estirando los labios a la vez en una sonrisa muy forzada.

–Ah, jaja. Si, querida, me lo podía imaginar. Pero yo no he venido a hablar de tu hermoso tono de piel, sino… verás, quiero hacerte una propuesta.

Charlotte no quería oírla y tampoco quería que se reflejara en su cara el horror de no saber qué puñetas le iba a pedir el tipo ese, bien conocido por sus ideas extravagantes que curiosamente siempre acababan bien. Había fallado en el intento porque el señor Bonnefoy, sonriente y encantador como siempre, le apretó la mano con algo más de fuerza para que no pudiera escapar.

–Tu esfuerzo por pasar desapercibida durante tanto tiempo va a ser recompensado, corazón. Es la hora de hacerte brillar.

La primera en morir fue Daniela, de otro país, de otra ciudad, perteneciente a otro clan de Cazadoras.

Al comienzo muy poca gente dio crédito a la lista de objetivos puesta en internet por la organización criminal aún sin nombre, y muchas de las chicas siguieron haciendo su vida normal y sin tomar las precauciones pertinentes. Daniela era una de ellas, clasificada como nivel amarillo, fuerte y alta, no tenía nada que temer pues nadie había reclamado la exclusividad para matarla.

Alguien había puesto un señuelo y cinco cazadoras se presentaron para ayudar a un autobús secuestrado que resultó ser una trampa para poder atrapar a otra de ellas menos peligrosa. Por fortuna, cuatro de las chicas consiguieron escapar pero Daniela quedó en el suelo, ensangrentada y dispuesta para que todos los medios la sacaran en primera plana.

Quien fuera en su otra vida, nadie lo sabía más que el clan de las Cazadoras de su ciudad. Al morir como mujer no cambió a su cuerpo masculino, así que su familia pensó que simplemente desapareció para no volver. En los siguientes días la imagen de un chico de piel cetrina y ojos traviesos y oscuros llenó las calles de la ciudad, sin que tuviera la más mínima oportunidad de una respuesta con respecto a lo que le había pasado.

El estómago de Alfred dio un vuelco. De llegar a morir, lo que menos quería era que su familia pensara que estaba desaparecido por voluntad propia. No había nada peor que la incertidumbre de no saber que había pasado con un ser querido y lo sentía en lo más hondo por la familia de Daniela, que no tenían la culpa de estar sufriendo de esa manera y sin saber que su hijo murió como un héroe.

Jugaba con el filete que tenía en el plato y aunque había quedado con Toris, después de esas noticias no se veía capaz de comportarse con normalidad. Alfred no podía dejar de pensar y pensar. Era fácil mantenerse al margen y no ser capturado, pero ¿y las compañeras aunque aún seguían luchando? Desde el anuncio de la organización no había vuelto a transformarse en Alison y eso le llenaba de culpa.

–Estás bastante ido, no estás comiendo nada – Le comentó su amigo. En circunstancias normales Alfred hubiera comido los tres platos, repetido el tercero y dando cuenta de un segundo postre.

–Tu tampoco has probado mucho de tu plato y me da que ninguno de los dos estamos a dieta. Yo puedo perder algunos kilos pero si tú haces lo mismo te convertirás en la radiografía de un suspiro.

Toris le obsequió una sonrisa débil.

–Es que… ¿podrás guardarme un secreto?

Alfred asintió, tomando un pequeño sorbo de la bebida.

–Sabes que soy genial guardando secretos, entre otras cosas porque se me olvidan a la media hora. Soy todo oídos.

–Esto dudo que se te vaya a olvidar. Verás, me gusta alguien. Me gusta tanto que aún no he podido borrar de la memoria a esa persona por mucho que lo intento.

Alfred se incorporó, por fin algo que no tenía que ver con él y le daba la oportunidad de olvidarse de todos sus problemas.

–Ya lo sabía yo. Esa mirada lo dice todo y te noto atontado desde hace mucho tiempo. Bueno, más atontado de lo normal, ¿Quién es, pillín? ¿Qué chica afortunada se ha ganado tu corazón? No me digas que me estás volviendo a hablar de Natalia.

–No, no es Natalia, en realidad dejé a Natalia por imposible hace mucho tiempo. Esto es mucho peor. Es una cazadora mágica.

Alfred se atragantó con el agua y Toris tuvo que darle golpes en la espalda.

–¿Esa chica es QUÉ?

–Una cazadora mágica. La historia es mucho más larga y de momento no te la voy a contar, pero ella me salvó de un atraco y… bueno. Digamos que no empezó ahí. Estoy muy confundido y tengo miedo por ella.

Alfred no se lo creía, ¿por qué todo tenía que volver al mismo tema una y otra vez?

–Bueno, supongo que la chica sabrá cuidarse, no te preocupes – Pero algo dentro de él quería saber más. Posiblemente la conociera, no eran tantas en esta ciudad y sería el mejor cotilleo para contar a sus amigos, ¡incluso podía ser él mismo! -. ¿Sabes si está en peligro directo o no?

Toris parecía meditar, como si sopesara qué información dar. Alfred pensó que le daba miedo que fueran escuchados, o que sospechara que él fuera a matar a su chica, usándolo como cebo. Había muchas posibilidades de que ya se conocieran, un plan como el de Lovino para atraer a Antonio se le podía haber ocurrido a otra persona.

Se preguntó si tenía la suficiente información como para saber que en realidad todas las cazadoras eran hombres. Si Toris lo supiera le quitaría la preocupación de un plumazo, a parte de horrorizarle, pero no había manera de dejarle entrever su pequeño secreto.

–Si – Contestó al final – Miré la database en internet y por fortuna, de momento es la única cazadora a la que quieren viva.

Alfred esta vez escupió el agua para no atragantarse, pero tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para hacerlo en el vaso.

–¿Sabes de quien te hablo? – Preguntó Toris.

–N-no, jaja… me parece una historia increíble, eso es todo.

_Janina._

Ese era el motivo por el cual Feliks estaba tan preocupado y dejó el trabajo. Sumar dos más dos era muy fácil, lo que le sorprendía es que su amigo le hubiera ocultado esa información durante tantísimo tiempo, Feliks se callaba sus cosas pero siempre las terminaba contando.

–No tengo muchas opciones para con ella, de todas formas. Ya me dejó claro que no quería nada conmigo, me temo que tengo muy mala suerte con las chicas. Por cierto, hablando de eso, hace tiempo que no hablas de Katya, ¿ha pasado algo?

Alfred decidió no volver a beber en lo que quedaba de conversación. Con toda la preocupación por el tema de las cazadoras, se olvidó de que Katya existía.

–No ha pasado nada, de hecho hace muchísimo tiempo que no la veo. Desde el incidente del colegio. Creo que debería dejarla en paz y vivir un poco.

"_Y salvar el mundo"_

–Me parece una postura muy madura de tu parte. ¿En serio no te has dado un golpe en la cabeza? ¿O te has enterado de las nuevas noticias?

–¿Qué noticias? – Preguntó interesado. Toris apartó el vaso de agua de Alfred bien lejos, igual que el cuchillo de cortar carne.

–Está saliendo con un amigo mío, parece que le va muy bien. Quedaron un par de veces y se la ve ilusionada. De hecho me hizo gracia cuando me habló de él, yo le conozco prácticamente de toda la vida.

Alfred se cubrió la cara con las dos manos.

–Ya es demasiado tarde, ¿verdad?

–Posiblemente si. Llevan muy poco tiempo pero hay algo en Katya que me hace ver que seguirán por unos cuantos meses más por lo menos. Lo siento mucho, Alfred.

En ese momento no era adecuado empezar una relación sentimental, Alfred lo sabía. Cualquier cosa podría poner en peligro a Katya y era lo último que quería que pasara.

–A lo mejor tenemos que hacer una terapia conjunta para que también te olvides de esa cazadora mágica. Dudo mucho que se haya sentido atraída por ti, y ahora seguro que no eres lo principal que ocupa su mente.

–En lo último te doy la razón, pero yo le gusto, lo sé.

Alfred retiró la comida sin ninguna intención de volver a probar bocado. Feliks debería ejercer de verdad de amigo del alma y contarle muchísimas cosas. A saber cual era su secreto para mantener a alguien como Toris tan interesado y necesitaba ponerlo él en práctica para ganarse a Katya sobre su nuevo novio cuando su vida volviera a la normalidad.

–Creo que no podemos comer mucho más. Venga Toris, te invito a un café.

–Tienes razón. Aquí al lado hay una cafetería bastante tranquila a la que podemos ir.

La cafetería de la que hablaba Toris estaba doblando la esquina, y al entrar vieron que tenían puesta las noticias en la televisión aunque en un volumen bastante más suave que en otros lugares. Al comienzo y después de pedir dos cafés, intentaron cambiar la conversación que estaban manteniendo en el restaurante a un tema mucho más alegre, pero fueron interrumpidos por otra noticia y un vídeo hecho con un teléfono móvil de Marzia y Janina parando un atraco a una sucursal bancaria mientras unos tipos de negro intentaban atraparlas. Aquellos hombres consiguieron ser detenidos y resultaron ser ciudadanos normales y corrientes que eran amigos entre sí y decidieron aliarse para atrapar aunque fuera a una de las chicas. Al no conseguirlo y ya que las chicas no pudieron poner una denuncia formal contra ellos, sólo se les imputó el atraco.

Alfred estaba preocupado. Por sus amigos y por la ciudad pues a este ritmo no podrían defender a todo el mundo, como hacían antes. Toris miraba la pantalla con la misma cara de angustia, aunque sus pensamientos estaban en otro nivel.

"Noticia de última hora, la organización secreta a la que pertenece el grupo de Cazadoras Mágicas ha hecho un anuncio…"

Alfred se incorporó en su asiento asustado, Toris mirándole con sorpresa. No podía ser, hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de Spark más que un mensaje que mandó a todos los miembros para saber quien quería seguir siendo una cazadora y quien deseaba salir de la organización.

Y ahí estaba él, sin duda, reconocible aunque fuera una sombra negra en fondo blanco, hablando con la voz de una máquina.

"Aquí desde la organización queremos pedir calma a la población y a nuestros propios miembros"

"No nos rendiremos, siempre habrá cazadoras dispuestas a ayudar a los más desfavorecidos"

"Os perseguiremos y entregaremos a la justicia, no lo olvidéis"

Spark debía estar loco como para hacer un anuncio así. Al parecer, según la presentadora, en cada ciudad el mundo se había emitido el mismo aviso, con diferentes sombras e idiomas. Spark no era el único jefe de la organización, esto formaba parte de algo más grande y pedía la colaboración de todas las chicas, sin excepción.

–Espero que Janina esté bien – El susurro de Toris le llegó al oído.

Alfred miró a su amigo, sin entender.

–Casi no conoces a esa chica, ¿cómo puedes estar tan enchochado?

Toris no contestó. Le dedicó una sonrisa amplia, de ojos entrecerrados y cara de niño travieso.

–Algún día te lo contaré, pero mientras te invito a otro café.

Spark miró su lista de bajas después del anuncio por televisión y sorprendido, comprobó que no era muy alta. Sólo cinco chicas habían renunciado a sus poderes para vivir más cómodamente, y ya habían entregado sus Mochis y hecho un lavado selectivo de memoria para evitar que recordaran nada remotamente parecido a la organización.

El resto de cazadoras seguía con él, y lo mismo pasaba con las chicas de cada Spark en cada parte del mundo. Valientes muchachos a los que no les importaba cambiar de género de vez en cuando y poner su vida en peligro.

Y lo mejor de todo, sus tres chicas favoritas seguían a su lado.

–Esto es la guerra, supongo - le dijo a su mochi, y éste le hizo un amoroso corte de mangas.

* * *

Ya empezamos el grueso de la historia, con otros dos personajes presentados, Francia y Seychelles. Posiblemente acaben apareciendo muchos más por ahí. Jeje.

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Miss Desi y Miss Alisa tienen un jamón cada una, me siento generosa y Minigatita, yo para Toris tengo planes. Grandes planes. Pero aún no.

También gracias por seguir el fic, me hace ilu y todo. ¡Muchas ganas por leer!


	13. Capítulo 2

**2**

-¡Hay que salvar al mundo!

Alfred no era un tipo que tuviera problemas de autoestima, aunque en esa época de crisis no se veía tan capaz de hacer su trabajo de cazadora como antes.

–¡Salva el mundo!

Su reflejo en el espejo del baño parecía cada vez más convincente, y eso le gustaba.

–¡Salvaré el mundo!

–¡Claro que si!

Feliks le miraba desde la puerta. Hacía un tiempo que se había mudado con él para compartir gastos, ya que cada vez era más difícil vivir por su cuenta tal y como estaban las cosas. Debían elegir con mucho cuidado sus trabajos para no terminar en una trampa, y el índice de criminalidad en la ciudad había aumentado demasiado en muy poco tiempo.

Los delincuentes estaban ganando la partida y no iban a dejar que se salieran con la suya, a pesar de todas las dificultades a las que se estaban enfrentando. La segunda en morir se llamaba Claudia, y la tercera Janice. Y como siguieran así no serían capaces de recordar el nombre de sus compañeras caídas.

–¿No te has preparado ya? Tío, nos van a dar las mil – Feliks se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, con su mochi cuadrado en los brazos – una vez nos transformemos va a dar igual que tengas pelos en la cara y huelas a tigre, ¿Sabes?

Alfred sacó el colgante y su mochi de nariz larga apareció a su lado, masticando con cuidado su bufanda.

–¿Qué tenemos?

–Lovino está investigando el lugar. Al parecer es un sitio tranquilo y tal, pero Spark ha comentado que posiblemente sea una de las sedes de la organización así que será mazo peligroso. El edificio entero es suyo y está presidiendo una plaza, un lugar genial para ponernos a repartir leches.

–Nos va a meter en la boca del lobo.

–Hay que hacerlo, ¿no? Demostrar que somos así como supermolonas y no nos da miedo nada.

–Claro que hay que hacerlo.

–Pues o sea, vamos. Cuanto antes terminemos, mejor.

Charlotte tuvo despacho nuevo (aunque fuera un cubículo alejado del resto de los compañeros), nuevo horario (flexible como una barra de hierro) y mucho estrés.

Al parecer Francis Bonnefoy quería que investigara todo el asunto de las cazadoras mágicas, pero no a ellas sino a la organización que había puesto precio a su cabeza, como si fuera policía. Aún así ella no lo creía posible, pues incluso con toda la información que se disponía de las chicas, era muy difícil encontrarlas.

Francis además le ordenó infiltrarse, pero Charlotte no lo veía tan sencillo. Sabía que era fácil ser miembro de la organización criminal, pero nadie tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo ser miembro de la otra parte. Además Charlotte no creía que fuera buena idea tener su foto en una lista de gente a la que se quiere ver muerta, y tampoco estar metida entre una panda de criminales.

Se paró en mitad de la calle, poniendo pucheros. No había nada peor que empezar de cero en algo que no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Solo le quedaba entrar en las oficinas y hacer que trabajaba en algo para que no la echaran a la calle, a no ser que tuviera suerte y se encontrara de bruces con una buena pista.

Cuando era pequeña aprendió que la mejor manera de esconder algo era dejarlo a la vista. Su diario estuvo durante años encima de su mesa y nadie lo tocó esperando que fuera un aburrido cuaderno de ejercicios. Si las cazadoras habían hecho lo mismo y ahora estaban paseando alegremente por las calles como personas corrientes, posiblemente su aspecto de humana normal y corriente fuera bastante distinto al de chica mágica.

Francis Bonnefoy estaba seguro, tan seguro que se pondrían en contacto con más gente para hacer un ejército, que le parecía una idea irreal. A estas alturas poca gente querría luchar y ponerse en peligro de una forma tan alegre.

Casi chocó con un chico alto y con gafas, que iba acompañado por otro de pelo largo y rubio. Parecía que llevaban prisa aunque a pesar de eso se disculparon con una sonrisa. La cara del más bajito parecía tener una sonrisa perenne.

Ambos desaparecieron de su vista tan rápido como el aleteo de una mariposa.

Lovino estaba cansado de esperar y a punto estuvo de hacer las cosas por su cuenta, cuando vio a Alfred y Feliks subir por las escaleras de la boca del metro. Se podía notar el nerviosismo en el ambiente, los tres mirando en dirección a dónde en teoría había un escondite de la organización.

–Podemos ir ya transformados – sugirió Alfred.

–Si, o sea, a ver si van a tener vigilancia cerca y nos pillan. Entonces estaríamos en un problema mazo gordo.

–Sea como sea, estamos jodidos. Yo puedo tele transportarme y Feliks puede volar, pero tu, Alfred…

–Yo ya veré.

Entraron en uno de los edificios más altos del centro de la ciudad y subieron al último piso. Hicieron aparecer a sus mochi y una vez se transformaron, respiraron hondo a la vez, como si estuvieran compenetrados.

–Vale, ahí voy – Alison tomó carrerilla y saltó al tejado de otro edificio. Las otras dos la observaron con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Bueno, o sea, me toca a mi – Janina se alejó volando todo lo alto que podía para no ser vista.

Marzia esperó con prudencia unos cuantos minutos antes de desaparecer.

Cuando reapareció delante del edificio que Spark les había señalado como sede de la organización, comprobó con hastío que era la primera en llegar, aunque Janina apareció pocos segundos después, seguida de Alison que parecía demasiado fresca a pesar de haber saltado de tejado en tejado. Los peatones al verlas decidieron apresurarse y desaparecer de ahí lo antes posible, pues sabían que se expondrían a estar en mitad de una batalla campal si se quedaban cerca.

–¿Entramos? – Marzia estaba impaciente por dar unas cuantas tortas. El mochi de Alison se transformó en bate y el de Janina en ballesta. Marzia ya llevaba al suyo transformado en subfusil.

Antes de que Alison pudiera contestar, las puertas del edificio se abrieron y aparecieron varios encapuchados que evidentemente las habían visto llegar.

Ellas no se quedaron quietas, lo primero que hicieron fue separarse. Marzia lo tenía fácil con su arma, dejando fuera de combate a todos los atacantes aunque Alison estaba más ocupada ya que se tenía que enfrentar a ellos de uno en uno. Perdieron de vista a Janina pero no se preocuparon por ella; flechas de fuego llovían desde el cielo y esa era una señal que les indicaba que estaba bien. Cuando el primer furgón de policía llegó a la escena ya tenía tanta gente para detener que tuvieron que esperar al resto de compañeros para llevárselos a la comisaría más cercana. De pronto el edificio se cerró a cal y canto cuando el ejército y los antidisturbios llegaron como refuerzos.

Alison sintió miedo, con la misma sensación de estar en guerra.

–Esto es una batalla – Marzia volvió a apuntar con su subfusil a la puerta –. Solo que el ejército no van a tener tantos miramientos e irán a matarlos, cosa que nosotras no podemos hacer.

Alison tragó saliva y, como si fuera en cámara lenta, vio como los soldados entraban en el edificio, casi en silencio.

Abrieron fuego enseguida.

Alison tuvo ganas de vomitar.

–Vámonos, no nos necesitan aquí – comentó y Marzia le cogió del brazo para tranquilizarla - ¿Y Janina?

Hacía tiempo que no veían sus flechas, mucho más a ella. Alison se dio la vuelta, mareada, sabiendo que algo habían hecho mal y ahora Janina podría estar en problemas.

–Jodida niña, vamos a buscarla.

Janina no tuvo problemas desde su posición en el aire hasta que uno de los encapuchados empezó a perseguirla. No es que tuviera poderes como ella, pero llevaba unos aparatos metálicos incorporados en las extremidades que le permitían volar a mucha velocidad, tanta como para ponerla en apuros. Al final ella decidió plantarle cara en el techo de uno de los edificios más cercanos que encontró, apuntando con la ballesta al pecho de su perseguidor.

El parecía estar embutido en un disfraz de Darth Vader, con un traje negro ajustado y una máscara que se parecía a las venecianas, también oscura, que no dejaba ver sus ojos, escondidos detrás de unas lentes de cristal ahumado. Tampoco podía ver su color de pelo ya que le cubría una capucha, así que reconocerle era una misión complicada.

Por lo menos era evidente que era alto y aunque su constitución era delgada, se podía notar sus músculos a través de la lycra del traje. Si tenía que enfrentarse a él no le iba a ganar en fuerza, pero si intentaría hacerlo en destreza.

–¿Qué queréis de mi? – preguntó para ganar tiempo. Sin sus amigas posiblemente tuviera dificultades en vencerle, no parecía ser como los demás parias que tenían guardando el edificio, sobre todo si quería capturarla viva.

–Que vengas conmigo – contestó. Su voz parecía deformada a través de la máscara –. Si te entregas, prometo que no te pasará nada.

Janina no se movió, con el plan de escape bien afianzado en su mente. Solo faltaba ponerlo en práctica.

–Ni hablar, tío. O sea, no voy a entregarme, a saber que me vais a hacer si queréis a todas mis compañeras muertas.

–No te vamos a hacer nada. Mi nombre es Arturo y te doy mi palabra. No vamos a ponerte un dedo encima. Ven conmigo y podrás comprobarlo por ti misma.

–Tú te crees que soy idiota.

Janina levantó el vuelo de pronto y se bajó del tejado a toda velocidad, entrando en la primera ventana abierta que encontró, chocando a su vez con una chica que entraba por la puerta del despacho en ese mismo momento. Se levantó aturdida, y corrió todo lo rápido que pudo hacia el baño de los chicos. Por suerte no había nadie por el pasillo que pudiera delatar dónde se había escondido.

Se transformó en Feliks dentro de uno de los cubículos y después de un rato sentado en el retrete, abrazado a su mochi cuadrado, lo escondió de nuevo en el colgante y salió como si eso no fuera con él y, de una forma increíble, nadie sospechó nada y ni le pararon en ningún momento desde que entró en el ascensor hasta que salió del edificio con el resto de trabajadores.

La gente de la calle aún miraba hacia arriba al tipo que le había acosado y que estaba aún dando vueltas por el cielo buscando a Janina.

Charlotte estaba siendo atendida por dos compañeros después de haber sido golpeada por alguien que había entrado por la ventana y estaba segura que ese alguien era una cazadora mágica. Y más segura quedó cuando por la ventana un hombre embutido en un traje negro como aparecido de una película de ciencia ficción se asomó preguntando si habían visto a una chica rubia entrar por la ventana.

Los compañeros se alejaron de pronto de ella, como si tuviera la peste. Si alguien sabía algo esa era Charlotte y no querían verse implicados en lo más mínimo.

–N-no –ella mintió y esperó ser convincente.

El tipo ladeó la cabeza un poco, pensativo, y entró pidiendo disculpas.

–¡Arturo! – Otra persona se asomó por la ventana, asustando aún más a todos menos a Charlotte, que aún tenía los ojos como platos –. No merece la pena buscar, se ha ido.

–¿Estás seguro? – parecía descorazonado. Charlotte giraba la cabeza de uno al otro como si fuera un partido de tenis.

–Si, muy seguro. Estaba mirando el radar y de pronto desapareció. Lo que si parece es que entró dentro del edificio, pero a partir de ahí se pierde su pista.

-Gracias, Lancelot.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana y antes de saltar se dio la vuelta hacia las tres personas que les miraban asustados.

–Lo siento mucho, pueden seguir trabajando.

–¡Lo sentimos! – Lancelot parecía el más jovial de los dos. Charlotte se despidió con la mano a la vez que les veía desaparecer.

Francis Bonnefoy entró en la oficina con prisas y fingiendo un drama, obligó a todos a trabajar sobre la fantástica e interesante mañana que habían vivido en la redacción.

Charlotte no estaba interesada. Salió del despacho casi tambaleándose y se fijó en la cámara de vigilancia que apuntaba al pasillo y que parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de que existía.

Ya tenía por dónde empezar su historia.

* * *

He tardado un poquito más en subir la historia porque andaba actualizando Tres Veces (voy a paso de tortuga con ese fic, espero que nadie me mate) y mi plan es actualizar este de nuevo lo más pronto posible.

No hay mucho que explicar de este capítulo, por fortuna la trama es mucho más sencilla. Muchas gracias como siempre a Nekolandia y a Minigatita por los reviews :D

¡Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os esté gustando!


	14. Capítulo 3

**03**

En la sala de seguridad y con las fichas de todas las cazadoras delante, Charlotte encontró a la chica que se chocó con ella, la única a la que de momento la organización quería viva. Ella entró en el baño de hombres y no volvió a salir así que Charlotte revisó las cintas varias veces, desde el momento en el que desapareció dentro hasta veinticuatro horas más tarde, sin éxito. Nadie hubiera podido aguantar tanto tiempo ahí encerrada y además, un hombre se hubiera dado cuenda de que algo iba mal. Ya entrevistó a todos los que usaron el retrete ese día, a parte de revisar si había alguna vía de escape. No tuvo éxito.

En cambio algo llamó su atención, un chico que podría haber pasado perfectamente por el hermano de la cazadora mágica. El cabello era del mismo tono de rubio pero más corto, los ojos parecían estar hechos bajo el mismo patrón, como si estuvieran continuamente entrecerrados, dándole una expresión constante de estar poco interesado en lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Si no encontraban a las cazadoras era porque nadie había caído en la cuenta que la magia formaba una parte importante en todo ese mundo. Si, estaba ahí, pero parecía que todo el mundo ignoraba que si había chicas capaces de volar, o desaparecer, o ser tremendamente ágiles, ¿Por qué no podrían ser capaces de cambiar de sexo siempre que quisieran?

Charlotte estiró los labios en una línea fina, asustada pues había averiguado algo importantísimo. Pero no iba a decírselo a nadie.

No aún.

Investigaría y usaría toda la información para ayudar a que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero necesitaba encontrar a ese chico para poder tener un vínculo entre ella y las cazadoras.

Ya lo había visto antes acompañado por otra persona, y con suerte también sería otra cazadora. Ya tenía algo por donde empezar.

Lancelot estaba acostumbrado a que le pidieran hacer las cosas rápido _y YA YA YA YA YA_, y si no lo tenía, lo más seguro es que acabara siendo zarandeado por el jefe, o lo que era peor, por su brazo izquierdo. Por fortuna para él, el derecho era bastante más pacífico y agradable, además de su compañero de equipo.

Al comienzo, cuando pidió su deseo, el trabajo parecía una aventura que iba a durar poco. Tenía que esperar a que acabaran con todas las luchadoras de la justicia que había en el mundo para ver su sueño realizado, pero mientras le fastidiaba llevar un traje negro con máscara y matar a unas chicas que eran las encargadas de mantener la paz en la ciudad. Nunca había sido violento y le daba rabia tener que empezar ahora., después de tanto tiempo en el mundo.

En realidad era muy joven, pero quería que los demás pensaran que era bajito para su edad, que al fin y al cabo, tampoco era mentir. Y encima todo se había puesto más negro desde que tres de las cazadoras desmantelado una de las principales sedes. Pensar que solo estaba haciendo eso para ver su libro publicado ya le estaba dando dolores de cabeza.

Si, porque ese era su deseo, vivir de la escritura. La novela rosa siempre le había apasionado pero ninguna editorial quería publicarle por su edad y su género. Como si los hombres no pudieran tener un poco de cultura sobre el amor. Después de un tiempo descubrió que más le hubiera valido el seguir mandando el manuscrito a las editoriales, por muchas veces que se lo recharazan.

Al girar la esquina casi chocó con Galahad, quien como siempre parecía que vagaba sin rumbo por la base secreta. Como todos, era más grande que él, aunque no tan peligroso como Mordred o Percival. Tenía alegría y optimismo y eso le aliviaba mucho ya que se podía hablar con el sin problemas. Era un alivio tenerle en el equipo, y al igual que Arturo, no le gustaba mucho la violencia lo que era un plus ara que le cayera bien

–Por poco me comes, ¿te pasa algo? – como siempre tenía poco que hacer, así que Galahad le acompañó por los pasillos con paso rápido para ir a la par con él.

–Lo de siempre, el jefe me ha mandado que vaya a por unos papeles para Arturo y al final me voy a volver loco – casi musitó, entrando en un despacho para buscar algo entre las estanterías llenas de carpetas -. Aquí está. ¿Tú no tendrías que estar investigando?

–Si, lo estoy haciendo. Pero total, estoy harto de correr, no voy a esforzarme más de lo normal, sobretodo porque no vamos a tener lo que hemos pedido hasta que ganemos y lo veo muy difícil.

–No tanto – Lancelot se dirigió por el pasillo a un ritmo bastante más lento –. Vamos, prefiero ser optimista. No quiero pensar que pasarme al bando de los malos solo ha servido para que mi libro siga sin publicarse.

Ambos se pararon. Arrepentirse estaba ya fuera de discusión.

–Esto es un rollo – Galahad se apoyó en la pared –. Me han emparejado con Tristán y no aguanto a esa chica. O chico. O lo que sea.

–¿Y por qué no pides que te emparejen con otro? Hacer tu trabajo con alguien a quien no aguantas no es divertido. De todas formas yo pedí que me pusieran a Ginebra como compañera y no lo conseguí.

–Lancelot, eres tonto. Si sabes que Percival se va a oponer, nadie puede tocar a Ginebra. Pero no te quejes, tu compañero es Arturo y por lo menos con él no tienes que matar a nadie, tienes que buscar a esa chica…

–Janina.

–Si, Janina – Galahad paró un momento, como si estuviera pensando que decir –. ¿Qué es lo que pretenden con esa cazadora? ¿Lo sabes?

–Arturo piensa que puede hacer que una cazadora pierda sus poderes – empezó a explicar Lancelot – y quiere probar su teoría con una de las chicas. Parecer ser que no es especialmente peligrosa mientras no tenga su arma a mano aunque yo hubiera elegido a otra. No quiere matar a nadie, por eso ha decidido ir a por un conejillo de indias.

–Creo que aquí nadie quiere matar a nadie. Quitando Mordred.

–Uy, si. Mordred es caso a parte. No me puedo creer que tenga tan mala leche y que Arturo aún diga que no la entendemos.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y Lancelot comenzó a caminar, seguido de nuevo por Galahad.

–Tengo que entregarle esto a Arturo y cuando lo haga, ficho y me voy a casa.

Algo cayó del cielo, una margarita que durante el corto vuelo había perdido casi todos los pétalos. Al mirar atrás vieron a otro de sus compañeros que no había tenido otra forma de dejarse notar que esa. A pesar de ir todos vestidos más o menos iguales, sabían con exactitud quien era el mendrugo que tenían delante.

–¡No tan rápido!

Quien había hablado era Balin, también vestido de negro, también con casco y que se diferenciaba muy poco con Galahad, físicamente hablando. Se acercó dando grandes zancadas y cruzó los brazos, como si fuera algo que los otros dos estuvieran esperando, solo que no era así. Galahad se llevó una mano a la frente y Lancelot entornó los ojos, aunque eso no se podía ver gracias a la máscara.

–¿Por qué no me habéis llamado? Pensé que éramos un equipo.

–Nosotros pensamos que el jefe te puso con otra pareja – contestó Galahad –. Además, no hay nada que hablar contigo, así que fuera.

–Nah, no te hagas el duro. Si sé que todos queréis tenerme a vuestro lado, lo que pasa es que sois muy tímidos como para reconocerlo. Bueno, da igual, es genial estar solo.

La mirada que recibió fue de todo menos tímida. O más bien tirando a asesina. Al final Lancelot volvió a caminar sin hacer caso a Balin.

–Vamos a entregarle esto a Arturo y nos vamos a casa, que tengo que ir al supermercado a comprar la cena. Ser malvado debería tener un plus de comida llena en la nevera eternamente, o algo.

–¿Malvado? – Balin volvió a abrir la boca – Si eres peor que Arturo. No va y me dice Gareth que le pidió a la cazadora esa que se entregara "por las buenas". Venga ya, tendría que matarla, que por eso le han proclamado jefe. Sin una votación anterior, tengo que decir.

–Ser malo significa que no hay democracia que valga – contestó Lancelot pero Balin movió el índice, negando.

–Ser malo significa matar gente y reírse a carcajadas.

–Si, será todo lo que matamos nosotros, los únicos que se cargan a gente son nuestros subordinados – Arturo apareció por detrás, asustando a los tres –. Oh, lo siento, tenía que haber avisado antes.

Lancelot le entregó los papeles y sacudió la capa al darse la vuelta para marcharse. Galahad le siguió mientras se despedía con la mano.

–Siempre me tendrás a mi, jefe – Balin volvió a poner pose de interesante pero cuando se dio la vuelta descubrió que estaba solo -. Que os den por el culo.

* * *

Capítulo algo más corto de lo normal para introducir a la cúpula de los malos malísimos, que tienen problemas como el resto del mundo y siempre terminan llegando tarde al supermercado para comprar la cena, o no les dan días libres para ir al médico a revisiones.

Es terrible esto de estar en el proletariado D:

Como podéis comprobar, todos tienen los nombres de los caballeros de la mesa redonda. Eran muchísimos, así que he elegido algunos nombres al azar. Y si, todos ellos son personajes canon de Hetalia, así que os regalaré gallifantes si sois capaces de averiguar quien es quien. Eso si, no habrá respuesta hasta más adelante, por supuesto (Pero me quedo con la apuesta de Minigatita. Si, Lituania es el del pelo castaño. A ver si aciertas)

No todo es blanco o negro, también hay grises. Y se me hacía injusto que los personajes de una serie tan fantástica como Hetalia tuvieran que ser malvados sin corazón. Sólo quería hacer que odiaran su trabajo, como todo el mundo que no lo hace por vocación.

Seguro que el siguiente capítulo tardaré más en escribirlo, pero tampoco mucho. Muchas gracias por leer :D


	15. Capítulo 4

**4**

Hacía tiempo que no salían juntos y Alfred estaba contento de pasar, por fin, unos momentos con su Mejor Amigo del Alma, porque últimamente Lovino se apuntaba a sus salidas haciendo que fueran El Mejor Trío Amiguil del Alma. No le importaba, pero a veces le gustaba estar con Feliks tomando una coca cola, o tortitas con nata y sirope, o una hamburguesa, o un batido, o una ensalada, o un kebab…

O todo a la vez.

La ansiedad le estaba matando y Feliks lo veía a distancia. O quizás a no tanta distancia, pues los platos que se acumulaban a su lado hacían una enorme torre cuyo peligro principal era caer sobre cualquier persona que pasara al lado.

–Tío, ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

–¿A parte de estar en peligro de muerte constante? ¿Qué casi te secuestran? ¿Qué dentro de poco Spark nos dará otra dirección para asaltar? – cuanto más hablaba más migas soltaba por la boca. Feliks cogió un pañuelo para limpiar la mesa, muy avergonzado.

–Pero tío, o sea, tu eres el héroe – Feliks hablaba tranquilo y con seguridad, pero Alfred no tenía ese estado de ánimo en absoluto –. Adeplus, si he podido escapar tan fácilmente, esos no podrán pillarme. El tal Arturo tiene pinta de ser idiota y de confiar mucho en los demás. Macho, yo no entiendo como es que una organización de ese calibre tiene tipos así.

Pero Alfred no contestó, con la mirada fija en un punto, al otro lado del restaurante. Una pareja le resultaba muy familiar y cuando Feliks se dio media vuelta, levantó una ceja sorprendido.

–¿Ese no es Spark? ¿Y esa no es la chica que te gusta?

La respuesta era evidente, y casi se atraganta con la bebida al verles acaramelados y felices, comiendo del mismo plato de espagueti.

–Los voy a matar –Alfred estaba confundido. Enfadado. Decidiendo si levantarse y montar una escena o transformarse en Alison y destruir todo el local, ya que estaba.

Feliks en ese momento agarró la mano de su amigo, dispuesto a tranquilizarle en voz baja.

–Vale tío, creo que te tengo que recordar un par de cosas. La primera, que Yekaterina no quería nada contigo y tiene todo el derecho del mundo para salir con quien sea. Lo segundo, que Eduard también tiene el derecho de salir con quien sea. Y tú tienes así como el derecho a enfadarte, pero no a estropearles la tarde.

Feliks podía ser muchas cosas, pero cuando se ponía serio era mejor hacerle caso porque usaba la lógica mejor que cualquiera a kilómetros a la redonda. Alfred no se tranquilizó, pero decidió que Feliks tenía razón y que él, el héroe, no podía enfadarse por esas cosas y perder el control. Aún así no podía evitar sentirse mal, tampoco dejar de mirar lo bien que estaban juntos, cómo reían y conversaban y en ese momento sintió que en el fondo (aunque fuera muy, muy en fondo) se alegraba por ella.

De pronto, Spark miró su teléfono y se levantó, disculpándose. Katya le dio un beso y se fue con él, ambos andando a paso ligero, después de hablar con uno de los camareros y pagarles con un billete sin esperar vuelta.

–Feliks, tenemos un problema.

–¿Cuál? – No se dio la vuelta, pero ladeó la cabeza interesado en lo que Alfred tenía que decirle.

–Spark ha salido corriendo del local, creo que tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Y acto seguido, sus teléfonos vibraron al unísono, con nuevas instrucciones para los dos.

Lovino llegó en cuanto pudo, montado en su vespa de color rojo. Gracias al cielo la moto era lo suficiente pequeña como para pasar entre los coches y así saltó muchísimos atascos, a parte de evitar a la policía y que le pusieran una multa por imprudente. Tanto Feliks como Alfred ya llevaban tiempo esperándole dentro de una librería, y en cuanto Lovino entró, los tres salieron a la calle, entre el gentío, dispuestos a perderse.

–¿Qué tenemos que asaltar ahora? – preguntó en cuanto se sintieron un poco más seguros.

–Otra sede – respondió Feliks –. Como en la anterior, tenemos que buscar un lugar alejado para transformarnos e ir volando o como sea hacia allí, o sea, la cosa es que no puedan localizarnos.

–Si vamos a desmantelar esta banda así, poco a poco, vamos a tardar la vida – añadió Alfred, pero Lovino se encogió de hombros.

–Ayer salió en las noticias que en otros lugares están también desmantelando cuarteles. Si ven que podemos joderles la existencia, la gente se lo pensará antes de unirse y su ejército se verá mermado. O eso espero.

–Vamos a meternos ahí – Alfred miró el teléfono de nuevo, señalando un callejón. Una vez dentro encontraron una puerta abierta que conducía unas escaleras –. Spark nos ha enviado información para que podamos subir al tejado aunque después de este ataque tendremos que cambiar de estrategia. No se puede repetir varias veces el mismo método.

Subieron las escaleras, sacaron a sus mochis del medallón y se transformaron antes de llegar al tejado. El cielo estaba nublado, aunque no parecía que fuera a llover hacía mucho viento. Alison puso su mochi en la cabeza, la bufanda de éste moviéndose con violencia. Con los brazos en jarras se dispuso a dar órdenes.

–Vale, yo saltaré de tejado en tejado, Marzia se aparecerá en la puerta y tú, Janina, espero que no termines como el otro día. Según Spark, tenemos que atacar un sótano que se encuentra en la calle Abeto, en esa dirección. Es una paralela a una de las calles comerciales.

–Si, joder, ya la conocemos. ¿Podemos ir ya a partirles el culo? Quiero irme a casa.

Agarraron a sus mochis con fuerza, el de Marzia se sentía un poco aplastado pero no cambió la sonrisa y tampoco se le cayó el tomate de la cabeza.

Alison asintió con la cabeza y se preparó para saltar, sintiendo cómo el aire le hacía difícil aterrizar en condiciones en el tejado del edificio de enfrente. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Janina no volaba con tanta soltura como era costumbre en ella, y le dio miedo pues eso podría traer problemas. Una vez llegaron a la puerta del edificio que tenían que asaltar, Janina retomó el vuelo, transformando a su mochi cuadrado en ballesta y Marzia, ya con la Thomson preparada, destruyó la puerta de un disparo.

Esta vez se prepararon mejor, la policía llegó mucho antes a la escena, antes incluso de que ellas pudieran hacer algo así que Spark había anticipado todo mucho mejor que la vez anterior. Alison entró en el edificio asestando golpes con su bate y Marzia se dedicó a cubrir las espaldas del equipo de asalto de un ejército de hombres de negro que apareció por otra calle, dispuesto a todo. Janina siguió disparando flechas a diestro y siniestro, moviéndose todo lo bien que podía teniendo en cuenta la fuerza del viento que no paraba de mover su pequeño cuerpo de un lado a otro.

–¡Hola!

Janina se dio la vuelta, mirando cara a cara a uno de los enmascarados que se encontró la otra vez. Tenía pocas ganas de enfrentarse a ellos, eran demasiado pesados y ella aún tenía una misión que cumplir.

–Largo de ahí, canijo. O sea, me estás molestando.

–No soy un canijo, soy Lancelot. Y no me pienso mover, tengo órdenes de llevarte al cuartel.

Como para probar sus palabras se puso con los brazos cruzados, sacando pecho. Janina le lanzó una flecha que se hizo un anillo alrededor de su cuerpo.

–O sea, ahora a ver si te mueves, listillo.

Janina no pudo verlo, pero Lancelot sonrió detrás de la máscara y acto seguido la chica sintió un dolor punzante en el omoplato que hizo que perdiera el conocimiento. No se dio cuenta que Arturo estaba justo detrás de ella, cogiéndola con todo el cuidado posible para que no cayera al suelo con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía una jeringuilla. La flecha que aprisionaba a Lancelot desapareció en el momento.

–¿Ves? No sirve de nada pedir las cosas con educación cuando eres de los malos.

–Pero me va a odiar, y así no puedo conseguir quitarle los poderes.

Lancelot se acercó para ayudarle a coger a Janina con más firmeza. Pesaba poco, parecía una muñeca irreal, como si estuviera hecha con magia.

–Mira, Arturo, si hay que ser sincero creo que ya te odia, nos odia a todos. Si queremos que coopere, no lo hará con ninguno de nosotros. Pero no hay otra idea mejor. Vas a ser su guardián, así que más vale que puedas hacer que confíe en ti o ya sabes lo que… nos hará el jefe.

Lancelot se puso a temblar solo con pensarlo y Arturo le entendió demasiado bien, a parte tenían que salir corriendo del lugar antes de que las otras dos se dieran cuenta del secuestro, y eso haría cabrear a su jefe aún más.

Incluso con Janina en brazos, no tuvieron mayor problema en escapar.

Otra vez salieron victoriosas del asalto y otra vez no se podía encontrar a Janina por ninguna parte. Ya se temían que eso fuera a terminar siendo una costumbre.

–¿Ha vuelto a desaparecer esa zorra del infierno o que? – Marzia le guiñó el ojo a uno de los agentes y Alison le dio un codazo en el costado –. ¿Qué coño haces?

–Haciendo que recuperes un poco de dignidad. Bueno, supongo que Janina habrá aprendido de la otra vez y andará por ahí, haciendo el idiota por los aires. Seguro que estará ya en casa, así que vámonos.

Fueron a la comisaría con los agentes para estar en la toma de declaraciones, pero esta vez tampoco consiguieron mucha información. Al parecer, sólo conocían a un superior, Ginebra, quien parecía ser muy dulce y amable con ellos. Era muy evidente que era mujer por la voz y el físico, así que era la máxima información que podían darles.

–Arturo, Lancelot, Ginebra… ¿Estos se piensan que son los caballeros de la mesa redonda o que? – preguntó Lovino unas horas más tarde, mientras esperaban a Feliks en el apartamento de Alfred. Aún no había aparecido y aunque no querían decirlo en voz alta, estaban preocupados.

–Entonces podemos decir que Arturo es el mandamás, y es el que fue directamente a por Janina. No vimos a ninguno de esos por los alrededores, ¿verdad?

–No – respondió Lovino, y los dos estaban seguros que habían vuelto a ir a intentar el secuestro y por desgracia, esta vez habían tenido éxito –. ¿Has llamado a Feliks?

–Si. No lo coge, está apagado o fuera de cobertura o algo. Esto me huele cada vez peor y creo que estamos bastante fastidiados.

–Esto es una puta mierda, Alfred.

El sonido machacón del teléfono de Alfred sonó de pronto y éste lo cogió, sabiendo que era Spark. Le puso el altavoz para que Lovino pudiera enterarse también de la conversación y participar en ella.

–Chicos, supongo que ya lo sospecharéis, pero tengo que confirmarlo. No hay señales de Feliks por ninguna parte. Ahora vuestro equipo va a dejar las misiones de asalto para intentar encontrarle.

Ambos tragaron saliva, temiéndose lo peor. Mientras, muy lejos de ahí, Janina era acostada en una cama bastante cómoda, con las manos esposadas al cabecero. El cuarto dónde iba a estar cautiva estaba preparado a conciencia para mantenerla con vida durante un espacio largo de tiempo, aunque no entraba la luz del sol por ninguna parte.

Arturo acarició con cuidado el brazo de la muchacha con el dorso de la mano, ganándose así un ligero escalofrío por parte de ella.

–Lo siento mucho – susurró, antes de darse la vuelta y sentarse en una silla al lado de la cama, esperando con paciencia a que despertara.

* * *

Otra semana más con otro capítulo. Tengo muchísimas ganas de hablar de los malos del fic y sus desesperaciones :'D es lo que más ilusión me hace describir.

Estoy participando en el Nanowrimo de este año porque soy masoquista, así que supongo que iré más lenta aún con este fic. De todas formas publicaré lo que ando escribiendo, a ver que tal me sale. De momento la idea que tengo es mucho más clara que esta (no es dificil, este fic lo ando escribiendo casi sobre la marcha y se nota demasiado)

Muchas gracias, como siempre, por los ánimos, comentarios y tal :3 tendré en cuenta lo que me comentáis en la medida de lo posible.

Hasta la semana que viene (¡con un poco de suerte!)


	16. Capítulo 5

**05**

Percival entró en la sala de la mesa redonda con un humor que pocas veces le habían visto. Más que por lo que se reflejaba en la cara, que no se veía por la máscara que todo el mundo debía llevar, era por la forma de caminar y agitar los brazos, como si hubiera salido de una película de los años 30.

Casi no había nadie para empezar la reunión y eso le puso de mal humor de nuevo. Solo estaba Ginebra, quien siempre le esperaba con paciencia y Gareth, puntual como de costumbre. Eso no ayudaba a calmar los nervios de Percival.

–¿Dónde está el resto de idiotas? – preguntó intentando que el enfado no se le notara en la voz, pero fallando en el intento. Ginebra se giró casi en el acto, pero ella no le tenía miedo. Era una de las pocas personas que le conocían lo suficiente como para no sobresaltarse cada vez que abría la boca. El otro, en cambio, carraspeó.

–Parece ser que el señor Arturo ha tenido éxito. Ha traído a la cazadora que quería aquí para experimentar con ella – Gareth se puso de pie, muy respetuoso, mientras hablaba – . Están todos con él, esperando que ella se despierte, para ver qué va a pasar cuando eso ocurra. Nadie cree que el señor Arturo sea capaz de manejarla.

–Resumiendo, esa panda de vagos está cotilleando. De todas formas no podríamos hacer la reunión sin saber nada sobre la cazadora esa, así que me temo que hoy volveremos a salir tarde.

–Que pena, yo que había quedado para salir con unas amigas – dijo Ginebra, bastante compungida. Ya era la tercera vez que tenía que posponer su tarde de compras.

–Y lo peor de todo es que no nos pagan horas las extras – se quejó Percival en voz alta.

Los tres se quedaron sentados en la sala mientras en la otra punta del complejo subterráneo el resto de hombres y mujeres de negro estaban esperando detrás de una puerta enrejada a que Arturo saliera con nuevas noticias sobre la cautiva.

Hacía casi un día que secuestraron a la chica y aún no había despertado, el sedante era demasiado fuerte y Arturo seguía a su lado casi sin moverse, solo Lancelot le llevaba comida y agua, y en algún momento llegó a pillarle dormido en la silla.

Los demás estaban esperando a ver si les dejaban entrar o no, o decirle a Lancelot que colara una cámara para poder ver bien el interior, cuando un chillido agudo resonó por todo el pasillo hasta donde estaban ellos y más allá.

–Creo que la chica se ha despertado – dijo Percival, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la sala de reuniones.

**oOo**

Janina se despertó atada de pies y manos a una cama y chilló y chilló todo lo fuerte que pudo y más. A su lado, un tipo enmascarado intentaba tranquilizarla intentando no tocarla, cosa que no funcionó para apaciguar su nerviosismo.

Después de unos minutos eternos, los chillidos cesaron, el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba con fuerza de la tensión y la falta de aire. Miraba de un lado a otro del cuarto, con los ojos inusualmente abiertos, igual que un animal enjaulado.

Arturo intentó acariciar su cabeza para tranquilizarla pero se llevó un mordisco en la mano.

–¡EH! –Chilló.

–Hijo de puta, más te vale que me sueltes ya o te cortaré los cojones y te los haré tragar.

Si, estaba muy enfadada. Arturo contaba con eso, pero no que fuera tan gráfica en sus amenazas.

–Lo siento, no puedo. De momento te quedas aquí con nosotros, y si te portas bien, puede que te suelte.

Janina le escupió al casco y tuvo una puntería envidiable. Arturo limpió el cristal del visor con un pañuelo blanco de papel que se sacó de un bolsillo.

–Esperaba un recibimiento así. Bueno, supongo que ya te tranquilizarás, no vas a salir de aquí en mucho tiempo. Y seré yo quien te esté vigilando y cuidando, así que más te vale que te portes bien conmigo.

–O sea, no te la pienso chupar, cerdo.

–Y-yo no pretendía eso. No es que no piense que eres guapa, que lo eres, pero no quiero forzarte a nada…

Difícil creerlo cuando la chica estaba atada a los cuatro postes y su falda subía con peligro por sus muslos dejando poco a la imaginación. Arturo tragó saliva.

–Supongo que tendrás hambre.

–Tío, te he dicho que no te pienso comer la polla. ¡Y sácame de aquí!

Arturo comprobó varias cosas. Que ella tenía muy mal carácter en ese tipo de situaciones, cosa normal, y que a pesar de haber separado a su mochi de ella, podía volar sin problemas. En ese momento estaba levitando todo lo que las cadenas le dejaban, así que sería un peligro dejarla suelta por el cuarto.

–No hasta que no haya conseguido quitarte los poderes. Y dentro de un rato volveré con algo para que comas.

Janina paró de moverse en el acto, cayendo como un plomo encima del colchón. Eso era malo, muy malo, si le quitaban los poderes descubrirían el secreto que estaba manteniendo a las cazadoras ocultas.

–Te puedo asegurar que yo lo siento más que tu – le dijo él, y por su tono de voz, sonaba sincero.

**oOo**

En estas situaciones Alfred se mostraba violento, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era dormir y no despertar. Las noticias sobre Feliks fueron nulas hasta el telediario del mediodía, dónde pudo ver unas fotografías que la organización había sacado de Janina, atada de pies y manos en una cama. Parecía desmayada (y Alfred rezaba para que en realidad no estuviera muerta) y con eso ellos demostraron que podían con las cazadoras.

Y lo peor de todo, que podían hacer desaparecer sus poderes si tenían éxito con Janina. Si conseguían hacer eso, el secreto de las cazadoras sería revelado pues Janina volvería a ser Feliks delante de los ojos del mundo.

–Tenemos que encontrarle, pero ¿cómo? – pensó en voz alta.

No había nadie quien le ayudara.

Buscó en internet y encontró fácilmente las fotografías en un sitio de noticias, además estaban en color. Las imprimió en buena resolución, colgándolas de la pared, para ver si podía reconocer algo, cosa que creía imposible; la cama era normal, el colchón en cambio parecía de buena calidad. No había ventanas, así que debía estar en un zulo o algo parecido.

En los dos edificios que asaltaron parecía que las plantas empleadas para la organización eran la primera, la baja y el sótano. Si seguía la lógica, tendrían a Janina en cualquier parte de la ciudad, en cualquier edificio. Y si era tan importante para ellos mantenerla cautiva, posiblemente la hubieran llevado a la sede, mucho más complicada de encontrar.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, impotente.

Lovino, mientras, dejó de transformarse en Marzia para ligar con Antonio. En lugar de eso, le echó valor y volvió a comprar con su verdadera apariencia, comprobando así que el frutero se ponía contento por volverle a ver.

Pero eso no le dejaba satisfecho.

La desaparición de Feliks de sus vidas había dejado un hueco grande y en cierto modo, peligroso.

Los labios de Lovino dibujaban una fina línea que le hacían parecer más preocupado que enfadado, y Antonio lo notó enseguida. Normalmente prefería mantener su condición de español gracioso que nunca se entera de nada, pero a veces (y solo con determinada gente) se permitía el lujo de fijarse en los clientes de su pequeña tienda, sobre todo si eran tan adorables como Lovino.

Siempre se preguntó si la chica que intentaba ligar con él era su hermana, el parecido físico era espectacular, y no solo eso, la mayoría de las veces la personalidad parecía ser la misma.

Decidió no pensar más en ello cuando Lovino se marchaba a casa con la compra, y centrarse en más cosas, como atender a otras clientas, o limpiar la tienda, o…

No sabía que era lo que le estaba preocupando a ese chico italiano, pero quería averiguarlo y ayudarle si podía.

Éste, mientras, miraba hacia la pantalla del ordenador casi sin pestañear. Al igual que Alfred, tenía las fotos de Janina en su celda y no era capaz de sacar ninguna conclusión nueva. Quizás solo les quedaba ir atacando cada sede como si fueran Super Mario, hasta encontrar a la princesa cautiva en el último castillo. Esa idea no le gustaba nada.

Eduard, en cambio, no parecía preocupado.

Eduard podía ser un geek al que casi nadie se tomaba en serio, pero él dirigía el único ejército capaz de enfrentarse a la organización maligna que quería hacer daño a la población.

También tenía un par de cartas escondidas, cartas que no podía enseñar a nadie.

Aún no.

Visto los acontecimientos, había hecho muy bien en esconderlas.

Al igual que Alfred y Lovino, había visto las fotos de Janina y tampoco era capaz de dilucidar dónde se encontraba, aunque una cosa tenía muy clara; quien la tenía cautiva no iba a poder quitarle los poderes, y lo mejor de todo, no iba a hacerle daño. Eso se veía en la forma en la que Janina estaba atada a la cama, en cómo estaba colocada para que estuviera cómoda, la posición de la ropa, todo cuidado casi con mimo.

Miró el informe de Feliks en el que hablaba de su experiencia huyendo de esa gente. Arturo y Lancelot, ¿verdad?

–No me puedo creer que haya tenido el valor de haber puesto en marcha su plan – susurró, a sabiendas de que nadie le iba a escuchar.

**oOo**

La reunión terminó tarde, como Ginebra se temía, pero sin incidentes. Al parecer Arturo viviría a partir de ese momento en la sede, en la celda de al lado, para poder tener controlada a la cazadora en cada momento. Dos guardias se encargarían de custodiarla y cambiarían turnos cada cinco horas.

Nadie entendía tantas molestias, aunque sabían que el deseo de Arturo era poder investigar la fuente de poder de esas chicas. Ellos, humanos, no tenían nada especial, pero ellas parecían de otro mundo y el interés por estudiarlas era tan fuerte para su jefe como el de matarlas.

Sabiendo su origen, sería más fácil encontrarlas y Arturo le prometió hacerlo con una condición. Y el jefe siempre respetaba el deseo por el cual sus seguidores entraban en la organización.

Todo el mundo confiaba en Arturo, siempre había trabajado con diligencia, sus misiones eran perfectas. Él era el primero que respondía a cualquier llamada del jefe, por eso fue puesto a cargo del grupo, y los dirigía con calma y amabilidad, algo de lo cual carecía su líder.

Esa iba a ser su plan para con Janina.

Ella le miró sentada en la cama a la vez que se masajeaba una de las muñecas (aunque Arturo no entendía el motivo, nunca apretó la cuerda para que no le doliera). Le había quitado el calzado, y aún había dejado uno de los pies encadenado a la cama, que estaba firmemente clavada en el suelo.

Sabía que Janina volaba y no contaba con fuerza suficiente como para levantar una cama de hierro. Quien tenía la fuerza bruta como habilidad era una de sus amigas, una información que se había callado y no pensaba contar a nadie. Tampoco tenía el poder de aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad como su otra compañera, y deba gracias al cielo de que eso fuera así ya que si no, hubiera sido imposible dar con ella.

–¿Y mi mochi?

Seguía enfadada, pero Arturo no podía esperar menos de la situación.

–En mi cuarto. No te preocupes, está bien cuidado.

Se hacía una idea sobre lo que podría pasar si matara al mochi de Janina y eso no iba a ocurrir.

–Déjame ir.

–No puedo. Y deja de intentar levantar los muebles del suelo, están clavados y no tienes fuerza suficiente. Puedo notar como fluye el aire por el cuarto.

La débil brisa que notaba por los pies dejó de soplar al momento. Ella parecía decepcionada.

–Quiero volver a mi casa.

–Si te portas bien regresarás. Mientras, come algo, no quiero que enfermes.

Sin previo aviso, el aire de la estancia se movió como un vendaval y la comida que estaba puesta encima del plato voló hacia el casco de Arturo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás por el impacto. Janina parecía satisfecha con ella misma.

–Antes muerta que comer esa mierda, capullo.

Era cuestión de tiempo, repitió Arturo en su cabeza, era cuestión de tiempo que ella confiara en él.

–Hay más en la cocina, te traeré un poco. Luego ya decides si comes o no.

Ella se tumbó en la cama, dándole la espalda, y en la misma posición la encontró cuando regresó unos minutos más tarde con otro plato lleno de estofado. Estaba caliente, olía bien, así que esperaba que eso le abriera el apetito. No quería verla morir de hambre.

Paciencia, paciencia.

Paciencia le sobraba y él tenía un plan.

* * *

Bueno, he tardado mucho más de lo que pensaba, pero aquí está la actualización. Siento mucho el retraso, pero el nanowrimo comió más tiempo de lo que pensaba y tuve que dejar de escribir. Aún así, acabé las 50000 palabras :D

Si entendéis cómo va la trama de este fic, os doy la enhorabuena, después de un mes sin tocarlo creo que hasta yo me he perdido (menos mal que tengo las notas). ¡Hasta el capítulo 6 de esto! :D


	17. Capítulo 6

**06**

Por fortuna, Francis no había dado mucho la tabarra a Charlotte desde que empezó a investigar, sí que ella asumía que, o bien le daba toda la libertad del mundo, o se había olvidado de ella.

Creía que más bien era lo segundo. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ser olvidada en la redacción, que llegó un punto en el que no le llamaban ni para llevar bebidas ni hacer fotocopias.

En realidad no había dicho nada, pero ya estaba segura de haber dado unos cuantos pasos bastante importantes en la investigación, empezando por el increíble parecido físico entre Janina la cazadora y el chico que salió de la oficina. Ahora que tenía las fotografías nítidas de la chica a mano pudo constatar que, o eran familiares o la misma persona. Lo segundo, aunque parecía una locura, era plausible teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza de las chicas mágicas, así que lo tenía bien presente mientras buscaba todo tipo de información. De hecho, esa era su principal tarea desde hacía unos cuantos días.

Lo que le estaba resultando complicado era encontrarle por internet ya que de él solo tenía una foto borrosa de su cara a través de una cámara de seguridad. No quería preguntar por él de una manera abierta sin levantar sospechas o dar una idea clara a los tipos malos del secreto de las chicas mágicas, así que se dedicó los siguientes días a mirar y mirar por todas las páginas web de institutos y universidades para ver si entre las orlas de alumnos se encontraba ese chico.

Por su aspecto, si no estaba estudiando una carrera, acababa de terminarla. Si lograba tener aunque fuera su nombre de pila, el resto estaría chupado.

Después de unas cuantas horas de búsqueda, Charlotte no terminaba de entender cómo la gente ponía todos sus datos por internet. Era muy fácil encontrar a cualquiera, y al parecer el chico que estaba buscando era de los inteligentes ya que le estaba costando horrores dar con él. Lo único que estaba claro era que no tenía muchas ganas de que le buscaran tampoco, lo que le hacía sospechoso; hoy en día lo que quería una persona normal era precisamente todo lo contrario, gracias a las distintas redes sociales existentes.

Después de horas y horas mirando páginas de todas las universidades de la zona, empezó a desesperarse y pensar que en realidad ese chico era extranjero y había estudiado en su país y por eso no era capaz de encontrar nada de él, o no había llegado a tener los estudios superiores.

No quería empezar a buscar en más páginas web, le resultaba demasiado pesado y estaba segura que no pararía ni en su propia casa, haciendo involuntariamente horas extras. A su jefe no le iba a importar de todas maneras, si en las últimas semanas no parecía ni ser capaz de recordar su nombre, así que tampoco le iba a pagar el trabajo de más que estaba realizando. Su vida de empleada era una desgracia.

Aunque…

–Espera.

Susurró, soltando la palabra en un solo suspiro,

–Aquí estás.

En la pantalla había una foto con buena resolución del chico del video de seguridad con un birrete en la cabeza.

–¡CHÚPATE ESA!

Que pena que no hubiera nadie alrededor para poder escuchar su grito de victoria.

**oOo**

Mientras, ese chico aún estaba transformado en mujer, para su alegría. Janina seguía encerrada en el zulo, con la pierna encadenada a la pata de la cama y la paciencia bajo mínimos.

Por lo menos la comida era buena y hacía días que podía pasear por el cuarto, aunque no tan libre como hubiera deseado.

Lo que menos aguantaba era tener a Arturo delante de las narices casi todo el día. Si por lo menos pudiera verle la cara habría un pase, pero su máscara no dejaba ver ni el más mínimo rastro físico de humanidad. Un par de días atrás tiró de su capa, pero solo comprobó que la máscara era en realidad un casco así que se quedó sin saber si tenía pelo o no.

Lo tenían bien calculado.

Le ponía nerviosa ver a Arturo sentado en la silla, mirando como ella comía hasta la última migaja del plato, como si fuera su madre vigilando que se alimentara bien. Al parecer querían que estuviera sana a saber para qué propósitos difíciles de averiguar hasta el momento. Por lo menos y daba gracias, no era nada sexual. Hasta la fecha.

–¿Te ha gustado? – la voz de él sonaba robótica gracias al respirador de la máscara, pero su expresividad era lo único que le hacía parecer humano. Incluso parecía realmente preocupado por ella y su bienestar.

–Por poco me dan arcadas, pero no estaba tan mal – mintió. Quien hiciera la comida era bastante bueno en su trabajo, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo.

La cabeza de Arturo bajó unos momentos, pero volvió a levantarla de nuevo.

–Deberías asearte, así que voy a traerte una palangana con agua caliente, jabón y toallas. Siento mucho no poder hacer que te des un baño en condiciones.

Y lo estaba sintiendo de verdad.

–No pasa nada, total, cuanto más cerda esté menos querrás tocarme y tal. A no ser que seas mazo rarito y te ponga el mal olor y eso.

–¿Qué? ¡Y-yo no pienso tocarte, ya lo sabes! ¡No quiero que te sientas mal!

Janina estiró los labios y puso los ojos en blanco. Por mucho que el otro lo intentara, no iba a convencerla de lo contrario.

–Llevo aquí no se cuanto tiempo y ni flores de lo que vais a hacer conmigo. O sea, no pienses que voy a cambiar de opinión, sobre todo con esta cadena, no puedo hacer nada aquí dentro – señaló su pie, levantándolo con dificultad.

–¿Te aburres?

–Mazo.

Arturo suspiró y se sentó en la silla. Estaba alejada lo suficiente de Janina, y clavada en el suelo como los demás muebles.

–Podemos hablar lo que quieras.

–Tío, eres super coñazo. No quiero hablar contigo, no quiero jugar a nada, solo quiero irme de aquí y patearte el culo. No en ese orden y tal.

Janina se tumbó en la cama de nuevo y ya no parecía enfadada, sino resignada.

–Te traeré ropa limpia.

–Vete a freír espárragos.

Arturo decidió levantarse a por el agua caliente y la muda limpia para que Janina pudiera asearse.

La idea que tuvo en un principio le pareció buena. Cuando se la planteó al jefe creyó que era lo mejor para todos, pero no fue así; ahora tenía a una chica enfadada, un plan que cada vez le resultaba más difícil poner en práctica, y un cúmulo de frustraciones que no era capaz de sacarse de encima.

**oOo**

No habían vuelto a tener una reunión seria con Spark desde que se llevaron a Janina. De hecho, se decidió no reunirse en la sede de las cazadoras, por si la organización (aún sin nombre) les encontraba y daban un golpe como los que ellas estaban haciendo con sus sedes. Todo era muy peligroso, tanto que Spark decidió ser él quien se pusiera en contacto con sus agentes siempre que pasara algo, o tuvieran una misión.

Esta vez se reunió en su propia casa con Alfred y Lovino, tapando el encuentro como una reunión de amigos. Alfred no había hablado con él desde que le descubrió con Yekaterina y se encontró analizando cada rincón de la casa, pulcra y decorada con los muebles de Ikea más simples, buscando algo que criticar, aunque dentro de él había algo que le decía que eso era tonto e infantil. No era un apartamento muy grande, al parecer solo contaba con dos habitaciones, una cocina, el salón y un baño, y no había indicios de que otra persona viviera con él. Al parecer se lo podía permitir con el sueldo que ganaba siendo el jefe de las cazadoras. También al igual que ellos, a pesar de estar en una buena situación económica, no le gustaba demostrarlo.

Hasta que entraron en uno de los dos cuartos del apartamento.

Era con toda posibilidad la habitación más grande de todas, y estaba llena de pantallas, ordenadores y estanterías con discos duros y DVDs clasificados de una forma pulcra. En realidad era como el cuarto de un hacker de esos que Alfred estaba acostumbrado a ver en las películas, pero con un sentido del orden casi obsceno. Echaba de menos las cajas de pizza amontonándose en los rincones, y las latas de cocacola vacías por las estanterías.

–Sentaos dónde podáis – dijo Eduard, a pesar de señalando un par de sillas de comedor que lo más seguro que no pertenecieran a ese lugar y si a la cocina. Él se sentó en otra silla mucho más preparada para usarse durante horas delante de un ordenador –. Creo que de momento este lugar es el más adecuado para hablar.

Cogió un teclado bastante simple de la mesa y con él estuvo manejando las pantallas con rapidez hasta que en la que tenía justo detrás apareció la famosa foto de Janina desmayada en la cama. La habían visto tantas veces que se la sabían de memoria y Lovino levantó la mano.

–Me parece que te cagas que pongas la foto de Janina, pero no podemos averiguar mucho de esa fotografía. ¿Has encontrado algo nuevo que nos lleve a su paradero?

Eduard tecleó algo y en cada pantalla apareció un detalle en concreto de la fotografía.

–Lo único que os puedo asegurar es que estará a salvo. De hecho es el mejor lugar dónde puede estar en estos momentos.

Los otros dos fruncieron el ceño y Alfred se cruzó de brazos.

–A ver, nos estás diciendo que estar en ese lugar es el mejor dónde puede estar. ¿Atada de pies y manos? ¿Posiblemente sufriendo torturas?

–No, fíjate bien –Eduard señaló las pantallas -. La forma en la que está acostada en la cama, cómo han colocado su cabeza en la almohada, el cuidado que han puesto para que el vestido esté lo más decente posible. Además, creo que la situación hubiera sido distinta de ser alguno de vosotros dos.

–¿Qué hace a Janina tan especial? – preguntó Lovino y Eduard carraspeó.

–Alguien de dentro la quiere viva. El motivo no lo sé, aunque me puedo hacer una idea. Y no quiero sacar conjeturas ahora mismo.

Se hizo el silencio y tanto Alfred como Lovino no sentían que las noticias fueran tan buenas u optimistas. Eduard levantó una mano, pero estaba más sonriente que antes.

–Pero tengo una buena noticia. He aumentado vuestro equipo con tres miembros más.

Lovino levantó la cabeza sorprendido, pero Alfred no parecía contento. El equipo lo formaron ellos, con Feliks, y no quería a ningún intruso más, a pesar de tener que admitir que necesitaban ayuda.

–¿Y quienes son? ¿Están aquí? – Alfred preguntó, pero Eduard solo negó con la cabeza antes de responder.

–No pienso deciros mucho más, pero son tres personas que han decidido unirse a la causa, y prefiero por razones obvias que estén en el anonimato. Dos son de esta ciudad, uno de ellos es un agente "durmiente" por así decirlo. Lleva meses siendo cazadora, pero hasta ahora ha decidido no usar sus poderes. El otro obtuvo sus poderes hace poco, así que espero que si lo encontráis, podáis ayudarle lo más posible. El tercero es de fuera y se puso en contacto conmigo hace pocos días. Al aparecer le andan buscando en su país y ha querido mudarse para poder seguir luchando contra la organización desde el anonimato, ya que nadie va a saber quien es aquí. Además su poder es fantástico, no puedo esperar a que le conozcáis.

Eduard se sentía optimista, y Alfred estaba seguro que sabía mucho más de lo que pretendía aparentar.

A no ser que…

–Oye Eduard – Alfred quería elegir bien las palabras –, al parecer si Janina va a ser tratada bien en su cautiverio… eso quiere decir que sin querer tenemos un agente dentro de la sede principal.

Eduard sonrió mientras subía y bajaba la cabeza afirmando y por primera vez en mucho tiempo a Lovino se le iluminó la sonrisa.

–Si Janina es capaz de zafarse y ponerse en contacto con nosotros, la organización está bien jodida. Pero de momento vamos a intentar que eso no llegue a pasar y nosotros les atacaremos antes.

Aunque le costaba admitirlo, Alfred se sintió mucho más tranquilo.

* * *

Y mientras tanto, aquí tenemos el siguiente capítulo :D

¡Muchas gracias por tomaros el tiempo en comentar y por ponerlo en favoritos. Me siento una madre orgullosa :3

No hay mucho que comentar, si hay que ser sinceros, me temo que aún queda mucho para finalizarlo. Mientras, espero tardar menos escribiendo el siguiente capítulo. ¡Hasta entonces!


	18. Capítulo 7

**07**

Charlotte tenía mucha paciencia, no en vano había aguantado mucho tiempo en su desagradecido puesto de trabajo. También era buena analizando, se pasaba el tiempo pensando una y otra y otra vez, dando vueltas hasta dar con una solución. De hecho para las tareas que le mandaban no le quedaba otra cosa que hacer a lo largo del día.

Creyó haber encontrado lo que estaba buscando, más o menos.

Recordaba, o creía recordar más bien, que se encontró a Feliks (si, ese era el nombre de su huidizo amigo) no tanto tiempo atrás, acompañado de otro chico en ese punto exacto en el que estaba esperando con mucho aguante. Por culpa de las horas extras no es que la pobre tuviera mucho tiempo para ella misma, así que tampoco se encontraba con mucha gente a lo largo del día a parte de sus compañeros de trabajo, por tanto recordar caras le era bastante fácil.

Se apoyó aún más contra la pared de ladrillo, sacando un poco el labio inferior para hacer un puchero.

Su mala suerte era de dominio público. Además en este caso tampoco era que la situación fuera a su favor; solo tenía un nombre pero poco más, como su antigua facultad y su último puesto de trabajo. Al parecer era oficinista, algo que le quitaría tiempo para ser una Cazadora Mágica, pero había averiguado que estaba en el paro desde hacía un tiempo, no el suficiente como para probar que él era Janina, a no ser que dejara de trabajar para poder seguir siendo cazadora a tiempo completo, que podría ser otra opción.

Pero no se iba a dejar engañar por las apariencias, ya tenía bastante con su jefe, quien podría ser un francés encantador pero en realidad se aprovechaba de todo el mundo usando su embrujo. Ella ya lo había sufrido lo suficiente como para intentar huir de él cada vez que le veía por el pasillo, ya había aprendido la lección de no fiarse de las apariencias de los demás. Pero con este reportaje de investigación había veces que no pasaba por la oficina, y después de tanto tiempo no sabía si ya echaba de menos la rutina y sus compañeros o no.

No, no era el caso. El pensamiento se fue de la cabeza como vino.

Aún quedaba tiempo para marcharse cuando una persona salió del edificio, el mismo tipo con gafas que recordaba al lado de Feliks. Por algún motivo pensó que Charlotte quería entrar en el portal, así que le sujetó la puerta y ella le sonrió, sacándole así un pequeño sonrojo.

Ella pensó que era monísimo, pero no estaba ahí para ligar, a parte no se le daba muy bien que digamos. Una vez le ayudó a entrar, él se marchó con paso rápido y Charlotte decidió que ya que estaba dentro, podría investigar un poco más mirando los buzones.

Bingo.

En ese edificio vivía el chico que estaba investigando junto con otro llamado Alfred J. Jones y al parecer, tenía toda la pinta de que podría ser el hombre alto con gafas con el que acababa de cruzarse. Tomó un par de datos en su libreta, se pensó si preguntar a algún vecino, pero eso lo dejaría para otro día para evitar que fuera sospechoso y salió del lugar buscando una cafetería para empezar a sacar jugo a sus más recientes averiguaciones.

**oOo**

Después de tanto tiempo encerrada, Janina se estaba acostumbrando a su vida en la celda y eso hacía que el tiempo pasara con mucha más lentitud. Arturo mantenía un horario estricto al igual que un control férreo sobre lo que hacía, aunque no era mucho ya que estaba atada con una cadena a la cama que a su vez estaba clavada al suelo. Después de varios intentos de matar a esa gente lanzando platos y vasos, que era lo único que podía levantar usando sus poderes, al final se resignó.

Terminó por decidir que era más práctico esperar con mucha paciencia a que sus amigos le encontraran ya que al parecer, no iba a hacer experimentos con ella pronto. Pero Feliks, y por tanto, Janina, de paciencia gastaba más bien poco.

–Voy a lavarme, o sea, no quiero que estés aquí mirando ¿sabes?

Arturo salía con pasos torpes para entrar quince minutos más tarde y levarse la palangana y la ropa sucia.

No decía nada, ya había aprendido a que Janina le iba a hablar lo justo y solo para dale órdenes.

El resto de secuaces de la organización notaban eso también y era la comidilla de todos los días.

–Es como si tuvieras un huésped en lugar de una prisionera –comentó Lancelot a Arturo, cuando éste volvió a salir de la celda –. Deberías, no sé, hacer ver que eres el que manda o algo.

–Si, pero tampoco es que pueda manejarla. Mírala, la pobre no puede hacer su vida normal y es lógico que esté enfadada.

Mordred no solía meterse en las conversaciones de los demás, de hecho hablaba más bien poco. Escuchaba con paciencia cómo Arturo y Lancelot discutían sobre la prisionera y le ponía enferma lo pusilánime que podía llegar a ser su jefe. Al final decidió acercarse y darle una buena colleja en la nuca.

–¡Eh! – por una vez, Arturo levantó la voz y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Mordred a la máscara. Solo se podía intuir que era mujer por las curvas de su cuerpo.

–En serio, si te hacemos caso los demás es porque eres una persona que toma buenas decisiones, pero esto de mantener encerrada a la cazadora es la estupidez más grande de la existencia.

Le volvió a dar otra colleja y antes de arrear una tercera los dos hombres se separaron a una distancia considerable de ella.

–Mira, Arturo, entras, le dejas las cosas claras a esa zorrita, sales y punto. Lo que no puede ser es que parezca que está en un hotel, a no ser que tengas otras intenciones con ella que nadie de aquí sepa ¿verdad? ¿Si no es así me dejas un par de minutitos a solas con ella? Ya verás como canta dónde están sus compañeras.

–¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Janina!

Quizás era la primera vez que tanto Lancelot como Mordred escuchaban a Arturo usar un tono de voz tan alto y más aún con el dedo índice señalando a la mujer de forma amenazadora. Lancelot tragó saliva pero su compañera no parecía ni siquiera asustada, más bien confundida.

–Yo manejaré a mi prisionera y seré yo quien decida que hacer con ella. Mientras, vosotros os calláis y a trabajar, ¿estamos?

Tanto Mordred como Lancelot levantaron las manos y se marcharon lo más rápido que pudieron. En cambio, Arturo…

Arturo estalló.

Entró hecho una furia en la celda, encontrando a Janina sentada en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y con cara de que le daba igual lo que estuviera pasando.

–Tío, ¿Qué quieres ahora?

–¿Tío? – estaba tan irritado que hasta ella se puso tensa al escuchar su voz –. ¿Tío has dicho?

Lo siguiente pasó tan rápido que Janina no fue capaz de reaccionar. Fue empujada hacia atrás, la espalda dando con violencia contra el colchón. La mano de Arturo presionaba su pecho para que no se levantara, usando una fuerza que parecía no poder poseer.

–Tú – susurró, el eco que creaba la máscara con su voz le hacía parecer más amenazador –. Recuerda que mientras estés aquí no voy a dejar que te toquen ni un pelo. Así que ya me puedes estar agradecida por mantenerte a salvo.

Arturo se levantó y salió de la celda tan rápido como había entrado, dejando a Janina asustada por primera vez desde que comenzó el secuestro.

**oOo**

Si las noticias eran ciertas, una sola cazadora había puesto en jaque una sede con treinta secuaces de la organización y aún no se aclaraban cómo lo había podido hacer.

Alfred se preguntaba qué clase de poderes tenía esa chica para conseguir algo tan difícil, pues siempre había necesitado compañía cuando la misión era tan complicada. Si esa era la compañera de la que Spark les había hablado, entonces podrían tener más fácil el encontrar a Feliks con vida.

Lovino empezó a buscar entre la lista de las cazadoras con vida en busca de alguna con el poder suficiente como para conseguir algo de tal envergadura. De momento la única persona con un poder tan importante era él mismo, con la tele transportación. Los demás poderes de las chicas eran importantes, pero necesitaban un apoyo para poder tener éxito en ese tipo de misiones.

–¿Pues debe ser la nueva de la que hablaba Spark – comentó Alfred, mirando la pantalla del ordenador por encima del hombro de Lovino. Éste se dio un poco la vuelta para hablar con él.

–No tienen ningún dato sobre ella. He mirado toda la puta página de arriba abajo y nada, solo informan sobre una nueva cazadora, aunque no sabemos tampoco si puede ser también alguien ya fichado con datos erróneos. De todas formas, en las noticias no aparece ningún tipo de información de la policía y ésta no suelta ni una mierda, así que solo nos queda confiar en Spark.

Estaba Alfred como para confiar en Spark, aunque después de un par de semanas desde que se enteró de su noviazgo con Yekaterina no llevaba tan mal como en un principio. Al parecer a los dos les iba bien y Alfred decidió que madurar no iba a ser tan terrible y dejarles vivir la vida tampoco. Tampoco era el caso en el que lo hubieran hecho adrede para hacerle daño.

–Estaría más a gusto si nos contara cosas – Alfred se sentó en un taburete, pensativo –. Pero en esta situación creo que es mejor cuanto menos sepamos, por lo que pueda pasar.

Lovino asintió con la cabeza, aunque se notaba que él tampoco hubiera dicho que no a un poco más de información por parte de su jefe.

Pero…

No muy lejos de ahí…

Los secuaces de la organización corrían de un lado a otro de la sede número treinta y cuatro y esta vez, su superior directo, Bedevere, estaba con ellos para comprobar in situ lo que estaba pasando en las últimas sedes atacadas.

Éste no era muy dado a hablar, pero no paraba de pensar. Pensaba en lo curioso que era ver como todos los muebles caían uno a uno sin ningún tipo de ayuda, los libros y archivos por los suelos. También pensaba que era hasta gracioso observar a sus hombres cómo se desmayaban por dardos tranquilizantes que salían a saber de qué arma con silenciador.

Era como si su atacante fuera invisible, y este tipo de magia en una cazadora era nuevo para él.

Estaba impasible, en mitad de la sala más grande de reuniones, sintiendo los dardos golpear en la armadura. El cuerpo de Bedevere era inmenso pero a la vez, de todos los caballeros de negro, era quien mejor mantenía la calma en estas situaciones a parte de Arturo.

Todos sus seguidores terminaron narcotizados, unos encima de los otros en el suelo.

Y esperó.

Su sede estaba sumida en el más absoluto caos, no veía nada a su alrededor y se estaba poniendo tan nervioso que la única opción que le quedaba era huir. En apariencia no se notaba, pero el corazón le latía tan fuerte que sentía como si el pecho le fuera a estallar.

–¿Quién eres? – Soltó con voz alta y de la forma más clara posible.

Un dolor muy fuerte en la nuca le hizo caer inconsciente después de ver por un segundo cómo una silla estaba suspendida en el aire. El ruido de las sirenas se podían escuchar desde la calle y lo que quedaba de la silla después del golpe en la nuca de Bedevere cayó al suelo haciendo un golpe sordo.

La policía rompió las puertas entrando en bandada, sorprendidos por la cantidad de detenidos que iban a conseguir esa noche, y el detective Väinämöinen no pudo creer que estaba delante de uno de los mandamases de la organización, tirado entre todos sus secuaces y durmiendo como un bebé.

Mientras, una vez fuera, un chico se confundió entre el gentío, quedándose entre todos los curiosos para no levantar sospechas. No resaltaba entre los demás, y lo que antes le sacaba de sus casillas era lo que ahora estaba salvando no solo su vida, si no la de mucha gente.

–Soy Maddie – susurró como respuesta al enorme hombre de negro que dejó KO dentro del edificio.

* * *

Las Navidades para el resto del mundo son vacaciones, para gente como yo es la época más ocupada del año. ¡Pero aquí tenéis un capítulo nuevo, con varios personajes igual de nuevos!

Perdonadme, plis.

Creo que esto durará unos cinco capítulos más, puede que se alargue un poco. Muchas gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y espero que esto os siga gustando :D y espero que la Navidad haya sido buena para todos vosotros.


	19. Capítulo 8

**8**

Todo el mundo en el departamento le llamaba Tino a secas, aunque en realidad y de una forma oficial la gente tenía que dirigirse a él como el detective Väinämöinen.

De todas formas estaba acostumbrado a que nadie pudiera pronunciar bien su apellido, o en la mayoría de los casos, escribirlo. Cuando alguien del departamento tenía que rellenar un informe en el que apareciera su nombre, usaba la vieja técnica del copypaste. Tino tenía buen humor y era una persona magnífica, así que no le importaba… en el exterior. En realidad aún se preguntaba cómo esa panda de vagos aún no conseguía aprenderse el apellido, a pesar de los años que llevaba trabajando con ellos, pero a decir verdad no se podía quejar en voz alta, no por lo menos en ese momento, teniendo en cuenta que él mismo no sabía como pronunciar el apellido de su principal detenido.

Berwald Oxenstierna, mucho más grande que él , imponente hasta en la sala de interrogatorios. Al parecer, su alias en la organización era Bedevere, como uno de los caballeros de la corte del rey Arturo y llevaba el control de una de las sedes más importantes de la ciudad.

En su vida normal, Berwald trabajaba en las oficinas de Ikea y ningún empleado se había dado cuenta de un cambio de actitud en él. Al parecer, siempre había sido parco en palabras.

–Bien, señor Ox… Oxan…

–Oxenstierna.

–Lo que sea – resumió Tino –. Al parecer es usted miembro de La Organización y uno de los peces gordos, además. Necesitamos saber varias cosas, como por ejemplo, el nombre real de La Organización.

Berwald ni sonrió ni cambió la expresión de su cara, Tino pudo adivinar de alguna manera que la pregunta le estaba sonando divertida.

–Es "La Organización". A'turo quiso cambia' el nombre, pe'o no se nos ocurrió otro.

Al parecer ese terrible acento del norte era uno de los motivos por los cuales no hablaba mucho.

–¿Y Arturo es vuestro mandamás?

–No, e'tá por encima de nosotro'. Nue'tro jefe es otro tipo, no sa'emos su nombre.

La voz de Berwald sonaba cansada. No daba muchas pistas pero si las suficientes como para que Tino se hiciera una buena idea sobre cómo funcionaba el grupo.

–Una última pregunta de momento. ¿Qué deseo te concedió la organización para que trabajaras con ellos? Sabemos que esa es su forma de pago.

Y deseaba poder tener aunque fuera una ligera pista para averiguar las motivaciones de esa gente para volverse criminales.

Por un segundo pareció que Berwald había cambiado la expresión de su cara, o eso le pareció ver a Tino. En cambio el capitán Kirkland, situado al otro lado del espejo de la sala de interrogatorios, no pudo discernir nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Bewald tragó, bajando la cabeza, como avergonzado de lo que iba a contestar. Tino agudizó el oído.

–Una buena escuela para m' hijo – susurró.

Tino pestañeó. No podía creer que alguien le pidiera a la organización algo que no fuera ni dinero, ni poder.

–¿Y el resto de tus compañeros?

Berwald le miró a los ojos a través de las gafas, algo maltrechas después de la pelea.

**oOo**

Mathias supo que algo andaba mal en cuanto vio a Peter en la puerta, con una maletita azul a su lado. Sabía el secreto de su amigo y lo que había podido pasar si el pequeño había ido a su casa de esa guisa a esas horas de la tarde. Peter sabia exactamente que hacer cuando supiera que habían arrestado a su padre y no es que Mathias fuera bueno con los niños, pero Berwald estaba seguro que aunque fuera un poco lerdo, cuidaría bien de él..

No era como si viviera muy lejos, Peter solo tenía que cruzar el descansillo. Pero aún así lo sintió como la peor noticia que podía haber recibido.

Metió al pequeño en la cama y se dedicó a mirar las noticias, sin encontrar nada de provecho. Luego, recordó a alguien.

Charlotte, por su parte, seguía trabajando en su casa, mirando internet en busca de algo que le encaminara al soplo que Francis le había dado. Ya pensaba que nadie de la redacción se iba a acordar de ella, pero al parecer Francis tenía un amigo dentro de la policía que cuando estaba muy estresado se le escapaban por la boca más cosas de la cuenta.

Habían atrapado a alguien gordo dentro de La Organización gracias a la posible ayuda de una chica mágica. Al parecer nadie había visto a esa mujer, y eso era lo más gracioso de todo pues o no existía, o era invisible. Charlotte creía en eso último a pesar de no constar en ninguna parte una cazadora con esas características.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar y Charlotte tuvo que rebuscar entre un montón de papeles y cintas para el pelo hasta que lo encontró. Para su sorpresa era su amigo Mathias, un danés que conoció unos años atrás cuando le dieron la beca Erasmus. Solo viajó ahí para estudiar y un fin de semana terminó sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado y con el número de ese tipo en su teléfono. Al parecer se habían enrollado pero ninguno de los dos recordaba nada. Aún con esas mantuvieron el contacto de vez en cuando y sin problemas, incluso quedaron un par de veces cuando Mathias se mudó a su ciudad. Sin sexo. De hecho hasta Charlotte empezó a dudar que en realidad se hubieran acostado alguna vez.

–¡Hola! – saludó como siempre, pero al otro lado su amigo parecía preocupado. Su forma de hablar era un cúmulo de palabras sin sentido llenas de nervios. Lo conocía suficiente como para saber que con toda posibilidad, hubiera estado aguantándose las inquietudes por un periodo largo de tiempo –. Eh, eh, eh, para, que no entiendo lo que dices.

–Han arrestado a Berwald – dijo al fin.

–¿A tu amigo? ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Qué va a pasar con el niño?

–De momento se queda conmigo. Pero verás, en realidad te llamo porque al se r periodista a lo mejor puedes averiguar ciertas cosas por mí.

Al otro lado Mathias pudo escuchar una risa forzada y amarga.

–Soy una becaria que solo se ocupa de marrones. Además, ahora mismo estoy en mitad de un encargo bastante importante que no me está llevando a ningún sitio – mintió, porque al final y por fortuna estaba averiguando más cosas que antes. Escuchó a Mathias suspirar.

–¿Y si te doy una exclusiva?

–Ya tiene que ser muy buena. De momento no puedo dejar esto si no quiero regresar a las Seychelles con mis abuelos.

Aún así su amigo no estaba muy convencido de hablar. Después de una pausa larga, comenzó.

–Berwald formaba parte de esa organización que quiere dominar el mundo y matar a las heroínas esas. Las cazadoras se llaman ¿no?

Charlotte paró en seco lo que estaba haciendo.

–No me lo creo.

–Créetelo. Bueno, sabes que yo siempre sacaba de quicio a Berwald, pero en realidad nos hemos llevado muy bien. Y me ha contado cosas.

–Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sepas –Sacó un bolígrafo de debajo de otra pila de papeles para empezar a apuntar.

–Pues verás, al parecer a Peter no le aceptaban en un buen colegio y Berwald decidió unirse a la organización si le conseguían plaza en el que él quería. Es un colegio exclusivo y carísimo y el niño tiene los estudios pagados de por vida. Ya sabes, prometían un deseo a cambio de lealtad.

–Lo sé – dijo ella, dando un mordisco a una manzana –. Pero no me puedo creer que se haya metido a delincuente solo por darle una educación cara a su hijo. Lo normal es que quieran lo de siempre, ya sabes, dinero, poder, mujeres…

–Si, pero no es el único. Al parecer la mayoría ha querido lo que tu dices, pero… – hizo una pausa, como si pusiera sus ideas en orden – todos los que han pedido deseos no egoístas o "fuera de lo común" han recibido en el momento puestos de responsabilidad, a cargo de aquellos que solo piensan en si mismos. Me comentaba mucho sobre los deseos de sus compañeros, uno de ellos quería ver publicada sus novelas románticas y lo ha conseguido, una chica pidió ayuda para restaurar la casa de sus abuelos, otro solo dijo que necesitaba un buen lugar para su granja de pollos…

–¡Dios mío, eres una joya! – Charlotte le interrumpió, apuntando lo que le decía en un folio sucio –. Mi trabajo ahora mismo consiste en eso, ¿sabes? estoy harta de no encontrar casi nada de información sobre esa gente, aunque he avanzado mucho en otros aspectos… por cierto, quiero preguntarte algo.

-Dime – Mathias sonaba alegre, más como él mismo al corroborar que iba a conseguir ayuda y muchos más datos para poder ayudar a Berwald.

–¿Sabes si la cazadora que secuestraron sigue viva?

–Claro que sigue viva. Berwald no sabía el motivo por el que la quieren ahí, pero me dijo que con toda seguridad forma parte del deseo de Arturo, es él quien se ocupa de ella en todo momento.

–¿Quién es Arturo?

–No es su verdadero nombre, pero es la mano derecha del tipo que maneja todo. Solo él visita a la chica y Berwald no tiene claras sus intenciones con ella. Pero si, está viva y va a seguir así por mucho tiempo. De momento lo que quieren es quitarle los poderes sin matarla.

Charlotte suspiró aliviada. Pero no sabía que hacer con esta nueva información. Si se la proporcionaba a Francis vería seguro que vería su trabajo publicado sin ningún tipo de remuneración, pero…

–Muchas gracias Mat. ¿Querrías quedar conmigo mañana? Quiero hacerte más preguntas, y quizás yo no tenga tanta información que te pueda ayudar a sacar a tu amigo de la cárcel, pero por lo menos haremos algo por otra persona. ¿Te parece?

**oOo**

Hacía mucho tiempo que Alfred no veía a Toris así que le invitó a su casa a tomar café y para hablar un poco de sus vidas, a pesar de que la de Alfred se reducía a ser cazadora y buscar el paradero de Janina sin éxito.

Lo habían intentado todo y estaba seguro que necesitaban ser más gente participando en la búsqueda y quería contar con Toris. No estaba seguro al comienzo y con toda posibilidad se horrorizaría al saber su secreto y que Janina fuera en realidad un hombre, pero era lo único que le quedaba por intentar.

Feliks podría enfadarse con él por hacerlo, pero prefería tener a un amigo enfadado que a un amigo muerto.

Estuvo observando a Toris con detenimiento pues éste no sabía que compartía piso con Feliks, su ex compañero de trabajo. Lovino le comentó sobre dejar cosas de Feliks por la casa para ver sus reacciones y comprobar si le importaba lo suficiente como para unirse a las cazadoras.

–Mi compañero de piso no está en estos momentos, es Feliks, estuviste trabajando con él..

–¿En serio?

–Si, se mudó conmigo al poco de dejar de trabajar.

Toris parecía sorprendido y Alfred aprovechó para ir guardando las chaquetas en su cuarto y preparar algo para comer. Su intención era dejar a Toris solo para poder espiarle. Lovino había colocado fotografías de Feliks en los estantes, una bufanda de color rosa en el sofá, un par de figuras de Mi Pequeño Pony en la mesita... Alfred se movía por la casa, intentando encontrar algo interesante en la actitud de Toris, pero al parecer éste no estaba haciendo nada fuera de lo normal.

–¿Qué tal todo?

–Bien, bien – fue la respuesta escueta de su compañero –¿Y tu? ¿Qué tal llevas lo de Katya?

Alfred se encogió de hombros. Salvar el mundo era una tarea mucho más importante en esos momentos que pensar en ella.

–Es mejor que sea feliz, ¿no crees?

–Eso es cierto.

Ambos dieron un sorbo a su bebida, creando un silencio incómodo. Alfred decidió coger al toro por los cuernos.

–¿Y que tal tu crush con la cazadora?

Toris se pudo tenso y dejó la taza en la mesa.

–Ayer mataron a dos cazadoras durante una redada. Eso no me deja tranquilo.

–Vaya, no lo sabía – en realidad Alfred se enteró de las noticias, pero prefería centrarse en las más esperanzadoras, como la de la detención de un tal Bedevere por una de sus compañeras de la cual no sabía nada y estaba seguro que era el as en la manga que se guardaba Spark -. ¿Has pensado en hacer algo por ella? Ya sabes.

Toris le miró sin entender muy bien que le estaba pidiendo.

–No, no sé. ¿Hacer algo como qué?

-Rescatarla.

Toris le echó una mirada llena de sospecha y fue cuando Alfred se dio cuenta que pedirle ser una cazadora no iba a ser tan buena idea.

–No puedo hacer nada por ella. De todas formas estoy seguro que de haber querido contactarme antes de su secuestro lo hubiera hecho, así que sé cuando alguien no me quiere. Y además, yo ya he hecho todo lo que está en mi mano y no puedo ser de más ayuda.

Toris parecía nervioso e irritado, Alfred decidió no volver a sacar el tema. Era decepcionante pensar que su amigo era uno de esos románticos empedernidos que harían todo por su chica y en realidad no era así.

Se estaba marcando excusas para escurrir el bulto y Alfred pensó que Feliks estaría mejor solo que con alguien que no moviera cielo y tierra por él. O por ella.

–No todos tienen espíritu de héroes – le contestó Lovino unas horas más tarde, cuando Toris se marchó. No parecía sorprendido de ver a Alfred con las manos vacías y muy disgustado.

–De todas formas da igual. Feliks no merece a alguien que no hace nada por quien llama "el amor de su vida".

Alfred pidió no recoger nada de las cosas de Feliks que Lovino dejó por la casa. Le resultaba reconfortante ver las fotos, la ropa en la butaca…

Lovino mantenía el ceño fruncido, observando la colocación de cada objeto.

–Tu amigo ha estado cotilleando las cosas de Feliks.

Alfred miró a su alrededor, sin notar nada extraño.

–¿En qué lo notas?

–Coloqué cada objeto de una manera determinada para poder saber si Toris iba a ser tan curioso como para manosearlas. Y el cabrón si que lo ha hecho.

Alfred miró a su alrededor, pues no era capaz de discernir que había diferente en la casa.

–Lovino, yo moví los ponies de la mesa para poner el café.

–Vale – respondió éste pensativo -. ¿Y la bufanda?

–Ni idea, está dónde me senté yo, así que hay posibilidades de que la haya movido sin querer.

–Macho, eres un puto desastre – Lovino se dirigió a la estantería –.¿Y las fotos?

Alfred negó con la cabeza y su amigo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Ha tocado las tres.

_Además falta algo. _Pensó con gesto victorioso.

* * *

Me he retrasado más de lo que pensaba, lo siento mucho. Pero por lo menos ya he subido el capítulo.

Como veis, tenéis cinco personajes nuevos en escena, con el descubrimiento de Bedevere.

Mathias es Dinamarca, creo que es el nombre que he visto más veces nombrado para él, así que gana por popularidad. Me gustaría dejarle el apellido Andersen :3

Muchas gracias a todas por los reviews y comentarios y apoyo, espero que el fic no os esté aburriendo. Y nos vemos por aquí lo antes posible, ¡hasta la próxima!


	20. Capítulo 9

**9**

Lo que Lovino echaba de menos era una sencilla foto de carnet que estaba enganchada en uno de los marcos. En ella Feliks sonreía de una forma muy natural, pillado in fraganti intentando arreglarse el pelo. Esa sesión terminó siendo un desastre pues así no podía presentarla para el carnet de identidad, pero salía tan él, tan Feliks, que todos sus amigos terminaron teniendo una en la cartera.

–Te pillé, mamón – susurró Lovino. A su vez, Alfred recogió algo del suelo.

–Estaba esta foto en el suelo. No me digas que era lo que tú creías que Toris se había llevado.

–¡Me cago en la puta!.

Lovino dio una patada al suelo y Alfred puso la fotografía dónde correspondía.

–Toris no está interesado en Feliks, no podemos pedirle ningún favor. Solo era su compañero de trabajo y aunque puedo decir que Feliks si le caía bien, no es como si hubiera sido su mejor amigo o algo más.

Ambos suspiraron a la vez. Hartos de estar de nuevo sin pistas y sin mediar palabra entre ellos, comenzaron a recoger la casa con pocas ganas. Casi al momento una risita femenina le interrumpió, lo suficientemente clara como para constatar que había otra persona con ellos y Alfred miró a Lovino con una expresión bastante confusa. Lovino también se puso en guardia, pero ninguno de los dos se transformó, solo por precaución.

–¿Hay alguien? – y en el momento de formular la pregunta Alfred se mordió la lengua al pensar que era lo más estúpido que podía haber salido por su boca.

–Si, yo – respondió la voz, pero en el salón no parecía haber nadie –. Ah, si, perdonad.

De pronto, justo frente a ellos se materializó una muchacha vestida con un abrigo marrón, cuyo vuelo le llegaba a las rodillas. Su cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas a ambos lados de la cabeza, decorada con una bonita boina. Un rizo rebelde botaba con ritmo frente a sus gafas. Lovino tragó saliva.

–Hostia, tu eres la cazadora invisible.

–Mi nombre es Madelaine –contestó.

–¿Quién? – Alfred pareció no escuchar bien y ella suspiró, aunque Lovino decidió responder por ella.

–Madelaine, gilipollas, se llama Madelaine.

–Ah.

Un silencio incómodo apareció entre las tres personas hasta que la muchacha carraspeó un poco.

–De momento no puedo darme a conocer con mi otra apariencia, ya sabéis. Lo que si os puedo decir es que vengo de otro país, Canadá.

–¿Qué? –Alfred parecía no entender el acento de la chica y Lovino se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

–Canadá, imbécil, Canadá. Perdona, sigue.

Madelaine parecía estar acostumbrada, aunque por la expresión de su cara cada vez le hacía menos gracia ese tipo de situaciones.

–¿Me puedo sentar?

Los dos hombres acomodaron a la chica en una butaca y le prepararon té con pastas que sobraron de la visita de Toris. Ésta puso cara de resignación hasta que los vio sentarse en el sofá dónde antes estuvo el lituano.

–Veréis, estoy aquí porque la Organización no tiene ni idea de que existo. Mientras pueda trabajar en este país lo haré, pero si están cerca de descubrirme tendré que marcharme. Por eso Spark me ha pedido que hable con vosotros lo antes posible.

Ambos hombres se miraron un momento y luego fijaron su vista en Madelaine, quien tomaba el té en pequeños sorbos. Alfred decidió romper de nuevo el silencio.

–¿Tu eres uno de los agentes nuevos? Spark nos habló de dos, pero no sabíamos cómo te ibas a poner en contacto con nosotros. ¿Y el otro?

–El otro tiene que mantenerse en secreto por muchos más motivos que los que yo misma tengo – contestó –. Yo he dado un par de golpes gracias a su ayuda, pero no nos queda mucho tiempo, hay que desmantelar la sede principal ya. Tengo una lista de direcciones y horarios de sus responsables, además de sus nombres.

Lovino miró incrédulo primero a Madelaine y luego a Alfred y luego a Madelaine de vuelta.

–¿Me estás diciendo que ya tienes todo el trabajo hecho? ¿Qué nosotros somos los idiotas que vamos de un lado para otro dando palos de ciego?

–Si, pero hay que actuar rápido si queremos que esto salga bien. No me queda mucho tiempo en esta ciudad antes de que averigüen quien soy y qué es lo que hago. ¿Os explico?

Alfred asintió con la cabeza y Lovino se recostó con los brazos cruzados.

–La otra cazadora está dentro de la organización, es un doble agente. Por eso no vais a saber quien es de momento. Es nuestra baza para hacer caer la sede principal junto con Janina, así que solo espero que esté en contacto con ella, porque necesitamos a las dos – puso varios papeles encima de la mesa y Alfred los cogió, dándole la mitad a Lovino.

–Joder, parece que ha hecho demasiado bien su trabajo.

–Es metódico y un buen estratega, tengo suerte de haber topado con un compañero como él. Gracias a ese agente encubierto hemos sabido el sistema jerárquico que usan. Hay un jefe gordo, su mano derecha y el resto son los caballeros destinados a protegerle, de hecho se llaman como los caballeros de la tabla redonda. La mano derecha se llama Arturo, luego le siguen Lancelot, Ginebra, Mordred… el otro día atrapamos a Bedevere y la policía ha conseguido alguna información de él, pero son cosas que nosotros ya sabemos.

Madelaine hizo una pausa muy breve, esperando preguntas pero no las recibió, así que siguió hablando.

–La siguiente Sede que vamos a desmantelar es esta, la situada en la calle Abril. Su responsable es Mordred, pero vamos a hacerlo de otra forma distinta a como vamos trabajando hasta ahora. Vosotros seréis quienes capturéis a Mordred mientras la policía y yo nos encargamos del resto.

Los dos se miraron primero y luego a Madelaine. Ésta puso cara de circunstancias y les entregó una carpeta que sacó de su gran bandolera. Alfred pudo ver que a parte de papeles, dentro de la bolsa había un mochi con barba y una rosa en la boca que le miraba con curiosidad.

–Tengo el nombre real de Mordred, para que os sea más fácil capturarla. Es Natalia Arlovskaya, esta es su dirección y… ¿Qué te pasa, Alfred?

Alfred se había puesto pálido, mirando al frente como si le hubieran dado una bofetada en la cara. Esa mujer era la prima de Ivan Braginsky y Katya.

**oOo**

Como mochi no podía hacer mucho. Era cuadrado, feo, y solo sabía alemán. Menos mal que su dueño siempre le había tratado bien, como si fuera una buena mascota, a pesar de lo soso y aburrido que era.

El mochi observó el cuarto en el que estaba, analizando cada rincón, como siempre hacía. No era un bicho de muchas palabras (en realidad de ninguna) y lo único que se le daba bien era pasar desapercibido y fijarse en los detalles.

El tipo que le separó de su dueño ni siquiera se había molestado en encerrarle, a sabiendas que casi no se podía mover. Si hubiera sido suave y blandito, en ese momento su plan de llegar a Feliks y liberarle hubiera sido un éxito.

De vez en cuando le visitaba un mochi muy curioso y tímido, que casi no quería acercarse a él. Le miraba desde lejos, con desconfianza, y cuando él le dirigía su dura mirada de mochi, éste de pronto se dividía en tres y huía entre rebotes.

Era un mochi muy raro, pero bien pensado, ¿qué no era raro en esa situación en la que se encontraba? Por la forma de aparecer y desaparecer, tenía toda la pinta de tener a su dueña cerca y eso significaba que en cualquier momento todo el lugar ardería en llamas y los malos serían presos de un sufrimiento comparable al del infierno.

O quizás no, pero al mochi le gustaba pensar así. Ya se estaba aburriendo un poco y necesitaba acción de inmediato.

Por lo menos el tipo que le guardaba, Arturo, le daba de comer. Incluso jugaba con él un poco. Era un chico amable que no se merecía morir lenta y dolorosamente cuando llegara el momento de la venganza, así que se aseguraría de perdonar su vida cuando llegara el momento.

Al mochi le estaba entrando tendencias asesinas, pero estar ahí en la estantería le estaba matando del hastío y en algo debía ocupar su mente.

**oOo**

Arturo era el único que podía entrar en el despacho de su jefe para que éste pudiera darle instrucciones y así comunicarlas al resto de caballeros. Al parecer solo unos pocos elegidos sabían quién era en realidad y eso no le importaba pues tenía una fe ciega en sus subordinados, seguro de que no le traicionarían.

Esta vez, en cambio, empezaba a tener sus dudas. No de la lealtad de sus súbditos, más bien de la poca estabilidad de su reino. Había un punto débil en el escalafón y no era capaz de encontrarlo. Además, un suceso reciente había desestabilizado su confianza en el sistema que él mismo había desarrollado.

–Mordred ha sido capturada.

Arturo recibió la noticia con sorpresa. Conocía a la muchacha muy bien y sabía que a la policía le habría resultado muy difícil vencerla. A parte de hermosa era fuerte y cabezona, no hubiera dudado en luchar hasta el final para evitar ese desenlace.

–¿Cómo ha sido eso?

El jefe suspiró y se sentó en su enorme silla, detrás de una mesa muy grande llena de papeles y carpetas, que se asemejaba a una oficina más que al despacho de una persona deseosa de dominación mundial.

–Sabían dónde vivía, su nombre, todo. O una de dos, o han llegado muy lejos con sus investigaciones, o hay un espía entre nosotros.

Arturo tragó saliva. Eso era algo que no quería escuchar y menos de boca del otro hombre, aunque parecía más preocupado que enfadado.

–¿Sabes Arturo? –prosiguió con un deje triste en sus palabras –. Siempre he pensado que sería maravilloso un mundo dónde todos fuéramos iguales. Que la gente tuviera lo que deseara. Tengo mucho dinero, tanto que podría dar a todo el mundo lo que necesitara.

–Pero la gente es egoísta – siguió Arturo y su jefe asintió con pesadez. Si supiera que su subordinado se estaba refiriendo a él, no lo habría hecho.

–Por eso voy a desmantelar la organización y volveré a intentarlo más adelante.

Aquellas palabras pillaron desprevenido a Arturo, quien levantó la cabeza, mirando a su jefe con incredulidad a través de los cristales oscuros de su máscara.

–No es posible, si hace eso, nosotros…

–Perderéis vuestros privilegios, lo siento mucho. Habrá quienes los puedan seguir disfrutando por la naturaleza de su deseo, pero cuando regrese ellos estarán en deuda conmigo y vosotros querréis volver a tener lo que habéis disfrutado.

Arturo quería hacer algo, decir lo que fuera, pero no podía.

–Mi deseo…

–Tu deseo, Arturo, se ha cumplido y se seguirá cumpliendo cuando la organización termine con su activismo, has sido mi más leal vasallo y quiero corresponder de alguna manera. Cuando regresemos, volveré a ayudarte. Al fin y al cabo, no pediste "poseer", tu querías "proteger". Avisa a los demás, que se vayan haciendo a la idea. De momento hay que desparecer hasta que nos encontremos mejor preparados para tomar el control de la situación. Hemos subestimado a las cazadoras, por desgracia para nosotros. Tendremos que vengarnos.

Arturo no quería vengarse, solo hizo una corta despedida en silencio y caminó con paso rápido, casi corriendo por los pasillos, diciéndole a cada uno de sus compañeros que iban a tener una reunión urgente.

Como era de esperar a nadie le hizo gracia la noticia. Balin empezó a tartamudear dejando de lado su lado fabuloso, Gareth no dijo ni una sola palabra. Tristán consolaba a Lamorak quien no paraba de llorar, Galahad parecía estar sumido en un estado de shock parecido al de Gareth.

Lancelot, Ginebra y Percival parecían atentos a saber qué más estaba pasando detrás de esa decisión.

–No puedo regresar a Rumanía con las manos vacías – dijo Galahad y a partir de ahí, la reunión se tornó en un corrillo de quejas y chillidos que Arturo no tenía ni fuerzas para parar.

–¡Mi hermano me va a matar! ¡Me va a matar como se entere!

–Y-yo tampoco puedo decirle a mi hermano que no tengo trabajo para pagar las reparaciones del sótano.

–Venga, tranquilos todos, tranquilos…

–¿Eso quiere decir que mi novela no se va a publicar?

–¡Callaos todos de una vez!

Percival dio un golpe en la mesa con su pistola, nunca se separaba de ella. La sala permaneció en silencio, expectante.

–Aquí no va a pasar nada, ya nos ha dicho Arturo que contactarán con nosotros cuando la organización regrese. Además, muchos de nosotros podemos seguir disfrutando de nuestro deseo, así que callaos todos, que me tenéis harto.

–El señor Percival tiene razón –asintió Gareth y fue interrumpido con otro golpe en la mesa.

–¡Y una mierda! ¡Siempre das la razón a los demás, deberías tener tus propias opiniones!

-Por cierto, ¿puedo preguntar algo?

Esa era la voz dura pero sin duda femenina de Tristan. Se había levantado para tomar la palabra y Arturo se la cedió con un movimiento de manos.

–Adelante.

La mujer se aclaró la garganta.

–¿Qué va a pasar con la cazadora que tenemos encerrada?

Otra vez murmullos, mucho más bajos. Arturo se tocó la frente, pensando en una respuesta satisfactoria.

O lo que era lo mismo, decir la verdad.

–Es algo que solo me incumbe a mí.

* * *

Bueno, estamos llegando a lo que es el final. O no. Depende de mis ganas haré una continuación o no, depende (estoy preparando otro fic para otro fandom y tengo dos historias lietpol a medias, así que probablemente me de un pequeño descanso)

Bueno, respondiendo en general, si hay chicas dentro de La Organización (tres, si tenéis curiosidad), algunas habéis acertado con los personajes, otras no (creo que ahora queda mucho más claro algunos con este capítulo) y no, nadie asusta con sus reviews aquí. De momento.

Aprecio todos vuestros comentarios y favoritos :D nunca estuve muy segura porque esto lo estoy escribiendo sobre la marcha sin ningún tipo de planificación, así que me dáis ánimos para continuar. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima actualización!


	21. Capítulo 10

**10**

Charlotte regresó a la casa de Alfred J Jones y esperó con paciencia al otro lado de la calle hasta que le vio aparecer saliendo del portal, de camino a ver a su amigo Lovino Vargas. O por lo menos eso era lo que suponía la periodista. Había estado observando los movimientos de éstos y le resultaba la mar de sospechoso la forma en la que los dos interactuaban el uno con el otro.

Era intuición y por tanto, no tenía una base para argumentar sus sospechas, pero estaba segura de que Alfred junto con su amigo tenían algo que ver con las cazadoras mágicas. De hecho, había dos de las chicas que se parecían físicamente a ellos, de la misma manera que Feliks se parecía a Janina. Quizás sus hermanas estaban metidas en todo el embrollo y estaban prestándoles algún tipo de ayuda, pero de nuevo, tampoco podía decir que eso fuera cierto al cien por cien.

Además las reuniones que mantenía con Lovino no eran las típicas entre dos hombres jóvenes como eran ellos. Tampoco podía aportar una base para sus especulaciones, pero Charlotte había visto a sus compañeros de facultad las suficientes veces como para saber cómo salían juntos. Éstos no veían deporte ni tampoco les daba por ir de bares, tampoco tenían pareja para pasar las tardes cada uno por su lado y no asistían a eventos. A veces se quedaban en una cafetería charlando en voz baja, con papeles y otros documentos que Charlotte no era capaz de ver desde su posición. Además había investigado y le constaba que ellos dos no llevaban ningún negocio juntos y finalizaron sus estudios tiempo atrás, así que podía descartar que quedaran para estudiar. Con toda posibilidad ella estaba leyendo mucho entre líneas y la situación sería tan simple como que eran unos jóvenes sanos que solo se preocupaban por hacer una maqueta con lego y por eso tantos estudios con papeles y planos. O algo parecido.

Charlotte era demasiado tímida como para acercarse a ellos como una descarada y mirar a ver que era lo que estaban haciendo, así que solo se conformaba con mirarles de lejos mientras intentaba averiguar cómo acercarse a su mesa y conseguir una prueba que les vinculara con las Cazadoras Mágicas.

–¿Son interesantes?

Charlotte se asustó al ver como de pronto, un hombre se sentó en su mesa sin pedir permiso. Era alto, con el pelo corto de un tono rubio claro y sus ojos azules oscuros. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue su forma de vestir; con un peto vaquero y una camisa blanca más parecía un granjero que un chico de ciudad. Tenía rasgos un poco duros a pesar de su rostro amigable. Quizás fuera eslavo.

–Bueno, no en realidad. El chico de las gafas me parece guapo – mintió. Su nuevo acompañante sonrió como si fuera una madre escuchando a una niña pequeña.

–No dices la verdad. ¿Qué es lo que ellos tienen de interesante? Me muero por saberlo también.

Charlotte contuvo la respiración. Ese chico sabía lo que estaba haciendo y con toda probabilidad también tuviera una clara idea del motivo. Eso si que era una prueba lo suficientemente clara como para asegurar que iba por el buen camino, aunque no sirviera para explicárselo a su jefe.

–¿Vas por las cafeterías ligando con mujeres de esta manera? Te he dicho que el de las gafas me parece guapo – Charlotte volvió a insistir con mucha más seguridad en su voz.

–El de gafas está de espaldas a ti, podrías haber buscado un sitio mejor para poderle mirar la cara. Mientes. Pero no por ello me voy a enfadar, creo que puedes ser una gran aliada. ¿Te apetecería unirte a nosotros?

Las pupilas de Charlotte se agrandaron, las manos empezaron a temblarle, así que las escondió debajo de la mesa.

Había que arriesgarse, por eso ella estudió periodismo, para correr aventuras y escribir grandes historias, no para hacer fotocopias y el café de Francis.

–¿Unirse a las cazadoras mágicas?

Ella podía haber jurado que el silencio entre los dos se materializó por un momento, envolviendo a todo el mundo que estaba dentro del local. El chico solo sonrió (una bonita y cálida sonrisa) y contestó, eligiendo las palabras con cuidado y sin romper el contacto con los ojos oscuros de la chica.

–No puedes ser una cazadora mágica.

Fue el turno de ella de aguantar la respiración, pero él sólo movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

–No tienes una condición indispensable para ser una de ellas. Pero si quieres, tengo un trabajo para ti igual de importante.

La muchacha tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. A lo mejor era un error pero quería avanzar, saber a dónde le iba a llevar todo eso por una vez en todo ese tiempo que llevaba investigando.

–Por cierto Charlotte – continuó el chico, demostrando de esa manera que sabía quién era ella – Mi nombres es Vasyl, encantado de conocerte.

**oOo**

Antonio estaba tan aburrido que no podía comprender cómo tenía fuerzas para seguir con la monotonía de su vida; Levantarse a las cinco, ir a por la mejor fruta para luego regresar a su pequeña tienda y abrir todo el día.

Por lo menos antes Lovino se pasaba por la frutería pero de un tiempo a esta parte ya no lo hacía tan a menudo. De hecho parecía estar bastante preocupado, siempre con prisas de un lado a otro, mirando con pena hacia dónde estaba él sentado, hablando con la clienta de turno.

Alguna vez le vio acompañado de otro chico rubio y con gafas, pero no parecía más que su amigo y no su pareja. Un amigo no roba tanto tiempo a una persona a no ser que esté metido en un buen lío.

–¿A cómo están las mandarinas?

Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos y al verle le reconoció con facilidad. Era uno de los empleados del edificio que se levantaba frente al bloque de pisos dónde estaba situada la frutería. Tanto él como sus compañeros de trabajo parecían vivir en un perpetuo agobio por algún motivo que nunca conseguía averiguar a pesar de preguntar con toda la amabilidad posible. Nunca tenían tiempo para hacer la compra, pues muchos de ellos trabajaban en otra cosa por las mañanas a parte de las oficinas. Antonio se llevaba bien con Gilbert, quien estaba ansioso por montar su granja de pollos y alguna vez le llevó a tomar cervezas junto con Francis, su amigo de la infancia que era jefe del departamento de prensa de uno de los periódicos más importantes. También le hacía gracia como la pequeña Eva miraba a su hermano Vash mientras él hacía cuentas para ver qué fruta salía mejor de precio. Hacía mucho tiempo, en cambio, que no veía a Natalia, una belleza eslava de pelo sedoso y mirada penetrante.

–Están a euro el kilo. Te las recomiendo, son muy dulces y es la mejor época para comprarlas.

El chico que tenía delante en ese momento, en cambio, era muy callado, como si luchara por pasar desapercibido. Su voz era amable y se reflejaba en sus modales. Nunca hablaba directamente con él, aunque sabía su nombre gracias a Raivis, un chico bajito cuya máxima ambición era ser escritor de novelas románticas.

–¿Y las fresas? –volvió a preguntar. Antonio no miró ni el cartel antes de contestar.

–Tengo el kilo a tres euros. La gente se las está llevando a puñados.

El cliente parecía inseguro.

–Espero que se las coma.

–¿Quién? Si es un niño, pónselas con azúcar, verás que bien le entra –le aconsejó Antonio extrañado, pues era la primera vez que le sacaba un poco de conversación. Se sorprendió que alguien así de joven pudiera tener familia al cargo..

–No, es un adulto. Pero no come bien desde hace un tiempo y…

Cerró la boca, estaba visiblemente preocupado.

–¿Está enfermo? –Antonio insistió de nuevo. En ese caso siempre es mejor intentar comprar algo nutritivo y que pueda gustarle. Muchas veces un enfermo es igual que un niño, así que mi primer consejo puede servir.

–No, tampoco es eso, en realidad yo… digamos que está hospitalizado y va a salir pronto. Le voy a preparar una cena para celebrarlo.

Antonio asintió con la cabeza, sorprendido por lo mal que mentía el otro. De los empleados del bloque de oficinas quizás el más serio y celoso de su privacidad era Kiku, el japonés que siempre estaba leyendo mangas, pero solo evitaba las respuestas con una facilidad pasmosa. Lo más seguro era que no supiera mentir. De igual forma su cliente no estaba acostumbrado a no ser sincero.

–¿Sabes algo de Berwald? –El español intentó cambiar de tema para disipar el ambiente incómodo que se había creado –. Hace tanto que no pasa por aquí que me estoy preocupando, espero que su hijo se encuentre bien.

A Antonio le gustaba mantener conversaciones con todo el mundo y a pesar de que Berwald era un hombre de pocas palabras, se llevaba muy bien con él. Pensaba que su compañero de trabajo le diría algo al respecto, el sueco siempre le llevaba a su pequeño sandías cuando llegaba el verano.

Al mirar a su cliente le pareció observar que sus ojos verdes (o a lo mejor azules, no podía precisarlo bien) estaban vidriosos, y decidió que era mejor no comentar nada más.

–¿Ya ha decidido que quiere?

–Medio kilo de fresas, uno de mandarinas – su voz temblaba. Antonio se mordió los labios mientras le preparaba el pedido y embolsaba la compra, para ver como el hombre se marchaba cabizbajo hacia su casa.

Al final cerró la tienda tarde, le apetecía distraerse un poco con la limpieza antes de regresar a su hogar para tomar un merecido descanso. Al bajar la persiana vio a Lovino por el rabillo del ojo, con la misma cara de preocupación que el chico oficinista al que había atendido un par de horas antes.

No eran buenos tiempos para nadie, pensó con tristeza.

**oOo**

Spark miraba a las dos personas que le miraban al otro lado del escritorio. A Vasyl le conocía demasiado bien y era alguien de su total confianza, pero quien estaba sentado al lado de él, una chica joven y pequeñita de piel oscura y mirada asustada a pesar de su actitud desafiante, era alguien nuevo para él.

O quizás no tanto.

En realidad sabía quien era a la perfección esa pequeña periodista que sabía más que cualquiera de La Organización, aunque ella en realidad no era consciente de ello. Y lo mejor de todo era que quería ayudarles a terminar con esa pesadilla. Nuevas muertes de cazadoras se habían producido en los últimos días e irían a más, ahora que estaba seguro que La Organización intentaría dar más golpes justo antes de disolverse.

Charlotte, en cambio, acababa de ser informada que el hombre con gafas que tenía delante era el jefe de las cazadoras mágicas y no podía hacer más que intentar no temblar. No imponía, pero le daba reparo pensar que ese hombre era uno de los encargados de mantener la ciudad a salvo de cualquier tipo de amenzas.

–Quiero que trabajes para mi – le dijo después de una pausa larga y ella frunció el ceño –. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para poder vencer a La Organización. Solo tienes que leer el contrato, aceptar todos los puntos si te parece bien y mañana mismo te pondrás a ayudarnos. Es bueno que preguntes todo lo que necesites saber antes de dar el paso de aceptar, lo que no quiero es que haya alguien que quede insatisfecho con el contrato cuando ya es demasiado tarde.

–¿Mañana mismo empiezo? – Charlotte echó un vistazo rápido a los papeles dónde todas las cláusulas estaban explicadas hasta el más mínimo detalle – Oye, ¿Qué pasa mañana? Parece que hay prisa. No lo entiendo. Oh Dios, me estoy poniendo nerviosa.

Vasyl se tapó la boca para ocultar la risa mientras Charlotte entraba en una especie de trance nervioso. Spark negó con la mano y suspiró.

–La Organización quiere desaparecer, hay que detenerles antes de que eso pase. Tendrás a Vasyl de compañero, tres cazadoras fuera y dos infiltradas dentro del edificio. Hay que hacerlo ya, no podemos permitirnos perder más el tiempo.

Eso era más de lo que Charlotte hubiese podido imaginar y no solo eso, su idea de publicar se había desvanecido de la mente de tal forma que solo la sensación de poder ayudar en algo tan grande como salvar el mundo.

–Salva el mundo – Le dijo Spark con una sonrisa –. Te lo pasarás bien – añadió mientras Vasyl asentía con la cabeza.

* * *

Siento la tardanza en actualizar, pero he estado ocupada (viendo Inazuma Eleven Go, ejem) pero voy a intentar avanzar todo lo posible ahora que estoy de vacaciones.

Como podéis comprobar, aquí aparecen varios miembros de La Organización ;D pero no todos, aún me guardo un par. Solo os recuerdo que Charlotte es Seychelles, Eva es Liechtenstein y Vasyl…

Bueno, Vasyl es sorpresa pero pensando un poco lo podéis sacar.

Muchas gracias por los favoritos y los reviews (que hacen muchísima ilusión, no voy a negarlo) y espero que os esté gustando el fic. Ya llegamos al final poquito a poquito.


	22. Capítulo 11

**11**

Cuando Arturo despertó a Janina, esta sabía que aún era de noche. Podía ver a través de las rejas de la puerta que el pasillo estaba a oscuras y eso solo pasaba cuando no había casi nadie en el edificio.

Y decía casi porque a veces se quedaban los guardias cuando no era Arturo quien vigilaba por su cuenta. Después de tanto tiempo se había aprendido la rutina de memoria, no porque ella misma lo hubiese querido así ya que, en cierto modo, tenía la certeza que esa información en apariencia inútil le iba a servir para orientarse.

–¿Qué quieres ahora? – susurró, cansada. El otro solo la miró a través de la máscara, así que ella no podía hacerse una idea de lo que él estaba pensando.

–Es hora de liberarte.

Janina se incorporó de golpe, mirando a su captor con los ojos abiertos. Intentó hablar pero le resultó imposible y, tardó un momento antes de articular la primera frase coherente.

–¿Estás de broma? – susurró, con los dientes apretados.

–Yo nunca bromeo, no me gusta hacerlo. A parte, lo que pretendía manteniéndote aquí lo he cumplido con creces, así que no hay porqué hacerte pasar por esto más tiempo.

Su voz seguía sonando a metal por culpa de la máscara, pero decía la verdad. Tanto tiempo encerrada en esa habitación hizo que Janina pudiera leer con facilidad los gestos y la forma de hablar de Arturo. Éste estaba quitando la cadena que mantenía a la chica amarrada a la cama y, por un momento, Janina sintió muchísima libertad.

Se detuvo a pensar si merecía la pena pegarle una patada en la cara. Decidió que no, no en ese momento, luego ya vería cómo podía vengarse.

–¿Y esto? O sea, no me puedo creer que de pronto te hayas vuelto así como supermajete y quieras que me marche a casa. ¿Qué tengo que hacer a cambio?

Arturo suspiró y la miró, ella seguía sentada en la cama con expresión entre confundida y desconfiada. Él sabía que entre todas las cosas que podía haber hecho, mantenerla cautiva no era una de las mejores. La confianza perdida se podía recuperar aunque no por completo, pero tenía que conseguir que por lo menos, durante ese día, que ella colaborara y lo mejor para eso era ser sincero.

–La Organización va a desaparecer, tus amigas han conseguido acercarse mucho a nosotros. Así que ya no tiene sentido tenerte encerrada.

Janina pestañeó con fuerza, mirando a la máscara, intentando llegar a los ojos de Arturo.

–¿Y el propósito era? Porque tío, ahora no me digas que era para pasar el rato, o sea, es para darte bien fuerte.

–El señuelo para formar parte de La Organización es la forma de pago; conceder un deseo, cualquiera que el contratado quiera. El mío era mantenerte a salvo. ¿Y qué mejor manera que tenerte encerrada en la sede de la gente que quería matarte? –Arturo dirigió su cabeza al suelo y soltó un suspiro –. De todas formas a pesar de haber conseguido mi objetivo, ahora no confías en mí, con toda la razón del mundo. Aunque en mi defensa debo decir que tenía a gente fuera que me apoyaba en mi decisión y pensaba que era la más correcta también.

Janina abrió la boca, pero de nuevo se quedó sin palabras. La voz de Arturo denotaba que estaba hablando en serio.

Sabía que algunas cazadoras tenían club de fans, sobre todo en Japón eso era muy popular. Las chicas mágicas eran algo que casi formaba parte de la cultura del país, así que eran tratadas como verdaderas ídolos, hasta con su propio merchandising y serie de dibujos animados. Nunca llegó a pensar que ella misma tuviera un fan que arriesgara la vida de esa manera para mantenerla a salvo.

A no ser que no fuera exactamente un fan, sino…

Arturo cerró la puerta con llave y liberó el mochi cuadrado de Janina sacándolo de un anillo de la misma forma que ellas hacían cuando querían transformarse. El pobre mochi estaba tan confundido como su dueña, pero hizo un amago de sonrisa cuando ésta se agachó a recogerlo.

–No le ha pasado nada, me he encargado de él con todo el cuidado que he podido darle. Sé que con él te transformas y es tu arma, así que no tienes porqué preocuparte.

–¿Tanto sabes de mi? ¿De nosotras? – ella abrazó a su mochi con fuerza. Tenía que hablar con Spark sobre esto, si alguien de fuera tenía tanta información, era un peligro mantener a las cazadoras como hasta ese momento.

–Claro que si, Feliks.

La boca de Janina no podía haber estado más desencajada, pero eso no fue nada cuando vio a un mochi detrás de Arturo, uno muy pequeño y con una expresión de perpetua sorpresa en los ojos. Esa expresión que ella conocía tan bien, pues era la que veía cada día cuando se miraba en el espejo.

El pequeño mochi dio un salto y en cuando tocó el suelo de nuevo una luz iluminó a Arturo, convirtiendo su traje negro en una armadura femenina plateada y haciendo desaparecer la máscara para enseñar, al fin, el rostro que había estado ocultando durante tanto tiempo.

El rostro de una mujer joven, de alborotados cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta alta y ojos verde oscuro (o puede que azules, al igual que…)

–No puede ser – musitó Janina, quien fue agarrada de ambas manos para levantarla con torpeza de la cama.

–Lo es. Lo siento mucho –su voz era más aguda pero con el mismo tono suave y paciente que recordaba –. Y dentro de unas horas nuestros compañeros van a entrar en este lugar y vamos a intentar detener al cabecilla de la organización, así que te necesito más que nunca ¿entendido? Por cierto, si me tienes que llamar de alguna forma, prefiero que uses Audra antes que mi verdadero nombre.

Janina tragó saliva y su rostro reflejó una tímida sonrisa.

–Tío, se me va a hacer raro después de todo este tiempo, deja que por lo menos asimile todo esto.

–Pues tienes poco tiempo –Audra le contestó riendo. Su mochi apareció con una bandeja encima de la cabeza, haciendo pequeños malabarismos con ella para no desparramar la fruta que había preparada, cortada con esmero, encima de un cuenco –He comprado fresas para que las comas con azúcar antes de nada. Espero que te gusten, tienes que coger fuerzas.

Y por una vez, Janina le hizo caso.

**oOo**

Alfred volvió a mirar el teléfono con las instrucciones claras y precisas de la siguiente misión. Lovino, en cambio, estaba pálido. No por el miedo a fracasar o incluso a morir, sino por la rapidez con la cual los acontecimientos se habían estado sucediendo. No solo los malos de la película iban a huir de una forma inexplicable y precipitada, sino que además le habían salido nuevos compañeros en la misión, uno de ellos infiltrado en la sede y cuidando de Feliks, quien llevaba secuestrado demasiado tiempo como para ser contado.

Además, saber dónde estaba situada la sede de La Organización le hacía sentirse un verdadero imbécil. Justo delante de sus narices durante todo ese tiempo, frente a la frutería de Antonio y al lado de la cafetería dónde Marie, la chica belga que le había dado el trabajo de cazadora, vendía los mejores gofres de la ciudad. No se sentía mejor por saber que él mismo vivía a menos de dos manzanas del lugar y sin coscarse de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Debían atacar por la tarde, cuando había más gente de la organización dentro el edificio ya que la mayoría tenía un trabajo por las mañanas, según el soplo de quien estuviera dentro infiltrado. Ambos miraban la gente que entraba en el inmueble, gente a la que tendrían que detener más tarde ayudados de la policía, quienes ya estaban puestos sobre aviso de la operación que se iba a llevar a cabo.

Lovino estaba sumido en sus pensamientos pero Alfred mordió una manzana que acababa de pagarle a Antonio, aunque éste salía de vez en cuando a ofrecerles fruta gratis. No sabía en qué estaban metidos, pero no se había extrañado, de hecho ni siquiera se le había ocurrido preguntar sobre el motivo que les llevaba a estar casi acampados frente a ese edificio tan grande. Alfred no sabía si Antonio era discreto o simple y llanamente, tontorrón. O un poco de las dos cosas.

Era divertido, pensaba el americano, la forma en la que Lovino miraba al frutero y cómo fruncía el ceño. Y cómo le insultaba. La verdad era que no estaba muy cómodo entre tanta tensión, pero no le quedaba otra hasta que por lo menos, llegara la hora de atacar.

Le recordaba un poco a él con un familiar suyo inglés que no sabía cocinar, y hacía como si nada le importase aunque en el fondo era quién más se preocupaba por el bienestar de todos.

¿Qué habría sido de él? Hacía tanto que no pasaba por su casa, incluso sus padres casi no le nombraban en las conversaciones cuando antaño estaba tan presente como si fuera su hermano mayor.

Marie, mientras tanto, estaba barriendo la entrada y a su vez atendía a la gente en la terraza, vigilando igualmente a todos los empleados del supuesto edificio de oficinas. Muchos de ellos eran conocidos, clientes habituales que al parecer no tenían nada que ocultar. Le daba pena pensar que el tipo del pollito amarillo pudiera tener algo que ver con todo el tinglado, era ruidoso pero divertido. O el chico nervioso que no paraba de temblar, o los dos hermanos, chico y chica, tan parecidos entre sí físicamente pero tan diferentes en personalidad.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a una mujer rubia de pelo largo, sentada en una de las mesas con otro chico exótico de piel oscura. Ambos habían llegado de tal forma que no los había visto sentarse y, al parecer, estaban enfrascados en el ordenador de la mujer.

Marie conocía a Spark lo suficientemente bien como para saber cómo era su forma de cazadora mágica, algo que solo dos personas habían visto antes. El chico moreno, en cambio, era alguien del cual no tenía mucho conocimiento más que era periodista y estaba dispuesto a ayudar.

Marie se alegró mucho al saber que había otra persona más como ella y Vasyl.

Vasyl, en cambio, llevaba unos minutos en la frutería, un poco avergonzado por la forma que Antonio tenía de atenderle.

Acababa de entrar en la zona dónde sus compañeros estaban vigilando y decidió mirar un poco la frutería, maravillado por la cantidad de género que trabajaba. Incluso llegó a pensar en comprar algo para preparar un par de postres de vuelta a su casa cuando todo eso hubiera terminado, si es que sobrevivía. A Vasyl no se le había pasado por alto el chico alto y con gafas que miraba la acera de enfrente con tal descaro que podía ser descubierto sin ningún problema.

Lo conocía bien, muy bien. Tanto que no tenía muchas ganas de verle después de la última vez que se enfrentaron, porque no había otro calificativo para ese problema que ambos tuvieron.

Pero claro, en aquel momento Vasyl no era hombre, era mujer y se llamaba Yekaterina. Aún no había entrado en el grupo justiciero de Spark, o Eduard, su novio.

Eran pocas mujeres dentro de las cazadoras porque Spark estuvo buscando una manera de que no se las reconociera, pues el trabajo era puramente femenino y la magia que usaban solo les daba poderes sin ningún tipo de camuflaje como pasaba en el caso de los hombres. Tardó un tiempo en conseguir que las mujeres transformaran su cuerpo al igual que lo hacían los hombres y, Yekaterina se ofreció encantada a experimentar con ello, saliendo todo a pedir de boca. En ese momento eran solo tres, pero esperaban ser más pronto. Para la guerra que estaban organizando necesitarían a todo el mundo que estuviera dispuesto a ayuda y no solo un género en concreto.

Y ahora era el momento de demostrar su fuerza.

Poco sabía de lo que se cocía dentro de la sede de La Organización, más que los detalles que Aura les filtraba, una persona a la que también conocía desde hacía muchísimos años y decidió participar para proteger lo que más quería. Ser agente doble no era una tarea sencilla, pero la llevó a cabo con tal dirigencia que si no hubiera sido por ella, no estarían tan cerca del éxito.

Quedaban ocho minutos para la seis de la tarde, el momento en el que todo iba a cambiar.

* * *

¡Y ya queda menos para terminar!

Siento mucho el retraso, pero se me han juntado muchas cosas, incluído un bloqueo e Inazuma Eleven. Aunque en realidad la principal razón que me ha mantenido sin actualizar esto es lo mala que soy escribiendo escenas de acción :'D

Bueno, muchas gracias como siempre por leer y por los favoritos y los reviews (habéis acertado mucho y lo comprobaréis en este capítulo ;3c) y espero no tardar tanto para la siguiente actualización.

¡Nos vemos!


	23. Capítulo 12

**12**

Todo empezó el día que levantó la cabeza de la pantalla del ordenador, algo que rara vez hacía y, con mirada sorprendida, observó el muñequito de plástico rosa que estaba situado en un lado de la mesa de su compañera de trabajo.

Le llevó unos días averiguar con desconcierto que la dueña en realidad era dueño, pues casi no se le veía detrás de su propia pantalla. Había escondido el juguete detrás de una taza llena de lápices y con la cabeza siempre gacha, ocultaba el rostro detrás de una maraña de pelo rubio y fino, peinado de manera pulcra.

Así, sin quererlo, Toris se vio envuelto en un pequeño problema.

En realidad su compañero de trabajo no era de hacer muchos amigos, pues casi no se levantaba y menos hablaba con el resto de gente que pasaba por su mesa a preguntarle algo. Por lo que puedo averiguar se llamaba Feliks y llevaba un tiempo trabajando en la empresa como contable, al igual que él. Al parecer cursó matemáticas en la universidad y, a parte, sus notas eran casi perfectas. Era algo extraño ya que su manera de hablar era de todo menos culta y su forma de actuar tampoco dejaba entrever una gran inteligencia.

Era un chico extraño, por eso mismo Toris ya estaba interesado en él.

Toris no era alguien que tuviera muchos amigos, pero tampoco los buscaba, no era de esa clase de personas que estuviera a gusto en las fiestas socializando con desconocidos. Conocía a Alfred, compañero de la facultad con quien, por algún motivo que se le escapaba, aún seguía manteniendo una relación fuerte de amistad a pesar de los gustos tan dispares que tenían los dos. Alfred era ruidoso y muy activo mientras que Toris prefería el calor de su casa y una buena taza de té. De vez en cuando quedaban los dos a tomar algo y a hablar sobre su día a día, pero a pesar de eso Toris no encontraba el momento para comentarle que su compañero de trabajo le estaba interesando más de lo que era normal en una relación laboral. Toris no se consideraba gay, pero tampoco heterosexual. En su mundo había gente interesante y gente que no lo era tanto y sus sentimientos siempre se basaban en ese baremo, algo que pocas personas entendían.

Tampoco le dijo nada a Raivis, su compañero de trabajo, aunque le conocía de antes, de mucho antes, cuando ambos estuvieron relacionados con Ivan Braginsky, un hombre algo mayor que ellos con el que pasaron parte de su infancia. Eduard, un genio informático que también se crió con ellos, si sabía que algo pasaba con él, ya que a parte era muy observador; un día se acercó y directamente le preguntó si tenía novia, pues estaba tan en las nubes como cuando le gustaba Natalia, la prima de Braginsky, una chica en apariencia dulce pero que escondía un carácter bastante malo.

A Toris le hacía gracia, desde luego, que al final hasta Alfred se involucrara en la familia Braginsky, era como si todo el mundo terminara en ese círculo sin comerlo ni beberlo. El chico americano conoció a Katya, otra de las primas de Ivan y se enamoró de ella, aunque eso no iba a conducir a ninguna parte ya que a la chica ya le gustaba Eduard desde hacía mucho tiempo. Toris no tenía valor para decirle nada a Alfred, pero al igual que él con Feliks, aún mantenía la esperanza de verles juntos.

Cada día que pasaba se sentía más atraído hacia su compañero de trabajo y no sabía en realidad el motivo, pues el chico no hacía mucho por llamar la atención, sino todo lo contrario. Alejado del resto, casi sin hablar por culpa de su timidez, casi no se relacionaba con la gente, ni siquiera para pedir una taza de café. Eso le hacía en cierto modo misterioso, pues a veces hablaba por teléfono con amigos suyos y entonces cambiaba por completo; su forma de hablar, su sonrisa, el brillo en sus ojos eran completamente distintos y eso le hacía pensar sobre querer conocer a Feliks mejor. Toris hacía sus tareas, pero mientras, observaba a Feliks desde la comodidad de su mesa, sorprendiéndose incluso por la cantidad de azúcar que se echaba al café, la manera en la que jugaba con las crines de su pony de plástico o como cambiaba de postura encima de su silla giratoria. Había veces que se marchaba a casa con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y otras corriendo, justo al recibir un mensaje a otro teléfono que tenía, uno que no usaba para hablar con los amigos.

Toris no se sentía bien al mirar a Feliks de lejos, así que decidió prepararle café todas las mañanas, justo con el punto de azúcar que a él le gustaba (demasiado para su gusto, Toris era más partidario del café amargo). No pretendía nada más que acercarse al chico, hablar con él y ser su amigo, ya que a pesar de su aspecto andrógino nada le hacía ver que pudiera corresponderle de una manera positiva.

Toris nunca había sido bueno con las relaciones personales, pero era cierto que tenía bastante facilidad para hablar con la gente una vez rompía el hielo, quizás por su aspecto normal y tranquilo. Con Feliks le estaba costando, poco a poco, paso a paso, poniéndole toda la paciencia del mundo.

Hasta que ella apareció.

_Janina._

Toris era inteligente, no le costó nada sumar dos y dos. Esa noche había sido tan imprudente de sacar dinero de un cajero y tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con Janina, una cazadora mágica que aunque salvó sus ahorros, no pudo evitar que le dieran una buena paliza. El parecido físico con Feliks era tan evidente que impresionaba, al igual que la forma de hablar y de moverse. O una de dos, o era su hermana gemela o Feliks era en realidad una mujer.

Durante su baja de la empresa tuvo tiempo para pensar. El poco tiempo que pasó con ella demostró que Janina no estaba cómoda con él, como si por algún motivo pudiera reconocerla. Feliks en cambio, no tenía un cuerpo femenino. O eso o se le daba bien el disfraz, pues se notaba que no tenía pechos y su cuerpo no era precisamente muy delgado y con curvas.

Las cazadoras usaban magia y, con toda probabilidad, si su magia les permitía cambiar de sexo, era la mejor forma de esconderse del enemigo y llevar una vida totalmente normal.

Darse cuenta de eso le hizo replantearse muchas cosas, sobre todo porque le emocionaba saber que Feliks era una cazadora, sin saber si eso era posible en realidad. Siempre permanecía callado, en su rincón de la oficina intentando pasar desapercibido, todo lo contrario a ser una luchadora de la justicia, sobre todo cuando la organización fue detrás de ellas para matarlas y pasaron a estar en peligro constante.

Feliks parecía estar preocupado, una expresión en su rostro que Toris nunca había visto antes.

Él quería proteger a Feliks a toda costa.

A Janina no, a Feliks.

Y se le presentaron las mejores oportunidades para poder hacerlo.

**oOo**

"_Si te unes a nosotros conseguirás lo que quieras"_

Se sabía que La Organización no era trigo limpio, pero la gente se unía a ellos con la esperanza de ver sus sueños cumplidos.

Toris no había hecho mucho caso a los anuncios, aunque por la cabeza le llegó a pasar el usarles para poder tener a Feliks más cerca y saber su verdadera conexión con Janina, comprobar de primera mano si eran la misma persona. Después de pensarlo llegó a la conclusión de que no estaba tan desesperado y mientras pudiera seguir forjando una amistad con su compañero de trabajo en realidad le daba igual.

Hasta que vio la lista de cazadoras que La Organización quería eliminar.

–Parece que últimamente te interesa mucho lo que dice la prensa –Raivis le comentó a la hora de la comida de manera casual, y no era para menos, ya que Toris se dedicaba a actualizar la lista siempre que podía para ver la evolución de la caza. Janina seguía con vida y Feliks también, a pesar de verle un poco más nervioso que antes.

Toris cerró la pantalla y miró a su compañero con curiosidad. Raivis tampoco hablaba mucho, aunque cuando lo hacía, podía contar toda su vida sin mayor problema. Casi al momento comenzó a temblar un poco, algo normal en él, aunque en lugar de irse, como hacía habitualmente, se sentó al lado y le susurró algo a Toris al oído, algo que cambiaría las cosas para siempre.

–Braginsky tiene algo que podría ofrecerte sin problemas. Un deseo, lo que tú necesites. Creo que sabes a qué me refiero ¿verdad?

Esas palabras sencillas decían mucho. Implicaban al hombre que le ayudó en su infancia en La Organización, pero a parte, también metía en el ajo a Raivis y a saber a quién más de sus amigos porque cuando Braginsky creaba algo, intentaba mantener a todos sus conocidos con él, como si fueran una gran familia.

Toris no era una persona que siguiera su instinto, menos se dejaba guiar por los impulsos, pero estaba desesperado.

–¿Podría proteger lo que mas quiero?

Pero siempre había una primera vez para todo y la foto de Janina en la lista le ayudó a decidir.

Raivis sonrió de oreja a oreja, un gesto extraño en él.

**oOo**

Eso no era lo que Toris quería. Secuestró a Janina, ella le empezó a odiar y Feliks se ausentó para siempre de la vida de la ciudad.

Le costó confirmar que Feliks había desaparecido. Supo que vivía con Alfred en el mismo apartamento, pero éste no le comentó nada sobre el tema, es más, parecía que intentaba evitar que el exterior supiera lo que había pasado e intentaba aparentar normalidad. Eso fue lo que Toris necesitó para comprobar que Feliks y Janina y eran la misma persona y con toda probabilidad, Alfred estaría involucrado con las cazadoras.

Por lo menos Feliks estaba a salvo, algo que consiguió con el secuestro de Janina. Si algo le había demostrado La Organización era lealtad entre todos sus miembros, y si decían que Janina no iba a sufrir daño, era seguro que no iba a pasar nada. Ella, (de momento, ya que no podía transformarse en Feliks mientras estuviera encerrada ya que Toris se llevó a su mochi), parecía bastante enfadada; casi no comía y solo intentaba dormir, aguantando las ganas de venganza.

Toris quería hacer esto por su bien, pero cada día que pasaba estaba menos seguro de ello. Era como si su vida hubiera tomado un rumbo cada vez más frenético y solo se dejara llevar, sabiendo que terminaría en catástrofe. Ni siquiera se lo planteó cuando Eduard le llevó a parte, preguntándole si quería unirse a una causa justa.

Era lo que necesitaba, con urgencia. Hacer algo que le redimiera de tener a Feliks encerrado en la sede de La Organización contra su voluntad.

Y, tragando saliva, habló y vendió a Braginsky y sus compañeros a las cazadoras mágicas, convirtiéndose así no solo en una de ellas, si no en un espía.

Frente a él, Eduard esbozaba su sonrisa asustada y una mirada incrédula.

**oOo**

Toris, aún vestido de Arturo, esperaba con paciencia el momento en el que toda la tranquilidad se volviera un caos.

Le daba pena tener que entregar a sus compañeros de esa manera. Raivis, quien siempre estaba a su lado bajo el nombre de Lancelot, quien le había introducido al jefe de "La Organización", solo quería ver sus historias publicadas. Ginebra o Lily esperaba que sus sueños se cumplieran y su hermano Vash bajo el nombre de Percival le acompañaba en ese viaje tan peligroso. Gareth, un japonés muy metódico llamado Kiku, solo esperaba vivir aventuras fuera de los juegos online que tanto le gustaban. Lamorak quería una renovación en su restaurante italiano y no se lo quería pedir a su hermano Lovino y su amiga Tristán (o Eli, no le gustaba el nombre que habían elegido para ella) le apoyaba bajo la promesa de ver a su prometido, quien vivía en Austria. Los tres se conocían desde hacía muchos años y querían estar juntos de nuevo.

Balin no le caía bien, albino y criador de pollitos, pero ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, hasta a él le echaría de menos.

Bajó por unas escaleras para entrar en la celda de Feliks por última vez. Él estaba sentado, aún transformado en Janina, con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos llenos de picardía porque sabía que era lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Toris se transformó en Audra, su mochi se partió y se convirtieron en tres enormes espadas con filo de plata que se colocaron solas en su cinturón y, liberando por fin a la persona que más quería, contó hasta tres, con el corazón resonándole en los oídos.

Una explosión se escuchó dos pisos por encima de ellos, en la planta principal.

–¿Estás lista? – le preguntó a Janina, su voz muy seria y templada y recibió a cambio una sonrisa y un beso en los labios.

–Totalmente – le respondió –. Vamos a partirles el pompis a esa gente y, o sea, luego voy a tener unas palabras contigo sobre lo mal que me lo has hecho pasar estos días en la celda.

* * *

Primero, siento mucho el retraso, pero quedan dos capítulos más y tengo que estar atenta y no hacerlo mal (se me da fatal las escenas de acción), así que ya os aviso que tardaré más de la cuenta. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia a pesar de la tardanza :D

Pues eso, ya llegamos al final y este ha sido un poco un capítulo de relleno que explica unas cuantas cosas. Cuando acabe con esta me centraré en "Bienvenido a Sweetly" y en el otro fic que estoy publicando (aunque no va a ser tan largo y es de otro fandom)

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
